PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2
by TheLeaneHunter9
Summary: My ideas for a second All-Stars game I've been longing for
1. A huge roster

Hi guys and thank you for reading my newest fan fiction which is on my take on PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 which I want to play on PS4 so badly. It sucked that the first game never got a chance. To start things off, here is my admittedly huge roster of 63 different PlayStation Characters. Let me know what you think!

 **Crash Bandicoot** Crash Bandicoot series PS

 **Knack** Knack PS4

 **Lemmings** Lemmings series Multi Platform

 **Edward Kenway** Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag PS3/PS4

 **Megaman X** Megaman X series Multi Platform

 **Zeus** God of War series Multi Platform

 **Iota** Tearaway PsVita

 **Ethan Mars** Heavy Rain PS3

 **Kratos** God of War series Multi Platform

 **Sir Daniel Fortesque** MedEvil Series PS/PSP

 **Arc The Lad** Arc the Lad series PS/PS2

 **Kat** Gravity Rush PsVita

 **Sir Galahad** The Order: 1886 PS4

 **Fat Princess** Fat Princess Series PS3/PSP

 **Heihachi Mishima** Tekken series Multi Platform

 **Lara Croft** Tomb Raider Series Multi Platform

 **Ratchet & Clank **Ratchet and Clank series Multi Platform

 **Cloud Strife** Final Fantasy VII PS

 **Deadpool** Deadpool PS3

 **Sly Cooper** Sly Cooper Series Multi Platform

 **Spyro The Dragon** Spyro The Dragon series Multi Platform

 **Lil & Laarg **Escape Plan PsVita/PS4

 **Dante** Devil May Cry Series PS3

 **Arran Danner** Killzone Mercenary PsVita

 **Abe** Oddworld: Abe's Odyssey PS

 **Lucas Kellan** Killzone Shadow Fall PS4

 **Big Daddy** Bioshock series PS3

 **Colonel Radec** Killzone 2 PS3

 **Ico** Shadows of Colossus PS3

 **Spike** Ape Escape series PS/PS2

 **Parrapa the Rappa** Parrapa the Rappa series PS

 **Rayman** Rayman series Multi Platform

 **Patapons** Patapon series PSP

 **Little Deviants** Little Deviants PsVita

 **John Marston** Red Dead Redemption PS3

 **Isaac Clarke** Dead Space series PS3

 **Shadow the Hedgehog** Shadow The Hedgehog PS2

 **Sackboy** Little Big Planet series Multi Platform

 **Pyramid Head** Silent Hill 2 PS2

 **Nariko** Heavenly Sword PS3

 **Raiden** Metal Gear Rising

 **Death Jr.** Death Jr. series PSP

 **Delsin Rowe** Infamous: Second Son PS4

 **Geralt** The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt PS3/PS4

 **Pupuru** Sorcery Saga: Curse of the Great Curry God

 **Juan** Guacameelee! PsVita/PS3

 **Nathan Drake** Uncharted series Multi Platform

 **Jak & Daxter **Jak & Daxter series Multi Platform

 **Sora** Kingdom Hearts series Multi Platform

 **Sweet Tooth** Twisted Metal series Multi Platform

 **Aiden Pierce** Watch Dogs PS3/PS4

 **Dart Feld** The Legend of Dragoon PS

 **Joel & Ellie **The Last of us PS3/PS4

 **Sacrafice** Soul Sacrifice

 **Nathan Hale** Resistance series PS3/PsVita

 **Chimera** Resistance series PS3/PsVita

 **Emmet Graves** Starhawk PS3

 **Cole McGrath** Infamous 1&2 PS3

 **Wanderer** Journey PS3

 **Kutaro** Puppeteer PS3

 **Toro** _Doko Demo Issyo_

 **TY** Ty the tasmanian tiger series

Next up: We begin the intro's, rivalries and outros!


	2. Crash Bandicoot

**Crash Bandicoot**

 _Intro_

Crash was relaxing with Crunch after foiling another one of Neo Cortex's world domination plans. "Man, D'ya think Cortex will ever learn?" Crunch asked. Crash shook his head. "Crash!" Crash stood up. Coco ran towards him "Did ya hear? There's talk of a gathering for strong people and creatures far from here" Coco panted "Aku Aku can take you there". So Crash, Crunch and Coco went to Aku Aku. "Are you sure you want to go Crash?" Aku Aku asked. Crash nodded rapidly, he really wanted to go. "Take care guys" Crunch said "Yeah stay safe and come back in one piece!" Coco backed him up. Aku Aku opened up a portal which he and Crash entered, to face these mighty warriors!

 _Rival Scene_

"We are close to a huge source of energy Crash" Aku Aku spoke "We must be the only ones here" Just then crash felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a figure about the same size as himself but seemed to be entirely composed of a strange kind of rock. "Are you looking for the energy source too?" a man behind the creature spoke up. It was a man with greyish hair who wore khaki shorts, a collared blue shirt and glasses, there was a boy standing next to him as well. Crash looked at Aku Aku who told Crash "Crash, these are good people, but we cannot let anyone other than us take it to keep it from the clutches of Neo Cortex, you know what to do" as Crash and the creature got into fighting stances.

 _Outro_

"Crash! Aku Aku!" Coco exclaimed "You're back!" "There's so much you have to tell us!" Crunch added "Yes Crash there is so much you have to tell us" a voice spoke in a sickly manner, Neo Cortex's to be exact. "Like for example, why don't you surrender that new found power of yours" "No way!" Crash growled as he began to glow blue. "I do not know what energy Crash obtianed on our travels" Aku Aku told Coco and Crunch "But because of that energy Cortex shall have his work cut out for him"

 _Crash's move set_

Square- Crash punches in the direction he is facing

Square+Left or right- Crash spins in the direction chosen

Square+Up- Crash jumps, headbutting anything above him

Square+Down- Crash performs a butt slam which works better if crash is airborne while using the attack

Triangle- Crash places a box of TNT next to him which explodes if an enemy touches it

Triangle+Left or Right- Crash throws a boulder which causes huge knock-back on contact with enemies but is very slow moving

Triangle+Up- Crash throws brio's purple potion which does damage to any enemy it hits

Triangle down- Crash performs a Papu Body slam which creates a shockwave on impact. This move works best when airborne.

Circle- Crash throws a wompa fruit directly above him that explodes into a small amount of AP

Circle+Left or Right- Crash fires a wompa from a bazookie that despite being capable of being fired in quick succession has very weak knock-back

Circle+Up- Crash uses his pinstripe Tommy gun to fire bullets in the air that double as a weak protective shield around crash while doing a small amount of damage to those hit by the bullets

Circle+Down-Crash uses a Kart to spin in a circle dealing huge knock-back damage to anyone hit by it

 _Supers_

 _Level 1_

Super spin- Crash spins incredibly fast on the spot with his fists out to KO enemies around him

 _Level 2_

Crash Kart- Crash drives his kart around the stage for a short amount of time, KO'ing enemies that are hit

 _Level 3_

Aku Aku Mask- Crash puts on the Aku Aku mask which gives him invincibility for a short amount of time, anything he attacks while wearing the mask will be KO'ed.

 **Author's Note**

One down, sixty two more to go plus a lot more chapters in Killzone:Undead plus another fanfiction after that about this, yep I have my work cut out for me. Thanks for viewing my fanfic, leave a review based on your opinions anything PSASBR2 related and I will keep on writing until next time. But first I want to tell you what the stages are in this game, I have no images, just names.

Hades _God of War X Patapon_

Metropolis _Ratchet & Clank X God of War_

Dreamscape _LittleBigPlanet X Buzz!_

Sandover Village _Jak & Daxter X Everybody's Golf_

Invasion _Killzone X Ape Escape_

Alden's Tower _Infamous X Sly Cooper_

Stowaways _Uncharted X Bioshock_

Paris _Sly Cooper X LittleBigPlanet_

Dojo _Parrapa the Rappa X Killzone_

San Francisco _Resistance X Ratchet & Clank_

Time Station _Ape Escape X Resistance_

Columbia _Bioshock X Twisted Metal_

Black Rock Stadium _Twisted Metal X Jak & Daxter_

Rival Arena _PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale_

Fearless _Heavenly Sword X WipEout_

Graveyard _MedEvil X The Unfinished Swan_

Practice Stages _PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale_

Circuit _Gran Turismo X Burnout_

Hospital _Silent Hill X Outlast_

Storm Eagle Stage _Megaman X X Final Fantasy_

Jackdaw _Assassin's Creed X Red Dead Redemption_

Heskeville _Gravity Rush X Journey_

Chicago _Watch Dogs X Shadow The Hedgehog_

London _The Order: 1886 X Devil May Cry_

The Wall _Killzone X Oddworld_

Calaca's Grave _Guacamelee X Soul Sacrifice_

Laboratory _Knack X Crash Bandicoot_

Hope you like those stage ideas!


	3. Knack

**Knack**

 _Intro_

The Doctor was examining a purple crystal. "Fascinating" He whispered taking down notes on his note pad. "What is it Doc?" Lucas asked, running over to the desk where the crystal was. "This Crystal" The doctor explained "It's a radiating with energy and I've been researching it for quite some while, Knack could you attempt to fuse with the crystal?" Knack tried to fuse with it, but to no avail. "No use Doc" Knack told the Doc. "No matter, because I've been able to use this crystal to locate other crystals of the same kind! Knack, Lucas, get the plane ready, we're going on an adventure!"

 _Rival Scene_

"It's incredible to see so many strange and colorful creatures" Lucas spoke admiring the crystallized area around him. "According to my calculations, the energy source should be close" The Doc explained, then he spotted an orange Marsupial and a floating mask. Knack went over to them and tapped the Marsupial on the shoulder. "Are you searching for the energy source too?" The Doc asked. "Crash" The mask spoke "You must make sure these people do not get the energy source" Crash got into a fighting stance. "Now if I may, that energy source is part of my research-" "Step aside Doc" Knack growled "Let me take care of the rodent"

 _Outro_

"Well that was quite the adventure we had" The Doc laughed getting out of the plane. "Did you find what you wanted to find Doc?" Lucas asked "My boy what I found could change mankind's way of life!" The Doc exclaimed "That energy that Knack has now, how powerful did it make him" Knack cut in "Anything that troubles earth now" He began to glow blue "Is going to have a hard time getting through me!"

 _Moveset_

Square- Knack Headbutts in the direction he is facing

Square+Left or right- Knack punches in the direction he is moving

Square+Up- Knack uppercuts his enemies

Square+Down- Knack performs a homing attack

Triangle- Releases sunstone energy, temporarily paralyzing enemies near Knack

Triangle+Left or right- Knack fires relics in the direction he is facing in

Triangle+Up- Knack fires relics straight up

Triangle+Down- Knack performs his shock wave attack causing huge knock-back damage

Circle- Knack absorbs relics which increase his size, enabling him to get more AP from his relic blasting attacks

Circle+Left or Right- Knack dashes in the direction he is going

Circle+Up- Knack launches relics around him in a shield like way

Circle+Down- Knack uses his tornado attack but is incapable of movement while doing so

 _Level 1_

Lucas- Lucas appears and jabs anyone directly in front of Knack

 _Level 2_

Relic Cannon- Knack launches an amount of relic blasts equal to the amount of enemies there are which will lock on to enemies for a short time

 _Level 3_

Gigantack- Knack fuses with an incredible amount of relics and appears behind the stage as a giant and is capable of Ko'ing foes by hitting them

 _ **Author's Note**_

Nothing this time to say except it was difficult to find moves for knack to use, REALLY difficult. Review, I hope you like it and until next time!


	4. Deviants

**Deviants**

 _Intro_

Narrator: The Deviants, having crash landed on a strange alien planet _the Deviants are fighting botz and zombies_ , were successfully able to rebuild their space ship and continue their aimless travels across the galaxy. _The camera shows the space ship traveling past planets._ But on their travels, the deviants have found purpose again, a source of energy so powerful it has wttracted other strange creatures. _The deviants are gathered around a radar staring at it._ The Deviants know know their goal, to show these creatures some good old mayhem, Deviant style! _The ship blasts off into the distance_

 _Rival Scene_

The Narrator spoke "The Deviants having come this far know that the source of energy attracting the strange creatures they met on their journey. But what's this? more strange creatures!" The Deviants were baffled they saw a group of pure black creatures except the one eye every single one of them had, they were armed with spears and seemed to always be chattering away. The other group was a group of humanoid creatures with what appeared to be green hair. The two groups stared each other down. Before the Deviants came rolling in, then they had undivided attention. Obviously panicked, the orange deviant screamed, which was like a war cry, and so all three groups found themselves charging towards one another in a battle of armies!

 _Outro_

Narrator: And so, with the deviants safely returning from their misadventure, they continue to traverse the galaxy. _The Deviant's spaceship is shown going past a planet._ But what will the Deviants do now? Without a purpose once more, how will they cope? _The Deviants are bouncing around the ship in a carefree manner._ Well, I suppose it's back to making mayhem for the Deviants. _The ship starts to glow blue._ Ho, Ho and what fun they will have doing so!

 _Move Set_

 _Note: The player controls Goopher for the most part of gameplay_

Square - Goopher will screech at foes, stunning them

Square+ Left or Right-Goopher will roll in the direction he is facing, causing huge knock-back damage

Square+ Up- Goopher shoots a lightning bolt directly above himself as an anti-air mechanism

Square+ Down- Goopher deploys an electric fence

Triangle- Goopher throws a mogger in the direction he is facing

Triangle+ Left or Right- Nucleor fires himself in the direction Goopher is facing

Triangle+ Up- Blobber shoots straight up

Triangle+ Down- Goopher warps a short distance away from his original position using portals

Circle- Goopher throws a heart into the air which gives off a small amount of AP

Circle+ Left or Right- Pyruss shoots a flame burst in the direction Goopher is facing

Circle+ Up- Frostal creates a shield above Goopher that does damage to foes that touch it

Circle+ Down- Frostal freezes the ground around Goopher, any foe caught in the ice is temporarily frozen in place

 _Level 1_

Botz!- A bot jabs any foe directly in front of Goopher

 _Level 2_

Crash Landing- The deviants crash their spaceship into the stage causing a shock wave, KO'ing all it hits

 _Level 3_

Deviant Delurium- All the Deviants start bouncing around the stage incredibly fast KO'ing anyone hit, but the player cannot control the deviants

 _ **Author's Note**_

What can I say, I thought of this game while coming up with characters who should be in this game and then I thought of the deviants and how they would make a great rival for the patapons, but I knew that the lemmings were the Patapons' rivals so I decided to pit all three of them against each other. I had fun coming up with the Deviants attacka and yes you really need to know about the deviants game to know about any of the names I used, thanks for viewing! Until next time!


	5. Patapons

**Patapons**

 _Note: The Patapons will just make the noises they make in the games, what they are saying is all subtitles_

 _Intro_

The Patapons, having successfully rid their home planet of any threat, continue their to protect the world egg. But soon the world egg was in danger again. Word of a new threat on the horizon was about to reach the Patapons. "Princess, I fear the best of us may have to leave your and the world egg's side for a while" The Uberhero Patapon spoke "Why might that be uberhero?" The princess asked "There is talk of a new threat on the horizon" He explained "Not Akumapons or the seven archfiends nor the dark heroes, but something much more threatening "What could it possibly be if it's more threatening than anything we've ever faced?" The princess asked in a grave tone."I am unsure but a few of us will be leaving to fight this new threat" Uberhero answered "I shall be taking one patapon of each class" "Very well Uberhero" The princess sighed "Just come home safely" "I promise I will"

 _Rival Scene_

The Patapons thought they had seen it all but boy were they wrong when they traveled across these lands, animals capable of speech, humans who possessed supernatural powers and some things that simply could not be labeled. But the Patapons could not have foresaw what they had seen next, humanoid creatures with green hair! The Uberhero attempted to talk to them. "Hello, I am the Uberhero and this is my tribe known as the Patapons" But these creatures were obviously hostile as they gave the Patapons scornful looks and scrambled over to them, just staring at them. The Patapons were not ready to back down though, they were going to teach these pea brains a lesson in respect! But then some even stranger creatures came along. They seemed rather giddy, which was made apparent when the orange one screeched and the rest followed it. The Patapons knew there was no reasoning and charged into battle.

 _Outro_

The Patapons have restored peace and tranquility to Earthend eliminating any threat to the princess Patapon and the world egg. "Soldiers!" The princess exclaimed "How did your quest go?" "Earthend is safe once more" The Uberhero responded "Other Patapons may now return to gazing at the earth egg" "Excellent" said the Princess. Then a Zigoton burst through the door "Princess of the Patapon tribe, I fear both our tribes are under attack from the Akumapons!" The Patapons who had just returned from their journey started to chatter. "Fear not" The Uberhero marched out with the other Patapons who started to glow blue as well as the Uberhero "If we survived our last conquest, we can survive anything.

 _Move Set_

 _Note: The player controls the Uberhero for the most part of gameplay_

Square- A Tatepon stabs in the direction the Uberhero is facing

Square+ Left or Right- A Kibapon charges at foes, causing huge knock-back damage on contact

Square+ Up- A Toripon stabs diagonally up from the Uberhero

Square+ Down- A Dekapon swings its club around the Uberhero in an arc like fashion if he is in the air the club will circle the Uberhero, causing huge knock-back damage

Triangle- A Robopon claps in front of the Uberhero, which stuns any foe close to the Uberhero

Triangle+ Left or Right- A Yumipon fires an arrow in the direction the Uberhero is facing

Triangle+ Up- A Yaripon fires an arrow up and over the Uberhero

Triangle+ Down- A Mahopon casts a bolt of lightning

Circle- A Mahopon casts a spell on the Uberhero, reducing the knock back damage taken from one attack

Circle+ Left or Right- A Mahopon shoots a fireball in the direction he is facing

Circle+ Up- A Megapon blows into its horn causing a sonic boom which goes diagonally upwards from the Uberhero

Circle+ Down- A Megapon plays its flute, temporarily dazing anyone within close range of the Uberhero

 _Level 1_

Gong the Hawkeye- Gong the Hawkeye appears and jabs anybody close enough to the Uberhero

 _Level 2_

Taterazay- The Uberhero is given his sword and shield for a short period of time, KO'ing anything he attacks

 _Level 3_

FEVER!- The Patapons appear behind the stage and launch spears and arrows at foes, similar to the Hades stage only the player is in control and the arrows and spears KO foes

 _ **Autors Note**_

This wasn't so challenging. The patapons have a fairly diverse arsenal. Leave a review and thanks for viewing!


	6. Lemmings

**Lemmings**

 _Intro_

Narrator: The Lemmings for more than 2 decades have struggled to make a living for themselves. _The Lemmings are building ladders to scale a wall._ But that was going to change. There was talk going around that a huge source of power was attrecting other people as well as the Lemmings to it. _The Lemmings are huddled together discussing what to do._ Som were villains, some were heroes, but in the eyes of the lemmings, they were all villains, trying to take power for themselves when it was really needed the Lemmings. _The Lemmings are charging into the distance._ One thing was for sure, the Lemmings were not going to give up without a fight!

 _Rival Scene_

The Narrator continued "The Lemmings knew now that they were close to the source of power, so they kept on going however taxing it was to do so, but what's this?" A group of one eyed creatures were below the Lemmings chattering away."Another group of so called heroes trying to take power for themselves? Well, we shall just have to watch" The one eyed creatures then noticed the Lemmings and one of them stepped forward, only he was different to the rest, he had no eyes and what looked like a large mouth with orange lips. He started to talk to the Lemmings, who didn't understand, was he going to eat them? Was he telling them to turn back? Either way, the Lemmings saw him as a threat and tried to unnerve the monstrosities by staring them down and going up in their faces. But the one eyed tribe raised their weapons, the Lemmings wanted them gone, but did not want to risk any casualties. Then a group of round creatures rolled over and looked at the two groups, which attracted the attention of the Lemmings. The orange one was frightened and screamed causing all 3 groups to charge into battle.

 _Outro_

Narrator: Having successfully defeated all that stood before them, the Lemmings returned safely to their world. They still had no home though. _The Lemmings are huddled together._ Would that change? Well one way or another the Lemmings were determined. _The Lemmings begin constructing houses._ Yes indeed, things were looking up from here Indeed! _The Lemmings start to glow blue._

 _Move Set_

Square- The Lemming turns into a blocker, causing damage to anyone who touches it.

Square+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a basher, whacking anyone near enough to it with a shovel

Square+ Up- The Lemming turns into a climber whacking anyone above it with a pickaxe

Square+ Down- The Lemming turns into a miner, hitting anyone to the side of it with a pickaxe, if in the air it will hit any foe around it

Triangle- The Lemming turns into a bomber and places a bomb on his current location , which will detonate on contact with foes

Triangle+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a bomber and throws a bomb in the direction he is moving .

Triangle+ Up- The Lemming turns into a bomber and throws a bomb in an arc

Triangle+ Down- The Lemming turns into a miner and digs a hole, if foes fall into the hole it has the same effect as falling off the map

Circle- The Lemming turns into a floater and is given an umbrella, which slows down the Lemming when it's falling

Circle+ Left or Right- The Lemming turns into a builder and throws bricks in the direction he is moving

Circle+ Up- The Lemming turns into a builder and throws a hammer in an arc

Circle+ Down- The Lemming turns into a builder and places a brick, which acts as a shield

 _Level 1_

Indestructible- A block of steel is dropped on foes who are a short distance away from the Lemmings

 _Level 2_

Pitfall- A group of miner Lemmings dig a large hole around the player controlled Lemming, causing foes to fall into it

 _Level 3_

Giant- A large amount of Lemmings fuse together to make a giant Lemming which is only capable of Melee attacks

 _ **Author's note**_

Well that was like listening to chess on a radio. I'm sorry Lemmings fans, but this chapter was a chore to write. But regardless, leave a review and thanks for viewing!


	7. Kratos

_Intro_

Kratos: This entire city, destroyed by a god driven mad by jealousy, envy of his own son. _Kratos faces a giant beast._ Even now, they sit on their crumbling thrones and presume to judge their former puppet. _Kratos looks at Mt. Olympus._ While below, the titans I have summoned await me... ready to march on Olympus and correct so many of the mistakes of the past. _Kratos looks down at the army of Titans._ But if I am to lead an army as mighty as the Titans, I must prove my worth. There remain those who call themselves heroes. There is even talk of one who considers himself a god, issuing challenges to all who would answer. _Kratos ventures towards Mt. Olympus._ Heed my words, mortals: tread lightly on the earth. Beware the Ghost of Sparta! _Kratos looks at the camera with a look that could kill._

 _Rival Scene_

Kratos continued walking in the crystallized area he was in, so far none of the so called heroes he had faced proved to be any challenge for him. But that was all about to change. A red-haired woman appeared before him. "Who sent you?" Kratos demanded "No one, what is your business here?" The woman responded "I see, stand aside!" Kratos growled "Maybe you didn't hear my question" The woman refused to move "I asked you what your business was here" "Another mortal so foolish as to stand in my way" Kratos drew the blades of Athena "You shall join the rest!" "You should have kept your sword sheathed" The woman drew her own blade and pointed it at Kratos "Now I'm afraid you won't be walking away from you at all" "THE GHOST OF SPARTA BENDS TO NO MORTAL!" Kratos yelled as both sword wielders got into fighting stances.

 _Outro_

Kratos: Once again, those foolish enough to stand against me have learned the folly of such actions. _Kratos is preparing for the assault on Olympus._ My destiny lies not with mortals. I must topple Olympus and all who occupy it once and for all. Titans! The son of Zeus has returned! Our hour is at hand, and we march now upon the gods. _Kratos and the Titans begin their assault_ No creature sent from earth, Olympus or Hades itself can withstand our assault. And to Zeus and the cretins who kneel at his feet: I bring an army unlike any you have fought before. _Kratos begins to glow blue._ The Ghost of Sparta brings ruin to Olympus!

 _Move set_

Square - Kratos can use this to perform a three-hit combo that knocks enemies away. This has the same effect in the air.

Square+ Left- Kratos throws the Blades of Athena five feet in front of him. If they connect, he does a shoulder tackle that knocks opponents away. Has the same effect in the air

Square+ Up- Kratos swings the Blades of Athena upwards, launching enemies into the air. When used in the air, Kratos spins, knocking enemies away.

Square+ Down- Kratos swings the Blades of Athena at the foe's feet, knocking enemies off their used in the air, foes are knocked to the ground

Triangle-Kratos slams both blades to the ground, launching enemies into the air. When used in the air, Kratos swings the blades of Athena around his body.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Kratos holds a Spartan shield in front of him and charges forward with a Spartan spear. Attacks directed to the shield are blocked away. The spear knocks opponents away on contact. When used in the air, Kratos will charge diagonally downwards with the Spartan spear.

Triangle+ Up- Kratos sends the lion heads of the Nemean Cestus diagonally upwards, with the second hit knocking foes back. When used in the air, Kratos will swing the Nemean Cestus around his body, knocking foes back.

Triangle+ Down- Kratos hops into the air and slams the Barbarian hammer to the ground, knocking down opponents and launching those who come in contact with the flame that comes out afterwards. Same effect when used in air.

Circle- Kratos fires a fiery arrow across the screen using Apollo's Bow. When Btn circle is mashed, Kratos will continuously fire more arrows. Same effect in air.

Circle+ Left - Kratos holds out the head of Helios, which makes a blinding flash of light that knocks down an opponent same effect in air.

Circle+ Up - Kratos summons the Wings of Icarus and flies upward, launching enemies who are close, Same effect in air

Circle+ Down- Kratos holds out the Golden Fleece, reflecting any melee attack or projectile. Kratos will counter a melee attack with a physical attack, and will counter a projectile with a powerful blast of energy. Same effect in air.

 _Level 1_

Divine Fury - Kratos arms himself with the Blade of Olympus and dashes forward, mowing down any fighters within close proximity.

 _Level 2_

Divine Reckoning - Kratos plunges the Blade of Olympus into the ground and envelopes himself in a tornado. The tornado funnel upwards from the ground and KOs anyone near or above Kratos.

 _Level 3_

Rage of the Gods - Kratos grows to giant size and dons the Armour he wore as the God of War, using the Blade of Olympus to pour out his wrath.

 _ **Author's Note**_

This one was really easy, as I was able to refer to the All Stars Wikia and definitely not copy and paste a load of stuff! Thanks for viewing, if you have any suggestions or think I'm doing a bad job, please leave a review. Until next time!


	8. Nariko

**Nariko**

 _Intro_

Nariko was talking to her sword "So many people died because of you sword" She could faintly hear the screams of some who were killed by the sword "And what did it ever bring them in return? Nothing. Nothing but pain and sorrow" She felt the sword, not even wincing as she felt the razor sharp edges of the heavenly sword. "Now I realize without me you are nothing more than an ornate lump of metal" Nariko looked at her reflection in the sword and saw some engravements on it. "I will unlock all your secrets, tame you, wield you and release my people from your shackles" She looked away from the sword "There is a place filled with warriors who consider themselves to be my equal. There I will be tested and prove myself worthy" She set off to find this land "And none will learn so faster than those who stand in my way!"

 _Rival Scene_

 _"_ With each victory I feel the power growing stronger inside me" Nariko murmured examining her sword "Soon I will have total control of this blade" Then another blade flew out of nowhere which Nariko deflected with her own. She turned to face her attacker, a man with pure white skin and red tattoos wielding dual swords which appeared to be chained to his wrists. "Where did a mortal like you get a weapon like that from?" He demanded "Where I got this weapon is none of your concern" Nariko told him "Maybe it is you, the one who is the so called god" He went on "I do not claim to be a god" Nariko told him, "I am here to prove myself worthy of this balde" She gestured to the Heavenly sword "You wield that weapon without knowing how to use it?" The man demanded "That makes you dangerous, a threat to even those you may protect. Which is why I will stop you right here and right now!" He yelled as both sword wielders drew their weapons.

 _Outro_

 _"_ All along it was me who held the power" Nariko held her blade with two hands "The ones who stood against me, the ones who I've defeated saw it. And now I see it" She was now fighting the armies of Bohan "The armies of Bohan have sensed a change as well. their great numbers are meaningless against me now" She looked at the sword and saw her own reflection "It's not the sword, it's me, the one who holds it. Without me, the sword is nothing. This is the moment I was born for" She turned to face Bohan's armies "When I wield this sword, evil cannot people will be free" Nariko got ready to decimate the armies coming towards her as she started to glow blue "Bohan!" She shouted "You've lost already! I am Nariko. I am your doom!"

 _Move Set_

Square- A quick three-hit sword combo

Square+ Left or Right- A slow, but massive sword swipe that knocks enemies over, followed by a two-hit circular slash

Square+ Up- Nariko flips her body, slashing downwards with her chain blades, followed up with an upward slash

Square+ Down- A quick overhead leg stomp, bouncing enemies into the air.

Triangle- Nariko raises her blades in a cross-like motion. If any attack connects, she counters with a double slash, butt-dropping enemies.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Nariko swings her blades upwards twice, creating two clouds of debris that pushes enemies away.

Triangle+ Up- Nariko swings her chain blades upwards, launching the enemy into the air.

Triangle+ Down- Nariko swings her chain blades outwards, pulling the enemy closer to her and butt-dropping them.

Circle- Nariko does a simple palm strike. If it connects, she unleashes a four-hit combo that ends with the enemy being stunned.

Circle+ Left or Right- Nariko takes out a rocket launcher and unleashes a blast that launches enemies into the air.

Circle+ Up - Nariko sends her shield out to attack the opponent

Circle+ Down- Nariko thrusts her sword into the ground, causing four giant blades to rise up. This attack makes enemies fall to their knees

 _Level 1_

Twing-Twang- Nariko summons Kai who shoots in one direction with her crossbow at an explosive barrel

 _Level 2_

Dawn Siege- Nariko mounts a siege cannon for a few seconds

 _Level 3_

The Goddess- Nariko gains the powers of the goddess and an expanded range of killing attacks.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Once again an easy chapter, it's nice after having to write the Lemmings chapter. Leave a review etc. Thanks for viewing!


	9. Nathan Drake

**Nathan Drake**

 _Intro_

It had been three years. Three years since the man known as Nathan Drake had ever done any exploring or treasure hunting of any kind. But that was going to change, Drake had settled down with his wife, Elena Fisher and was enjoying the simple life. He was just going outside for a walk when something fell out of the sky. It was a letter. Did a bird drop it? Who knows? Drake opened the letter, it wasn't addressed to anybody. "What is it Nate?" Elena came outside to look at whatever it was Drake was so preoccupied with. "It looks like a bunch of coordinates" Drake said, trying to get a look at it from a different angle. "Are you gonna follow them?" Elena asked. Drake laughed "Elena, it's been three years!" "No time like the present" Elena responded. Drake paused for a moment. "I'll be back as soon as I can he told her, kissed her goodbye and ran off to find Sully. After a while he found him "What is it Nate?" Sully asked, Drake handed him the letter. "Ah, I see" Sully examined the letter "I suppose you've come looking for my plane then" "Yeah, will you let me use it Sully, please?" "Alright Nate, We'll leave shortly" Soon the duo were off on Sully's plane to find wherever the coordinates led.

 _Rival Scene_

Drake was still looking at the piece of paper, he knew he was close to his destination. Then something fell at his feet. It looked like a purple crystal. "Would you look at that." He said to himself, picking up the trinket. Then a woman came running over to him. "Sorry" She said "But I'm afraid that that crystal you have belongs to me" She tried to reach for it, but Nate put it in his pocket. "Nuh-Uh" He laughed that crystal belongs to me now anyway, besides if you dropped it or whatever, it can't possibly mean that much to you" "I'm afraid it does" The woman gritted her teeth, taking out two pistols. "And if you refuse to comply, I will simply have to take it off you!" "I don't think so girlie" Nate replied, taking out his AK-47.

 _Outro_

"Nate! You're back!" Sully exclaimed "Sully! Man are you a sight for sore eyes!" Drake was dying to tell Sully about his adventures. "Yeah" Sully laughed "I missed you to" The two hopped back on Sully's plane. "You should've seen some of the things I fought out there, they really had it in for me" Drake went on "You don't look any worse for wear, couldn't have been that bad" Sully looked at Drake before deciding he was fine. "No seriously, these were some real freaks" Drake tried to explain "What is it with you and these stories?" Sully shook his head "anyway, did you find the treasure or not?" "Come on Sully, have a little faith in me Sully" Drake laughed "Alright I'll show you what I found IF you think you can handle it" That was when the plane started to glow blue "Woah!" Sully was impressed "Hey, I don't know what you've been up to out there, but this old crate hasn't flown this well in years! Now, lets go home" The screen goes black as Nathan says "I punched a chicken"

 _Moveset_

Square- Drake does a three-hit melee combo ending with either a powerful punch, an uppercut, or a front kick. When used in the air, Drake kicks in an arc forward.

Square+ Left or Right- Drake does a jumping downward punch, knocking the enemy over. When used in the air, Drake does an aerial dropkick, sending the enemy away.

Square+ Up- Drake throws a Mk-NDI grenade, which explodes after a few seconds.

Square+ Down- Drake slides a short distance along the ground. When used in the air, Drake swings his fists downwards.

Triangle-Drake fires an AK-47. When used in the air, Drake will fire his AK-47 while swinging from a rope at a downwards angle

Triangle+ Left or Right - Drake fires a Wes-44 magnum revolver, Same effect in the air.

Triangle+ Up- Drake fires a M32-Hammer grenade launcher

Triangle+ Down- Drake fires a GAU-19 gatling gun, causing a number of hits before sending the enemy away. When used in the air, - Drake fires a Micro-9mm downwards while in midair

Circle- Drake kicks a barrel forward. The barrel sweeps enemies if they come in contact with it while it's rolling, and sends enemies away when the barrel explodes.

Circle+ Left or Right- Drake fires a tranquilizer dart gun at an opponent, temporarily incapacitating them.

Circle+ Up- Drake slides along a zip-line

Circle+ Down- Drake hides behind a concrete barrier. Pressing other buttons will get Drake to fire his AK-47, throw grenades, etc. When used in the air, Drake falls in mid-air as debris falls underneath him.

 _Level 1_

Propane Tank - Drake throws out a propane tank and shoots it, taking out anyone nearby.

 _Level 2_

Stone Pillar - Drake pushes over a large pillar, crushing any players beneath it .

 _Level 3_

El Dorado Sarcophagus - The El Dorado sarcophagus appears and opens, turning every other fighter into Descendants from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Drake also gains access to Eddy Raja's golden gun.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Once again another easy chapter, nothing I can really say that I haven't said already. Thanks for viewing!


	10. Lara Croft

**Lara Croft**

 _Intro_

The ship _Endurance II_ sailed through the Pacific ocean. Her crew of archaeologists were set on finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai. The leader of the group was Lara Croft who obviously hadn't been put off the idea of finding Yamatai, even after her first expedition went horribly wrong. Lara stood at the bow of the ship looking into the distance. "So are you sure things won't be like last time?" Lara snapped out of her daze and turned to Sam. "I'm certain" She then suddenly became very foggy which was when the ship hit something. Land to be exact. Lara and Sam were thrown back with the impact. "Hey Lara, are you okay?" Sam turned to Lara "Yeah, I'm fine" Lara picked herself up, and that was when she saw it. A purple crystal that seemed to glow, Lara picked it up. "I'm going to explore this island" She told Sam. "Well, if you're sure, cause I'm staying back, just to make sure the ship is okay" Sam answered and with that Lara set off into the fog, determined to unearth the secrets of this island!

 _Rival Scene_

Lara marveled at the area she was in, such a discovery, if all crystals in this area were like the one she had in her hand, would be the discovery of the century. That was when she realized the crystal was no longer in her hand. Frantically, Lara searched everywhere before seeing a man who looked like he was on his own expedition, holding the crystal in his hand, examining it. Lara ran over to the man "Sorry" She said "But that crystal belongs to me" She attempted to reach for it, but the man pulled it back. "Woah!" He laughed "I am really sorry" He continued in a sarcastic tone "But how do I know that you actually own this?" Lara pulled out her handgun "If I fight for it and you lose!"

 _Outro_

"Lara!" Sam exclaimed as Lara walked towards the ship out of the fog. "So, did you find anything?" Sam asked "You won't believe me" Lara smiled "I fought all kinds of weird creatures, but I found something, which I'll show you later" about an hour later the _Endurance II_ was ready to sail and Lara and Sam were on board. So, what did you find?" Sam asked "This" Lara said as the entire ship started to glow blue "I'll admit" Sam put his hands up "I'm impressed, at this speed, we'll be back home in no time!" They both start to laugh as the ship disappears into the horizon.

 _Move Set_

Square- Lara lights a torch and jabs anyone in front of her with it, causing very little knockback.

Square+ Right or Left- Lara lunges at opponents with an axe, causing huge knockback, despite being slow and avoidable

Square+ Up-Lara aims a spear up, causing huge knockback to anyone who lands on the spear.

Square+ Down- Lara butts an enemy with the stock of her rifle.

Triangle- Lara fires a handgun in quick succession

Triangle+ Right or Left- Lara fires an automatic rifle, which can be aimed before shooting.

Triangle+ Up- Lara fires a shotgun into the air, causing huge knockback.

Triangle+ Down- Lara throws a grenade which blows up on contact or after a few seconds.

Circle- Lara throws dirt in the opponents face, temporarily stunning them

Circle+ Right or Left- Lara fires a bow which can be charged up for a more powerful shot

Circle+ Up- A salvage net appears above Lara, spawning AP orbs.

Circle+ Down- Lara fires an arrow with a rope attached to it, pulling the opponent towards Lara.

 _Level 1_

Hatchet Smash!-Lara hits an opponent with her axe, causing the opponent to get knocked away before being KO'ed, has the potential to rack up KO's

Level 2

Napalm Arrow-Lara fires a flaming arrow towards a gas cloud visible at the target destination of the arrow, KO'ing anyone caught in the gas cloud

Level 3

Twin Pistols-A cutscene shows Lara acquire a second pistol, she then appears in the foreground and is able to shoot those on screen.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hi guys, sorry I haven't written in so long, I was sick and away at summer camp, but thanks for being patient (I hope you were), and now I've had time to think of a trophy list for this game, I hope you like it! :D

 **Bronze**

Trial Combatant - Complete a Combat Trial

The Legend - Complete Arcade Mode on Legend

Fundamentals - Complete the Basic Tutorial

Character Mastery - Complete a Combo Tutorial

Showing Off- Show off your Minion during a game

We have Overtime! - Working Weekends? - Enter Overtime!

Combo King- Land a 50+ AP Combo in Practice Mode

Ultimate Power - Perform a Level 3 Super Attack

Friendly Competition- Complete a Versus Match against an online player

Tournament Fighter- Complete an online Ranked Match

Unlikely Hero- Complete Arcade Mode with Crash Bandicoot

Size Doesn't Matter!- Complete Arcade Mode with Knack

The God of War - Complete Arcade Mode with Kratos

I Gotta Believe!- Complete Arcade Mode with PaRappa

Cake, please!- Complete Arcade Mode with Fat Princess

Oh Boys and Girls- Complete Arcade Mode with Sweet Tooth

Helghast Commander- Complete Arcade Mode with Radec

Thievius Raccoonus- Complete Arcade Mode with Sly Cooper

Treasure Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with Nathan Drake

Greatest Conduit- Complete Arcade Mode with Cole

Friend of the People- Complete Arcade Mode with Toro

Monkey Catcher- Complete Arcade Mode with Spike

Intergalactic Heroes- Complete Arcade Mode with Ratchet

Eco Master- Complete Arcade Mode with Jak

Let's Make a Scene- Complete Arcade Mode with Sackboy

Revengeance- Complete Arcade Mode with Raiden

The Iron Fist- Complete Arcade Mode with Heihachi

Mr. Bubbles- Complete Arcade Mode with Big Daddy

Demon Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with Dante

Heavenly Warrior- Complete Arcade Mode with Nariko

Hero of Gallowmere- Complete Arcade Mode with Sir Daniel

Gravity Queen- Complete Arcade Mode with Kat

Ultimate Rifter- Complete Arcade Mode with Emmett Graves

Not Bad for an Engineer- Complete Arcade Mode with Isaac Clarke

King of the Gods- Complete Arcade Mode with Zeus

Teamwork!- Complete Arcade Mode with the Lemmings

True Lad- Complete Arcade Mode with Arc the Lad

Leader- Complete Arcade Mode with Cloud Strife

Legend of Dragoon- Complete Arcade Mode with Dart Feld

Maverick Hunter- Complete Arcade Mode with MegaMan X

Mudokon Hero!- Complete Arcade Mode with Abe

Close encounters with the limbless kind- Complete Arcade Mode with Rayman

King of Silent Hill- Complete Arcade Mode with Pyramid Head

Young Dragon- Complete Arcade Mode with Spyro the Dragon

A Survivor is born- Complete Arcade Mode with Lara Croft

Joyful Spirit- Complete Arcade Mode with Sora

Ultimate Life Form- Complete Arcade Mode with Shadow the Hedgehog

Family Man- Complete Arcade Mode with Ty the Tasmanian Tiger

Grim Reaper- Complete Arcade mode with Death Jr.

The mightiest tribe- Complete Arcade Mode with the Patapons

Best Character in the game- Complete Arcade Mode with Deadpool

Best Dad Ever!- Complete Arcade Mode with Ethan Mars

Keep on Fighting- Complete Arcade Mode with Joel & Ellie

A Real Boy- Complete Arcade Mode with Kutaro

Biggest Journey yet- Complete Arcade Mode with Wanderer

Gunman of the Apocalypse- Complete Arcade Mode with John Marston

Stiff Resistance- Complete Arcade Mode with Nathan Hale

Can you hear them?- Complete Arcade Mode with the Chimera Hybrid

Trouble Makers- Complete Arcade Mode with the Deviants

Escapologists- Complete Arcade Mode with Lil & Larg

Humble Agave farmer- Complete Arcade Mode with Juan Acuagate

Cash is King- Complete Arcade Mode with Arran Danner

Curry Sorceress- Complete Arcade Mode with Pupuru

Phantom Sorcerer- Complete Arcade Mode with Sacrifice

Special Delivery- Complete Arcade Mode with Iota

Master Assassin of the Seven seas- Complete Arcade Mode with Edward Kenway

Fortunate Son- Complete Arcade Mode with Delsin Rowe

Shadow Marshall- Complete Arcade Mode with Lucas Kellan

Galahad No more- Complete Arcade Mode with Sir Galahad

The Greatest Witcher- Complete Arcade Mode with Geralt

Shadow of Chicago- Complete Arcade Mode with Aiden Pierce

He is BACK!- Complete Arcade Mode with a secret character.

I Chose The Impossible - Perform a Level 3 Super with Big Daddy on 'Columbia'

Master of the Ray Sphere- Perform a Level 3 Super with Cole or Evil Cole on 'Alden's Tower'

Interpol HQ Break-In- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sly Cooper on 'Paris'

Kerwan's Capital City- Perform a Level 3 Super with Ratchet on 'Metropolis'

Ally of Larry Da Vinci- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sackboy on 'Dreamscape'

Calypso's Wishes- Perform a Level 3 Super with Sweet Tooth on 'Black Rock Stadium'

The Doctor Is In...- Perform a Level 3 Super with Ratchet on 'San Francisco'

Student Becomes the Master- Perform a Level 3 Super with PaRappa on 'Dojo'

REX versus RAY- Perform a Level 3 Super with Raiden on 'Franzea'

The Peak Point Helmet Blues- Perform a Level 3 Super with Spike on 'Time Station'

Samos' Sacred Site- Perform a Level 3 Super with Jak on 'Sandover Village'

Sic Parvis Magna- Perform a Level 3 Super with Nathan Drake on 'Stowaways'

Autarch of Helghan- Perform a Level 3 Super with Radec on 'Invasion'

Palace of the Underworld- Perform a Level 3 Super with Kratos on 'Hades'

The Heavenly Goddess- Perform a Level 3 Super with Nariko on 'Fearless'

Imposters!- Perform a level 3 Super with the Patapons on 'Hades'

True Fear- Perform a Level 3 Super with Pyramid Head on 'Hospital'

Peace Maker- Perform a level 3 Super with Lucas Kellan on 'The Wall'

Hero of Heskeville- Perform a level 3 Super with Kat on 'Heskeville'

All Hands on Deck- Perform a Level 3 super with Edward Kenway on 'Jackdaw'

Creation of Mine- Perform a level 3 super with either Knack or Crash Bandicoot on 'Laboratory'

El Luchador Grande- Perform a level 3 super with Juan on 'Calaca's Grave'

Ultimate Demon Hunter- Perform a level 3 super with Dante on 'London'

Death to all who oppose me!- Perform a level 3 super with Shadow on Chicago

Light's Creation- Perform a level 3 super with Megaman X on 'Storm Eagle Stage'

 **Silver**

Triple Kill! - Earn a Triple Kill in a match-made online game

Team Sweeper- Earn a Double Kill in a 2v2 match-made online game

3x OVERTIME! - Enter 3x AP Overtime!

Champion- Win a Versus Match against a team of three AI opponents

Combo Virtuoso - Land a 70+ AP Combo in Practice Mode

Two for One - Earn a Double Kill with a Level 1 Super Attack

Victorious! - Win a match-made online game

This is Living - Win a match-made online game without dying

Halfway there- Complete Arcade Mode with 32 different characters

Seriously?- Unlock the secret character

Favoritism- reach rank 100 with any character

 **Gold**

Three for One - Earn a Triple Kill with a Level 1 Super Attack

Playstation Fanatic- Complete Arcade Mode with every single character

It's over?- Complete Story Mode

Leave No one behind!- Reach rank 100 with all the characters.

 **Platinum**

True All Star- You've unlocked every other trophy in the game, Congratulations!

I hope you liked the list, until next time!


	11. Spyro The Dragon

_Intro_

Spyro was returning home after his adventure with the skylanders. He found a nice spot to rest and did exactly that. "Spyro" Spyro ignored the calls, until something hit him on the head. He woke up and saw the chronicler standing in front of him, towering over him "What do you want?" Spyro demanded "There is a great evil in far off lands" The chronicler looked into the distance "and so I ask you to travel with Cynder, to find out what it is" Cynder arrived just after. "So, are you coming or what?" Cynder asked in a playful tone "Uhhh, sure, why not" Spyro flew off with Cynder to find the evil. The Chronicler laughed "Good luck Spyro"

 _Rival Scene_

Spyro and Cynder walked through the crystallized area."Do you think that the source of energy is close by now?" Spyro asked. Cynder laughed "Don't worry, we're close". That was when they saw the man in the red armour holding a strange sword, who approached them. "Are you Dragons?" The man demanded "As a matter of fact, we are!" Spyro blurted out. "Turn back, now" The man's expression never changed from the steely look that he wore. "Not happening buddy" Spyro squared up to the man. "I see" The man continued "Wrong answer" He aimed his sword at Spyro as both fighters got into fighting stances.

 _Outro_

Spyro and Cynder returned home. The Chronicler laughed "I knew you could do it" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other. "You would not believe how weird that was" Spyro told the Chronicler. "Actually, I was watching you the whole time" "What!?" Spyro was shocked "Well, I think you'll be pleased to know that you are an awful lot stronger than when you left" "You mean this?" Cynder asked as she and Spyro started to glow blue. Spyro laughed "Yeah, I guess this makes us a lot stronger.

 _Move Set_

Square- Spyro headbutts a target in front of him, causing huge knock-back damage.

Square+Left or Right-Spyro charges in the direction he is facing, same effect in the air.

Square+Up- Spyro is able to fly temporarily, using this move in the air has no effect.

Square+Down- Spyro swings his tail around, when used in the air, Spyro swings his tail in an arc

Triangle- A ring of faries appears around Spyro, temporarily reflecting projectiles.

Triangle+Left or Right- Spyro Breathes fire in the direction he is facing

Triangle+Up- Spyro shoots a plasma ball diagonally upwards, paralyzing an opponent temporarily

Triangle+Down- Spyro breathes ice in the direction he is facing, freezing an opponent, when used in the air Spyro shoots straight down

Circle- A fairy appears and zaps an opponent directly in front of Spyro.

Circle+Left or Right- Spyro flaps his wings creating a whirlwind which knocks back opponents slowly, but gains no AP.

Circle+Up- Spyro spits out a missile upwards.

Circle+Down- Spyro breathes fire while spinning in a circle

 _Level 1_

Super Charge- Spyro super charges a short distance.

 _Level 2_

Cynder- The Player takes control of Cynder for a few seconds with all attacks being lethal.

 _Level 3_

All enemies turn into sheep and Spyro can fly around the stage for the duration of the super. All attacks are lethal.

 ** _Author's Note_**

This chapter was possibly the shortest I have written yet, or what felt like the shortest, despite not knowing a lot about Spyro. Thanks for viewing and leave a review! Until Next Time!


	12. Dart Feld

_Intro_

Dart wandered around the village, wondering what to do next. Melbu Frahma had been defeated. But then he saw Shana running towards him "Yeah" Dart didn't even look at her. Dart was actually disappointed that he hadn't seen action in so long. "There is talk of a great evil in distant lands, everyone in the village believes that you are the only one who can stop it" Dart looked at her. "I'll gear up" He said at last "You stay here and guard the village". Hours later Dart had geared up. "Good Luck" Shana told Dart before he left. Dart then set off to vanquish this evil, and make sure there were no more who tried to cause him trouble!

 _Rival Scene_

Dart was still dissatisfied with all those he had faced. None had demonstrated skill to even be considered his equal, but that fact was about to change. Dart spotted two creatures walking across the area which looked like, no they were, Dragons. Dart would soon take care of this. He approached the dragons who noticed him. "Are you dragons?" Dart demanded, his grip tightening on his sword. "As a matter of fact we are" The purple one blurted out. So Dart's suspicions were correct. "I see" Dart said, raising his sword at the dragons. "Then you'll have to turn back before I make you wish you had" The purple dragon squared up to Dart "That ain't happening, buddy" He growled, assuming a fighting position. Dart smiled. He just had a gut feeling that this fight was going to be very entertaining.

 _Outro_

Dart returned to the village. "Dart!" It was Shana who was very happy to see Dart return. "So what was it like out there?" Shana asked "Dart laughed a little "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, there were some real freaks out there". A villager approached the two "Dart, the village needs you, Melbu Frahma has returned and he wants your head!" Dart and Shana nodded and ran off to fight Melbu. Dart started to glow blue, and he was very happy, he hadn't felt this alive in a long time, and none would learn that quicker than those who stood in his way!

 _Move Set_

Square- Dart Slashes his opponent with his sword, which can be chained into a combo

Square+ Left or Right- Dart performs a massive slash which causes huge knock back

Square+ Up- Dart slashes upwards which can be chained into a combo before a massive hit

Square+ Down- Dart kicks his opponent into the air, a move which is more powerful when used in the air.

Triangle- Dart launches a fireball at his opponents, which will disappear after a few seconds

Triangle+ Left or Right- Dart uses the heat blade to strike opponents before the sword spits fire causing further damage

Triangle+ Up- Dart slashes up with the flame sword, causing the opponent to lose small amounts of AP at a time.

Triangle+ Down- Dart hits the ground with the Heat Blade, causing a wave of fire to travel out from Dart at both sides, the flames travel further the higher off the ground Dart is when he attacks.

Circle- Dart uses the therapy ring to spawn a small amount of AP.

Circle+ Left or Right- Dart uses the Mind Crush to stun opponents, leaving them vulnerable

Circle+ Up- Dart starts throwing all his words into the air because I'm running out of ideas.

Circle+ Down- Dart Plants a claymore, causing huge knock back damage when an enemy steps on it.

 _Level 1_

Dragoon- A Red Eyed Dragoon appears and charges forward quickly

 _Level 2_

Red Eyed Dragoon- Dart Transforms into a red Dragoon with all his attacks becoming one hit KO's

 _Level 3_

Divine Dragoon- Dart Transforms into a Divine Dragoon and is able to fly around the stage some of his attacks changing but all attacks becoming one hit KO's

 _ **Author's note**_

Well, that was difficult, because the legend of Dragoon could be in Chinese and I would understand it just as well as I did in English, what was hardest was coming up with ranged attacks for Dart seeing as he didn't have any, and I know that the kind of claymore I describe Dart using is not the kind of claymore he actually uses, but I had to improvise. Thanks for viewing feel free to review and until next time!


	13. Iota

_Intro_

Narrator: Imagine a world where there is no fighting, no hunger, no greed, no lust. Nothing but peace. _The world of Tearaway is seen from a mountain top._ That's exactly the kind of world our hero, Iota lives in. _Iota is shown on the mountain top._ Iota's goal is to one day reach the sun, and deliver the message he contains, which is for the sun. But one day the sun moves elsewhere, I wonder why? _Iota is thinking about where the sun went._ But Iota gets optimistic again when news reaches him that far away there is a being of unspeakable power, which is drawing other people to it. _Iota is reading a letter that he has found._ Perhaps they have a message to send this being too? In that case, could this powerful being be the sun. Iota takes in all these possibilities and decides to travel to this being, hopefully find the sun and deliver his special message. _Iota is shown setting off into the distance ready to find the sun._

 _Rival Scene_

The Narrator continued "As Iota continues his journey into uncharted territory he can only be amazed at the amount of different and unique creatures he has seen on his journey so far, each with their own message to send" Iota then saw a little man made out of wool. Iota wanted to know what his message was, so he got the attention of the wooly man, who took a look at Iota and got very excited, jumping up and down and getting out what appeared to be a floating rope. Maybe he wanted to play? But then Iota found he was being highlighted by the rope. Panicking, Iota rolled backwards, away from the rope. Iota was mad with the Wooly man, how dare he try to capture him! Iota was going to teach this man a lesson and got into a fighting stance as did the wooly man.

 _Outro_

Narrator: Iota has safely returned home after his adventure, and though he did not find the sun, he must have done something, because the sun had returned. _Iota is looking up at the sun._ Now Iota can resume his peaceful life as can everyone in the world. _Iota is walking past chattering squirrels and other creatures._ But what about Iota and his secret message? Will he ever reach the sun? _Iota looks at the sun from the mountain as he starts to glow blue._ Well whether or not Iota does, he's certainly going to give it a good try!

 _Move Set_

Square- Iota's Dog claws at opponents in front of Iota and claws at opponents.

Square+ Left Or Right- Iota Rolls in the direction he is moving in.

Square+ Up- Iota launches himself from a catapult, can be charged for a more powerful attack.

Square+ Down- a book appears below an enemy if they are close to Iota, the book then slams shut, causing huge knock back.

Triangle- Iota takes a photo with his camera, stunning enemies caught in the blast.

Triangle+ Left Or Right- Iota uses his accordion to blow enemies away.

Triangle+ Up- Iota throws an acorn in the air, which will remain on the stage for anybody to use as a weapon until it receives enough hits.

Triangle+ Down- Iota throws a Gopher, despite not throwing it very far, it can rack up a huge amount of AP and cause huge knock back if it hits.

Circle- Iota's Dog appears and will fight with Iota, dealing small amounts of knock back and gaining small amounts of AP

Circle+ Left Or Right- Iota throws a scrap in the direction he is facing.

Circle+ Up- Iota bounces on a bounce pad, this move cannot be used in the air.

Circle+ Down- Iota throws confetti at opponents in quick succession, dealing small amounts of knock back, using this in the air will cause Iota to drop a confetti bomb, which explodes when an enemy touches it.

 _Level 1_

Tower Of Doom- Iota topples a tower of scraps, KO'ing anyone caught in the landing zone

 _Level 2_

Piggy Back Ride- Iota starts riding a pig KO'ing anyone he touches

 _Level 3_

The Sun- Iota Summons the sun (You). The player then KO's opponents by tapping enemies using the touchscreen (PSVita) or touchpad (PS4)

 ** _Author's Note_**

After Writing Dart Feld's Chapter, this was refreshing, I liked having to be creative when thinking of Iota's moves, because he is in a game where not a lot of fighting happens. Once again Thanks for viewing and leave a review, until next time!


	14. Sackboy

_Intro_

Narrator: If you were to say your Myogenic Cardiovascular Organ was found in your chest you'd be technically right, but spiritually wrong. _Sackboy is taking a stroll through a world he has created._ Whether it's a welcoming palace or home sweet hovel, your home is where your heart is. Consider Sackboy. _The aforementioned character is decorating his world._ His home is LittleBigPlanet, the ever expanding ethereal dreamscape of endless possibilities. Even the invading Negativitron couldn't persuade the diminutive creature of cloth to forego his crafted world. Indeed, it was he who kicked their bottoms out, and returned LittleBigPlanet to its former glory. And it's no wonder: he's a LittleBigPlanetian, for goodness' sake. We live to create and create to live. _Sackboy is looking at the clouds._ To hear of worlds where destruction outpaces creation is like nails on a chalkboard. Wounding to the soul. _Sackboy gets in his rocket, ready to go to these worlds._ If these worlds crying out for his special brand of creativity exist, Sackboy must search them out. What wonders will he find, reshape and make so much better? We can only dream.

 _Rival Scene_

Sackboy was walking Through a crystallized area when a Paper creature caught his eye, maybe it was a sticker for him to use? Sackboy tried to grab the thing with his popit, but it reacted by breaking free of his grasp. Sackboy started to apologize, but this creature wanted to settle the scores and so Sackboy prepared himself for the fight with the paper ruffian.

 _Outro_

Narrator: Aah, like a blissful memory of a wonderful dream, our little Sack chum returns. _Sackboy gets out of the rocket._ Hope he's brought us a pressie. Of course he has. _Sackboy is shown creating more worlds._ It's the stuff of dreams. The elixir of life. The primordial soul of free thinking. And if we want to exchange this gift for socks, I'll bet he's got the receipt, too. And what's in all this for him? _Sackboy is restoring order to a place ruled by destruction._ Sackboy ventures to worlds troubled by chaos and strife returning with the building blocks of pure imagination so that we can play with them and fashion them into new worlds. So where's his glittering prize? We are his reward. _Sackboy is venturing through another world._ Sackboy's heart is filled with contentment when a LittleBigPlanetian creates and shares. As long as we keep on making and giving, he keeps on smiling. After all, what was it we said at the start of this journey? _Sackboy is staring at the earth and starts to glow blue._ Oh yes, something about hearts and homes. And isn't LittleBigPlanet your home away from home? Sackboy has shown us, once again, you're always welcome home.

 _Move Set_

Square- Sackboy quickly slaps the enemy twice.

Square+ Left or Right- Sackboy grabs the enemy and slams them to the ground.

Square+ Up- Sackboy pulls out his Gripple Grapple and fires it upwards.

Square+ Down- Sackboy pulls out a shield that can reflect projectiles.

Triangle- Sackboy creates a ball made of jam, throws it up, and smacks it down.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Sackboy equips a jetpack and charges forward, knocking enemies over on contact.

Triangle+ Up- Sackboy rockets into the sky, launching enemies in the process.

Triangle+ Down- Sackboy creates a Checkpoint. Press Down + Triangle to come out of the Checkpoint.

Circle- Sackboy launches a piece of cake forward, butt-dropping enemies on contact.

Circle+ Left or Right- Sackboy takes out a fan that pushes enemies and objects away.

Circle+ Up- Sackboy sets a pad on the ground that can launch any character upwards.

Circle+ Down- Sackboy sets down a pad made of electricity that shocks foes if they touch it.

 _Level 1_

Costume Clash - Sackboy quickly changes into one of three costumes and dashes diagonally forward

 _Level 2_

Coal Catastrophe - Sackboy uses his Pop-It to drop flaming coals onto the stage.

 _Level 3_

Prize Bubble Bonus - Uses his Pop-It to trap his enemies in Prize Bubbles that can be collected; Prize Bubbles with AP or Items also appear on the stage.

 ** _Author's Note_**

It keeps getting easier to write chapters, aside from the fact I have to write 50 more. Thanks for viewing and be sure to leave a review!


	15. Cole MacGrath

_Intro_

Cole looked upon Empire city, it was in a state of ruin "This whole city is falling apart. Ravaged by fear, plagued by looters and gangs... it's tearing itself apart as it seems" He spoke to himself."With all my powers, I can't hold it together myself! Plus my other self is trying to take control of me" Cole's hands sparked electricity, one hand blue and the other red."I need help, the kind only people like me can provide" Cole traveled around Empire City, all the while talking to himself. "I've heard of some sort of activity. A gathering of a special group of people. Conduits? Good? Bad?" Cole was deep in thought. I won't know until I find them. But I know I have to find them, have to do what I can to bring them back with me to help me save this city

 _Rival Scene_

Cole was talking to himself. "Seems like no-one here is willing to help, which isn't that disappointing, no one here could've possibly-" He was cut off mid- sentence by the sound of a gun cocking. Cole sighed, he knew he had a gun pressed against his head. "Anything I can help you with?" Cole asked calmly "Tell me who you are and why I should let you walk away" The voice answered. Cole got a look at the person. He looked like a soldier, but not the kind that he fought. "Well if you must know, I'm looking for special people, cause there's a storm coming and I want to know who's on my side" "I work alone" The man growled, Cole just laughed "Well that's too bad, cause I'm a good friend to have" The two got into fighting stances.

 _Outro_

"I don't know if those people were conduits or what" More of Cole talking to himself as he climbs Alden's tower. He looked down on Empire city. Cole stared down at his hands. He started to glow blue as he leapt off the tower

"I don't know if those people were Conduits or what"More of Cole talking to himself as he climbs Alden's tower. "It's long past the time I could worry about who's on which side" He looked down on Empire city. "I've got work to do. It's time to end this, once and for all" "Time to show everyone what I can do, and why I'm doing it" Cole stared down at his hands. He started to glow blue as he jumped off the tower "I'm gonna save this city, or die trying!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Cole swings the Amp downwards, then upwards, finishing the combo with either a palm strike that makes the enemy fall to their knees, or a wide clearing outward swing that sends them away.

Square+ Left or Right- Cole slides through the ground. Depending on button presses, Cole does something different. When used in the air, Cole fires a rope-like lightning that pulls him toward enemies or a wall.

Square+ Up- Cole raises the Amp and causes an electric blast that knocks enemies into the air.

Square+ Down- Cole jumps and smashes the opponent with the Amp. When used in the air, Cole descends with his body charging with electricity and does a powerful Amp smash that sends enemies flying away.

Triangle- Cole fires lightning bolts from his hand, stunning enemies on contact with the fifth hit.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Cole throws an electric grenade that sticks to enemies and walls before it explodes.

Triangle+ Up- Cole unleashes a ball of electric energy to the air. Afterwards, you can fire a lightning bolt to make it home on the target.

Triangle+ Down- Cole fires a wave of energy that pushes enemies away from him.

Circle- Cole creates a shield made of ice that can protect him from projectiles.

Circle+ Left or Right- Cole throws a projectile of ice that freezes enemies.

Circle+ Up- Cole creates a pillar of ice that forces him into the air. This can launch enemies near him. When used in the air, the ice structure falls from Cole's feet hitting anyone beneath it

Circle+ Down- Cole unleashes a rising pillar of ice that lifts enemies. When used in the air, the ice structure falls hitting anyone beneath it.

X (While in the Air)- Cole slows down his fall using electricity from his hands.

X+ Left or Right (While in next to a wall)- Cole hangs from his hand using his magnetic powers.

 _Level 1_

Human Bullet - Cole uses Kinetic Pulse to pick up the enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character.

 _Level 2_

Ionic Freeze - Cole unleashes a wave of ice spikes that take out any enemies in the way.

 _Level 3_

Electric Tornado - Cole uses Ice Launch to fly to the foreground of the stage, enabling him to sweep the stage using Ionic Vortex while in a over-the-shoulder view. At the end of the Super, Cole strikes the stage with an Ionic Storm.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Cole and Evil Cole are going to be the same person in this fic and the fic I have planned for after this one which will open up some plot material. I know, you are very hyped for this fanfiction I've mentioned once before and will probably start writing in 2016, absolutely no sarcasm in that statement. Thanks for viewing! Until next time!


	16. Colonel Radec

_Intro_

"Power. All Men crave it" The Colonel looked down upon a destroyed Helghan "Some fight for it tooth and nail...never understanding the struggle to hold it only leads to it slipping through the fingers" He was gearing up to go into battle "Power always finds its way to me, and always when it is most needed. Now, for example" Radec walked among the destroyed ISA intruders and dead bodies "Helghan is under assault by the ISA, an invasion which threatens out very existence. While beyond this planet and the warships massing above it, there are rumors of even more...formidable opponents" Radec stared beyond the warships "A weak man might wait for those who oppose him to reveal themselves. Luckily enough for Helghan, I am not a weak man" "No. I will find those who seek to do us harm" Radec checked his guns "I will find them, and I will show them what true power looks like!"

 _Rival Scene_

"I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain" Radec muttered to himself "If this is the true threat to the Helghast, then we have little to worry about" Then he heard the sound of static electricity, which turned out to be a man knelt over with red and blue electricity emanating from him, but slowly the electricity was all red. The man jumped up from his position to meet Radec. "Good afternoon Sir, anything I can help you with?" The man quizzed. Radec didn't like this fellow, but decided to play along. "What are you?" Radec demanded, keeping his distance from the man. The man chuckled "Well, I'm a conduit and I'm looking for special people, have you seen any?" He continued to be casual as ever. "What if they don't want to be found?" Radec asked, his hand reaching for his pistol and combat knife. "Are you... trying to be a hero, spaceman?" The man's attitude immediately changed and so had Radec's, who's motives became obvious, kill this man, he's a threat to the Helghast. "Maybe I am" Radec growled as he took out his pistol and combat knife "and I sure won't let inconveniences like you stand in my way" The two got ready to fight in their biggest brawl yet!

 _Outro_

"The warriors I've encountered were among the most worthy of my talents" Radec looks at an ongoing battle between the ISA and Helghast "It's almost a pity none were my equal, though not unexpected" Radec is looking at computer monitors "Unfortunately, this diversion has done little to stem the flow of the ISA forces to Helghan" Radec readied himself for battle "My planet needs leadership now more than ever" "Strong leadership, bringing order to Helghan while protecting it from outside forces. Leadership born of respect. And respect, of course, is born of power" "And if the people of Helghan and the ISA invaders think they know the power I carry, they're wrong" Radec started to glow blue "And being wrong in this case will cost them, dearly."

 _Move Set_

Square- Radec hits the enemy with the stock of his rifle, then does a front kick.

Square+ Left or Right- Radec stabs forward with his knife, then blasts the enemy away using his shotgun pistol. When used in the air, Radec fires a single shot using his shotgun.

Square+ Up- Radec does a diagonally upward stab with his knife.

Square+ Down- Radec drops a grenade orb and cloaks away from it.

Triangle- Radec fires three blasts from his machine gun and pauses to reload a new clip. Holding Btn triangle will keep Radec firing.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Radec holds out a sniper rifle and fires.

Triangle+ Up- Radec points a shotgun upward and fires.

Triangle+ Down- Radec points a grenade launcher down to the ground and fires.

Circle- Radec fires an explosive bolt which detonates after latching onto an opponent.

Circle+ Left or Right- Radec throws an electric grenade which detonates in mid-air, stunning nearby opponents.

Circle+ Up- Radec fires a blast of electricity diagonally into the air.

Circle+ Down- Radec fires a burst of flame.

 _Level 1_

StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher - Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. The projectiles will home in on an opponent if the reticule is highlighting them.

 _Level 2_

StA5X Arc Cannon - Radec fires a short burst from an Arc Cannon, which traverses horizontally across the screen.

 _Level 3_

StA-X6 Jetpack - Radec equips a jetpack and flies into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective.

 _ **Author's Note**_

I only have next chapter to not have to think of my own attacks now. That narrows down the options as to who it could be, maybe? Thanks for viewing guys! Until next time.


	17. Zeus

_Intro_

"There is trouble in Olympus, and great turmoil in the mortal world" Zeus was pondering his next actions, sitting in his throne "Souls from across the universe amass to do battle, including my own son" Zeus looks down upon Olympus "All in service of a self-proclaimed god, an imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all" Zeus was still deep in thought "I have forbidden the gods from interfering in the affairs of mortals. Olympus must remain removed from the clamor below. But Kratos has shown what can happen when those not born of Olympus attain too much power" Zeus flew off to fight this imposter "I will put a stop to this madness. And to anyone who dares stand in my way."

 _Rival Scene_

Zeus looked at the hexagonal towers. "This is the work of the pretender?" He scoffed "Why, it looks like a mortal child's play thing!" He turned around, "Don't you agree, mortal?" He turned his attention to a dark creature. The creature looked over his shoulder. "I don't see any mortals here" The creature replied. Zeus laughed "You mean to tell me that you are immortal?" Zeus asked in a joking manner. The creature growled. "Oh, I'm more than just immortal old man!" Zeus was taken aback by this sudden burst of rage "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form!" Zeus got ready to fight. "and I will end you, right here and right now!"

 _Outro_

Zeus stormed back to his palace "It had been too long since I've been back to Olympus. I have restored order on earth, where before there was only chaos. To do so, the most unruly of mortals had to be reminded of their place, and the so-called god stripped of his pretense" Zeus stared at a map of Olympus "The threat posed by Kratos is real. It must be dealt with decisively" Zeus sat in his throne "He must be made aware of the power that the Gods of Olympus possess. And if he thought he would simply stride into Olympus..." Zeus started to glow blue "...he will soon enough see what a mistake that is"

 _Move Set_

 _Note: All of Zeus' attacks can be charged_

Square- Zeus punches an opponent with an electric fist.

Square+ Left or Right- Similar to the move above.

Square+ Up- Zeus uppercuts an opponent with an electric fist.

Square+ Down- Zeus slams down on the ground with an electric fist.

Triangle- Zeus shoots thunderbolts from his hands.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Zeus shoots larger thunderbolts at a slower speed.

Triangle+ Up- Zeus throws lightning arrows in an arc, stunning enemies hit by the bolt.

Triangle+ Down- Zeus shoots thunderbolts straight down when in the air, if on the ground, Zeus shoots bolts at his feet.

Circle- Zeus teleports away from his location, leaving a mirage of himself where he was, which explodes when hit, stunning enemies.

Circle+ Left or Right- Zeus fires a prolonged blast of electricity from his hands, consuming and damaging foes for a few seconds before blowing opponents back.

Circle+ Up- Zeus calls down a bolt of lightning on himself, which works as an anti-air mechanism.

Circle+ Down- Zeus stomps on opponents, which works better in the air.

 _Level 1_

Lightning Clap - Zeus claps his hands together and releases a burst of lightning.

 _Level 2_

Ultimate Storm - Zeus glides around the stage and releases a burst of lightning around him.

 _Level 3_

Wrath of Zeus - Zeus teleports the opponents to the summit of sacrifice and grows to gigantic size. Zeus then attacks fighters from the background, summoning lightning bolts and smashing his fists down

 ** _Author's Note_**

Well... The wiki was absolutely no help, hoping for an easier chapter next time. Thanks for viewing anyway guys. Until Next Time.


	18. Shadow The Hedgehog

_Intro_

Shadow stood on top of a skyscraper. Mobius was safe, for now. Sonic had gone elsewhere, taking Tails with him, presumably Eggman decided to pursue him. "Thanks to Sonic and his big ego, Eggman has left Mobius, making it slightly safer here" Shadow thought out loud "Shadow" A voice called. Shadow snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to Omega "I have detected great power far from Mobius" Omega continued in a monotonous tone. "Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked "Negative, It is something much greater. It draws to it strong warriors, some who claim to be-" "The ultimate life form" Shadow completed the sentence, before turning away in disgust. Those who claimed to be something so great were usually cowards, he had seen so often a once loud and brash fighter reduced to tears once he was done with them. "I suppose you want to know if I'm going there" "Affirmative" Omega confirmed "Wish me luck" Shadow said in a sarcastic tone, before using chaos control. "Ultimate Life Form" Shadow muttered "Ha! Don't make me laugh, I think it's time someone showed these fools what true power really is!"

 _Rival Scene_

Shadow continued his journey towards this power, apparently greater than the chaos emeralds. "Hold it mortal!" Shadow turned to the man. He looked absolutely ridiculous, he sounded equally as delusional, best ignore him, Shadow thought. Shadow kept on walking "You dare defy a God?!" The man shrieked. "Listen buddy" Shadow turned his attention to the man "I don't have a bone to pick with you, and for your sake I'd like it to stay that way" The man was in shock. He then threw a lightning bolt at Shadow, who used chaos control to avoid it. "That was a mistake buddy" Shadow growled, "A mistake I can correct, if you like" The two got into fighting stances.

 _Outro_

Shadow ended up back where he started. "I assume everything went well" "Yeah" Shadow answered Omega. "Those who I fought were among the toughest I have ever fought, and still none bested me" Shadow was disappointed. "Did you find out what the power was?" Omega asked "Yeah, you were right Omega, that power was unlike any other" Shadow smiled. Bang! The two turned their heads at the noise. They knew exactly what it was, Eggman had left, but not his badniks. "You ready Omega?" Shadow asked, "Affirmative" Omega readied his weapons as Shadow started to glow blue "Good, cause I sure as hell am!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Shadow punches in the direction he is facing.

Square+ Left or Right- Shadow dashes into enemies, sending them into the air.

Square+ Up- Shadow kicks opponents into the air.

Square+ Down- Shadow performs a spin dash which can be charged for a more powerful attack. When used in the air, Shadow performs a homing attack.

Triangle- Shadow fires chaos energy at opponents in a way similar to Cole's electricity attack.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Shadow launches a chaos spear in the direction he is facing, when used in the air he fires the chaos spear at a downward angle

Triangle+ Up- Shadow fires an RPG straight up, causing huge knock back, despite being avoidable.

Triangle+ Down- Shadow fires a short range pistol shot, causing huge knock back on contact with enemies.

Circle- Shadow uses chaos control to teleport away from his current location.

Circle+ Left or Right- Shadow fires a grenade from a grenade launcher which explodes on impact with foes.

Circle+ Up- Shadow uses Chaos force to levitate opponents in front of him.

Circle+ Down- Shadow fires a burst of Chaos energy onto the ground, expanding for a radius that depends on how long the attack has been charged for and how high up in the air Shadow is when he uses the attack.

 _Level 1_

Chaos Blast- Shadow uses Chaos blast, KO'ing anyone caught within the short range blast.

 _Level 2_

Inhibitor Rings- Shadow removes his inhibitor rings and dashes from one side of the screen to the other KO'ing anyone caught in the blast caused by the speed of the run

 _Level 3_

Super Shadow- Shadow transforms into Super Shadow making all attacks lethal and giving Shadow the ability to fly.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Now that was a great chapter. Thanks for viewing!


	19. Jak & Daxter

_Intro_

Jak along with Daxter are riding around the world in the Hellcat cruiser looking for a new source of ECO. "So where are we headed anyways?" Daxter asked "And don't say 'Somewhere thataway' again" Jak replied "I wish I could say exactly, Daxter. I'm positive there's a new source of ECO out here somewhere" Daxter sat up "More Eco? Are you sure about this?" "From what I've heard, this is something different. Powerful stuff, and we're not the only ones looking for it" Jak explained. Daxter sighed "Why do I get the feeling your neck is gonna need saving again? Anyway, you're in luck, my calendar is clear for today... and tomorrow" "It's nice to have you looking out for me Dax" Jak said. Daxter laughed "Isn't that what I always do?"

 _Rival Scene_

"You we've run into some real freaks on this little adventure of yours" Daxter scolded "Like that thing for example" Daxter pointed to a feline like creature walking by. "Two heads!" He exclaimed. "What'd you just say?" The creature asked "Pardon me?" A voice piped up from behind the creature "Oh, the little one's just a sidekick" Daxter retreated onto Jak's shoulder. "Did that, Weasel creature just call me a sidekick?" The Robot asked "WEASEL CREATURE?!" Daxter was shocked. "Maybe it's time someone taught you some manners" Jak took out his blaster as the feline creature and robot got ready for a fight.

 _Outro_

Jak and Daxter eventually returned to their home planet after their biggest adventure yet "Well, THAT was different" Daxter threw himself back in his chair. "Yeah" Jak agreed "Some of those...People...Were interesting. The Important thing is that they're gone now and the planet is safe" Daxter corrected him "No, the important thing is that we're home now. I know a certain girl wearing a certain pair of pants I'm long overdue to see" Jak laughed "Yeah, It'll be nice to see Keira again too" "Yeah, we've got some stories to tell, huh? Don't worry, I'll make sure to mention your part in all of this. Maybe." Daxter said smugly. "The fact is, I'm not even sure how we pulled a lot of that off. It must have something to do with this new ECO we found." Daxter sat up "Really? I'd say I was my usual spectacular self, same as always. Say, you want to step on it? I'm getting hungry." The Hellcat cruiser started to glow blue. "Buckle up buddy, let's see if we can get back in time for lunch"

 _Move Set_

Square- Jak spins around, hitting enemies on either side of him multiple times, before knocking them away. You can move Jak during this attack.

Square+ Left or Right- Jak rushes forward and punches the opponent. Can be cancelled into Uppercut with a second press of Square. When used in the air, Jak dashes forward while on his jetboard. If the hit connects, he punches the enemy, sending them flying away.

Square+ Up- Jak leaps into the air and uppercuts.

Square+ Down- Jak hops into the air, flips, and then slams to the ground.

Triangle- Jak takes out a large gun and fires a beam of blue energy. This attack slowly raises the opponent off of the ground.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Jak takes out a rifle and fires up to three shots, with the last one knocking away opponents.

Triangle+ Up- Jak unleashes a blast of purple energy that is fired diagonally upwards. Any enemy struck by the blast are shocked.

Triangle+ Down- Jak fires up to three shots with a large rifle at a downward angle, The bullets can bounce off walls and platforms.

Circle- Jak fires a drone that repeatedly fires shots downwards.

Circle+ Left or Right- Jak uses a laser pistol and fires a few bullets that home in on opponents, lifting them into the air.

Circle+Up- A green energy force surrounds Jak, and enemies float into the air on contact.

Circle+ Down- Jak sets a small field of red energy at the tip of his gun that explodes. If you charge it, the field grows even bigger and the explosion has a much larger radius.

 _Level 1_

Precursor Legacy- Jak summons a blue eco vent. Any opponents near Jak when summoning and using the eco vent will die from the surging blue eco.

 _Level 2_

Dark Jak's Dark Bomb- Jak transforms into Dark Jak, which causes an initial stun to opponents directly in front of him both on ground & air, leaps up and performs his trademark Dark Bomb attack on the ground. Opponents will also be knocked out from touching Dark Jak while performing the Dark Bomb.

 _Level 3_

Light Jak- Jak turns into Light Jak and gains the ability to fly (Light Flight) and fly faster (Light Boost), use Light Shield, Flash Freeze, and Light Blast.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Mostly a chapter of copy and paste, too bad my mouse has a mind of it's own. Thanks for viewing! Until Next Time.


	20. Ratchet and Clank

_Intro_

Ratchet and Clank were traveling through space, looking for some gold bolts for the space subscription."Come on Pal!" Ratchet moaned "If there were any gold bolts out here, space pirates woud've picked 'em up by now. Let's go home and finish season five of Trick Out My Dropship, huh?" Ratchet tried in vain to convince Clank, who simply explained "I will remind you that without gold bolts, there is no money for a Spaceflix subscription" Ratchet conceded "Good point. Where to next?" "A survey of materials recovered from micro-debris along congruent vectors originating in this quadrant... indicates a high likelihood of gold bolt production." Clank explained. "Well, that sounds worth checking out." Ratchet agreed Clank went on "Might I suggest we align our search along the following criteri-" Ratchet cut him off "Hang on a second. The trans-scaling reductive subinverter's picked something up." Ratchet stared at the monitor "Let's head that way - I bet that's where we'll find the bolts." It was Clank's turn to concede "We could do that instead." Ratchet set a course for the source of gold bolts. "On the way there, can you make sure our Spaceflix queue is updated? I'd hate to have to sit through another episode of Horgspleen Plus Thirteen." Ratchet shuddered at the thought of that!

 _Rival Scene_

Ratchet was talking to Clank "I'm starting to wonder if that signal we picked up was real or not. Have you seen even one Gold Bolt?" Clank agreed "No. But we have found... ...that" Clank pointed to an elf and weasel that happened to be passing by. Ratchet scoffed "Yeah. I'd rather have the bolts." The Elf retorted "What was that?" Clank tried to keep the peace "My friend was merely commenting on the small likelihood of your leading us to-" "Did that tin pot just call us WORTHLESS!?" The weasel screeched, handing the elf a gun "Show 'em Jak! Show 'em what we're worth." Clank got nervous "Now, now. I am sure there is a reasonable solution we can arrive at."Ratchet drew his Omniwrench. Ratchet leered the Elf "I think this is plenty reasonable. Let's settle this."

 _Outro_

Ratchet and Clank were back traveling through space. "That was really something!" Ratchet exclaimed "Quite exciting" Clank agreed "You know who would have loved that?" Ratchet turned to Clank "Qwark!" They both said at the same time. "Well probably just as well he isn't here" Ratchet thought out loud "I think he's still a little irritated about that pair of stunderwear I snuck into his suitcase" "It would be amusing though" Clank pointed out "As fun as all that was, we still didn't find any gold bolts" Ratchet sighed "Shall we resume our search?" Clank asked "Sounds like a plan to me" Ratchet agreed as the ship started to glow blue "And whatever we're up against, we're ready for it" The ship then set off to a distant galaxy, in search of gold bolts

 _Move Set_

Square- One handed alternating wrench swings that ends with a 360 degree spin attack that ejects enemies.

Square+ Left or Right- Ratchet throws wrench in front that travels about 3 meters and then returns.

Square+ Up- Shock Ravager is an electrically charged whip that stuns enemies. Ratchet stands in place with an upward whipping motion.

Square+ Down- Ratchet leaps into the air with wrench held over head with both hands and then slams it into the ground for a small AOE effect that mini launches opponents.

Triangle- The Sonic Eruptor sends foes flying with a thunderous belching sound that emanates from the small creature held in this weapon (may be charged for a bigger blast).

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ratchet's main pistol from the Ratchet series that can be repeated by holding Triangle.

Triangle+ Up- Ratchet fires a rocket at opposing enemies.

Triangle+ Down- Ratchet stands in place and fires the Buzz Blades.

Circle- Long range energy based cross bow that functions much like a sniper rifle. Holding down the Circle button causes a targeting beam to appear. Use LS to aim targeting beam. Releasing the button will cause the rifle to fire.

Circle+ Left or Right- Ratchet tosses out a small capsule that explodes on contact the environment and releases 4 small robots that walk forward and explode on impact with an enemy or the environment.

Circle+ Up- A pet that stays close to Ratchet and Clank and auto attacks enemies when they get close.

Circle+ Down- Ratchet overhand tosses a tesla spike in front of him.

X(While In The Air)- Ratchet uses his Heli-Pack to stay airborne.

 _Level 1_

RYNO V - Ratchet brings out the RYNO V for a mid-ranged attack, firing bullets and missiles.

 _Level 2_

Clank Goes Commando - Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Chronobombs to slow down and impede opponents, and the Chronoscepter to KO opponents.

 _Level 3_

Flight of the Aphelion - Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphelion and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long! It's just that this chapter and the last one have been a chore to write, because it was too much copy and paste, but I'd like to thank everyone who reads my fanfiction, I get excited just at the thought that someone is taking time out of their day to read my stories, so please keep reading and I promise to keep writing. Until Next Time!


	21. Aiden Pearce

_Intro_

Aiden was walking along the streets of Chicago, unknown to all. His life was back to normal, or about as normal as it would ever be, which isn't very normal. His phone then rang. "Talk to me T-Bone" Aiden looked around to make sure no one was watching him. "Dude you gotta come back to the hideout, quick!" T-Bone yelled "Why?" Aiden asked "Just Hurry!" Came the reply. Aiden went back to the hideout. "So what's the problem?" Aiden asked. T-Bone ran around to all the computers frantically. "Our entire hacking Network is down!" T-Bone almost screamed "Our details will be on public display, we'll be going behind bars for a long time!" Then one of the screens started flashing and bleeping. Aiden and T-Bone went over to it. "It's an IP Address" Aiden murmured. T-Bone traced the IP Address. "That's not in Chicago" Aiden thought "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson" Aiden spoke up "Guard the place while I'm gone" T-Bone made a mock salute. "Aiden was deep in thought as he exited the hideout. After all he had been through, he tried to put everything behind him. No One knew that though, because everyone wanted him dead. And to think that he had killed each and every one of those people only to be called back into action once more- Aiden shook his head. "This guy is going to know he's been barking up the wrong tree, but he won't live to tell the tale!"

 _Rival Scene_

Aiden had seen some strange things, most of which he couldn't identify. "Whoever is hacking into network is close by, I just need to find out who exactly it is". A raccoon dropped out of the sky. Aiden stood back. "Greetings, kind sir" The raccoon held out his hand in a mocking gesture "What brings you here?" "What brings me here is none of your concern" Aiden snapped. "What brings you here?" Why I'm looking for data" The Raccoon replied "Not just any old data, but data for bank accounts, all gathered under the name of T-Bone" Aiden realized what he needed to do now "That data is not for people or rodents like you to stick their noses into!" Aiden towered over the Raccoon "and I will make sure you know that better than anyone after I'm done with you!" The Raccoon tried to call for backup. "Bentley, I need the most-" Static. The Raccoon looked back at Aiden, readying his cane. "Now lets see how you fight without your fancy tech" Aiden laughed, pulling out his Truncheon.

 _Outro_

Aiden entered the Bunker again, he never thought that the place would be so inviting, but it was after everything he had seen. "Hey! Look who's back" T-Bone jokingly said "You did good out there Aiden, our identities are safe and our networks are running safely again" "Man, you would not believe what I saw out there" Aiden sat down "There were some really weird things out there" "Yeah sure there were" T-Bone laughed. "No, seriously, this was some strange stuff, even by our standards, there was something else out there" T-Bone stopped laughing "What can you tell me about that?" T-Bone asked "This" Aiden smirked as all the data banks and computers started to glow blue. "Woah!" T-Bone stood back "Now our CTos hacking network is the strongest in the world" Aiden explained "Now anyone, Blume, Dedsec, Defalt, anyone who attempts to hack our network, is going to know that I don't take to kindly to anyone who stands in my way!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Aiden hits opponents with his Truncheon, stunning them.

Square+Left or Right- Aiden hits opponents with his Truncheon, this move can be chained into a three hit combo.

Square+ Up- Aiden hits opponents on the head with his Truncheon, causing huge knock back on contact.

Square+ Down- Aiden knocks opponents into the air using his Truncheon, before slamming them into the ground with it.

Triangle- Aiden fires his 1911, this move can be used over and over until Aiden has to reload.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Aiden throws a grenade.

Triangle+ Up- Aiden throws an IED into the air. Using this move again will detonate the bomb.

Triangle+ Down- Aiden Places a proximity IED, which explodes if an enemy steps near it.

Circle- Using his phone, Aiden will block any projectiles fired at him and proceed to mimic the attack that was just used on him.

Circle+ Left or Right- Aiden detonates a switch box, stunning enemies, caught in the blast.

Circle+ Up- Aiden drinks an energy drink, making him temporarily faster than everyone else.

Circle+ Down- Aiden will make bollards appear out of the ground, despite being avoidable, these bollards will cause huge knockback to anyone they hit.

 _Level 1_

Power Cut- A huge power box appears a few feet in front of Aiden. He shoots the box, KO'ing anyone shot by the bullet or caught by the explosion.

 _Level 2_

Traffic Jam- Two cars appear at opposite ends of the screen, Aiden will turn a set of traffic lights green, causing the two cars to crash into each other at center stage, anyone hit by the cars is KO'ed.

 _Level 3_

Total Control- A brief cutscene is played where T-Bone is at a computer, he presses a button which causes cars to crash, pipes to explode, bollards to rise and fall, etc.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Almost at 1,000 views, please keep viewing! I wanted to get Sly Cooper's chapter out of the way first, but I'm having trouble motivating myself to write that one, but I'm almost done, school is starting up in two weeks, so expect there to be not as much new chapters up after then. Until next time! Thanks for your time!


	22. Sly Cooper

_Intro_

Somewhere in Paris, on a rooftop there was a tortoise, a hippo and a racoon gathered round a computer. "Come on, Bentley!" Sly pouted impatiently "When are we gonna crack this guy?" "Just a minute Sly!" Bentley pressed a button. "Done" "What is?" Bentley asked "We've pulled off the haul of the century" Sly explained "This 'Pierce' guy apparently has a small fortune resting in his account, and we've just taken every last penny of it" Bentley finished the explanation "But it says this guy is a master hacker, we can't take any risks" "So what are you suggesting?" Sly raised his brow "I've exposed his personal information on the internet, so police should be able to track him down" Bentley explained before the gang decided to relax for a while. "Hey guys!" Bentley caught the attention of the other two "Check this out" The screen of the computer showed a white W on a black screen. "We've been hacked!" Bentley exclaimed. "Sly, Binoccom!" Sly quickly handed over his gadget, Bentley fiddled around with the Binoccom after connecting it to the computer. "Sly! I've traced the IP address and put it on the Binoccom, you know what to do!" "Take care Sly" Bentley waved as the Racoon made his way across the rooftops, setting off across the rooftops to protect his identity.

 _Rival Scene_

Sly landed in the crystallized area, he knew he was close to the hacker, but who or what was it? A man in a trench coat and hat came walking through the area, looking down at his phone. Sly decided to confront this guy "Nice day for a hacking, isn't it?" Sly jumped down behind the man. "I suppose" The man turned around "Anting you're trying to suggest?" He asked, reaching for his truncheon. Sly saw where this was going, "Of course I am" Sly took out his crook "Wrong answer" The man advanced towards Sly, who knew that this guy wasn't going to walk away without a fight!

 _Outro_

"Sly!" Murray ran over to his friend and hugged him. "Nice to see you guys too" Sly laughed, releasing himself from Murray's grip. "Our identities are safe, but unfortunately, we had to abort the hack though" Bentley explained "No problem" Sly said "Anyway, I found something on my travels that I think will benefit us very greatly" "What's that?" Murray asked "Get in the van and I'll show you" Sly smirked. "All three of them got in the van, which was when it started to glow blue "Wow!" Murray was impressed "The van has never gone this fast before!" "Now let's go cause some trouble" Sly sat back in his seat as the van took off into the distance.

 _Move Set_

Square- Quick double-swing which sends opponents rolling away, when used in the air, Sly performs a Quick downward swing which flattens opponents

Square+Left or Right- Quick forward leap attack which launches opponents for followups.

Square+Up- Heavy uppercut swipe which leads into downward swipe.

Square+Down- Whirling attack which hits on both sides and staggers opponents, can be charged for more powerful strikes, when used in the air, Sly performs a Straight downward slam which ejects opponents.

Triangle- Sly Throws a loud alarm clock which stuns opponents, when used in the air, Sly performs A Downward swing which stuns opponents for one second.

Triangle+Left or Right- Sly performs a Ground rolling attack that bounces off opponents.

Triangle+Up- Quick teleport which can be aimed in 2 horizontal directions, or take you right behind the enemy.

Triangle+Down- Sly drops a bomb that Confuses opponents and inverts their controller inputs.

Circle- Creates a cardboard copy of Sly to absorb enemy attacks, while the real Sly gives you a back stab! Used as a counter move.

Circle+Left or Right- Sly performs a Long horizontal ground glide, leaving a electrical trap behind.

Circle+Up- Sly Hops inside an explosive barrel; press any attack button to set off.

Circle+Down- Sly Lays down an explosive which blows up on contact.

X(While in the air)- Sly takes out a parachute and uses it to slow down the speed of his fall.

 _Level 1_

Unstoppable Ally - Murray briefly shows up and Thunder Flops an opponent with a tumbling arm charge.

 _Level 2_

Flying Raccoon - Sly flies around on Carmelita's jetpack and drops bombs on opponents. You can freely move in any direction while using this super.

 _Level 3_

Recon Sly and His Targets - Bentley comes on the binocucom and helps Sly wipe out enemies by taking pictures of them.

 _ **Author's Note**_

This chapter was quite tedious to write also, but I know that I will enjoy the next two chapters much more enjoyable though! Until Next Time!


	23. Pyramid Head

_Intro_

'The deserted town of Silent Hill. It was once a flourishing tourist destination, but now it was something...Darker. One such thing is me' The Pyramid head thought to itself, trudging through the streets of the deserted town, lugging the Great Knife behind him 'There are many who would shy away from such an eerie place, but some are brave enough to come here, or stupid enough. Some come here looking to repent on their past sins, which is extremely courageous, but then there are the fools, those known as Heroes' The Pyramid Head walked away from the town slowly but surely. 'Gaah!' The Pyramid Head made a loud grunting noise 'Heroes of what? Cowards more likely, even bad people. Which is why I must remind them of their status, yes. I, The Pyramid Head am going to drag these so-called heroes, kicking and screaming, back to Silent Hill!'

 _Rival Scene_

'Just as I predicted' The Pyramid Head thought as it walked through the crystallized area. 'All of them are cowards, each and every one of them, none of them had the guts to stand up to me' The very idea of it made The Pyramid Head furious, it went berserk and slammed its sword into the ground, and then it stopped. There was a gun pointed at it. The Pyramid Head looked up and saw a man, just a man, a stupid ordinary human man! He stood there with the gun in his hand, completely unfazed by the terrifying appearance of the Pyramid Head or his sudden burst of rage. The Pyramid Head tried to find something to weaken the man mentally 'Let's see' It thought 'Aha! His son!' It tried to force guilt into the man's head. "I can still save him you know" The man spoke. The Pyramid Head stumbled backwards, unable to comprehend what it heard. "Why do you think I'm out here?" The man asked "I know that I can, even if you don't" The Pyramid Head couldn't believe it. Superhumans, Talking animals, Weapons experts and everything in the book, but all it took to match it was a simple human father, no skills no powers, plain as you like. The Pyramid Head let out a low moan, This man, he couldn't walk away now, the Pyramid Head was going to show him the full consequences of his actions! The Pyramid Head readied the great knife and slowly lumbered towards the man.

 _Outro_

'Many of those I met on my journey were cowards, as I expected' The Pyramid Head thought as it trudged through the streets of Silent Hill 'However, they were not easily pushed aside, in fact some of them pushed me to my limit, but of course none were my equal' The Pyramid Head looked up. On top of a hill, just outside Silent Hill a car made its way down the hill. The Pyramid Head walked into the nearest building 'I suppose my work will never be done' The Pyramid Head started to glow blue. 'But I don't mind, I like my job, and I think now I'll appreciate it even more!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Pyramid head quickly slashes at an opponent using the great knife.

Square+ Left or Right- Pyramid head lunges at an opponent with the great knife, causing huge knock back, but is extremely slow.

Square+ Up- Pyramid Head slashes upwards with the great knife.

Square+ Down- Pyramid Head slams the great knife into the ground.

Triangle- Pyramid Head deals a strong punch to create massive damage.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Pyramid Head throws a cleaver, which is fast but not powerful.

Triangle+ Up- Pyramid Head throw its spear into the air, height and power can be charged.

Triangle+ Down- Pyramid Head slams the great Hammer into the ground creating a shockwave, which damages those not hit by the hammer.

Circle- Pyramid head headbutts an opponent.

Circle+ Left or Right- Pyramid head throws a Mannequin forwards.

Circle+ Up- Pyramid head stabs forwards with his spear.

Circle+ Down- Pyramid Head performs an extremely powerful but extremely slow slash with the great knife, this move can be used in mid-air for a more devastating effect.

 _Level 1_

Tiny Pieces- Pyramid Head dashes forward, grabs the nearest opponent and rips them up, anyone near Pyramid head will also be KO'ed

 _Level 2_

Double Trouble- Pyramid Head summons a second Pyramid Head who's attacks are Lethal as well as Pyramid Head's for a short time.

 _Level 3_

A cutscene is played where Pyramid Head disappears into a thick fog along with the other characters, the fog then clears to reveal that there is no one left except Pyramid Head.

 _ **Author's Note**_

I've been waiting to write this one for a while now, the Pyramid Head is one of my favorite video game characters, and I also will enjoy writing about its rival, which makes for arguably the most interesting rivalry in this fanfiction (At Least So Far) Until Next Time! I appreciate you viewing!


	24. Ethan Mars

_Intro_

Ethan Mars knelt down at a grave, but this wasn't just any grave, the grave read 'Here lies Shaun Mars, a beloved son, missed by many' Ethan sighed "Ethan, I-I'm so sorry" Madison paige knelt down beside him. "His death wasn't your fault" Ethan stood up. "It wasn't your fault either" Madison walked over to him "Ethan you can't punish yourself for what happened. We've dealt with Scott, he's gone, we can live a normal life!" What your sons would want!" Just then, Ethan's phone rang. "I have a trial for you Ethan Mars" The voice came "If you want to bring back your son follow my instructions" Ethan didn't have any questions, he just sprinted towards his car. "But, how can you know that this guy is even telling the truth?" Madison asked as Ethan started the car "Look, even if it isn't true, Madison it's worth a shot" Ethan explained as he took off in his car, in a valiant attempt to save his son!

 _Rival Scene_

Ethan walked into the Crystallized area, he hoped he was close to his prize, he didn't want to fight anymore good hearted people. But his greatest challenge was yet to come. He started to see visions of Shaun and Jason. "What? How?" Ethan nervously backed away. 'How could I be so stupid' He thought, he looked up and saw the most terrifying creature imaginable, a human body that carried an oversized blade around wearing a blood stained butcher's jacket, but his most notable feature was his head, or lack of one. Instead a steel Pyramid rested on his shoulders. "You, You want to stop me?" Ethan asked the abomination, which grunted in response and started to lumber towards Ethan. "Come on, Ethan" Ethan muttered to himself, before taking out an axe and facing the nightmare. "For Shaun!"

 _Outro_

"Ethan!" Madison ran over to the former father of two "Did you, find the power that was promised for you?" She asked. Ethan smiled "Madison, I've changed since then. I know now that no matter what I do, it won't bring either of my sons back" Madison was stunned by his change of mood. Ethan continued "But is doesn't mean I still can't be a great person" "My, my" Madison smiled "You still manage to surprise me, Ethan Mars" Ethan laughed as he started to glow blue "That's not all, I'm full of surprises!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Ethan Punches an enemy three times, knocking them away on the third time.

Square+ Left or Right- Ethan uses Jason's toy sword to hit opponents in yet another three hit combo.

Square+ Up- Ethan picks up an opponent and throws them into the air, which can knock back other enemies too.

Square+ Down- Ethan smashes a plate off the opponents head, stunning them, when used in the air, Ethan will drop the plate instead.

Triangle- Ethan stabs any opponent in front of him.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ethan fires a gun, which is powerful but needs to be reloaded afterwards.

Triangle+ Up- Ethan uses a saw to lift opponents into the air, this move works very well when used in the air.

Triangle+ Down- Ethan swings an axe into the ground, when used in the air, Ethan will swing the axe in a circle.

Circle- Ethan drinks a bottle of Whiskey, temporarily preventing him from being stunned or knocked back.

Circle+ Left or Right- Ethan starts throwing random objects at opponents like books, plates, bricks and chairs.

Circle+ Up- Electric Condensers spawn around Ethan, Paralyzing anyone who touches them.

Circle+ Down- Ethan lights a match, making glass appear underneath him, when used in the air Ethan will fall to the ground with the glass shards.

 _Level 1_

Merry Go Round- Ethan pushes his son Shaun around on a Merry Go Round, KO'ing anyone hit.

 _Level 2_

The Bear- Ethan starts to drive a car around the stage, KO'ing anyone he hits.

 _Level 3_

Jason?- Ethan starts to Hallucinate as he calls out to his son and crowds appear on the stage. The crowds will fall to the ground as Ethan touches them, enemies are shown by holding red balloons which stick out in the crowd. Touching enemies will result in a KO.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Now this and Pyramid Head's were chapters that I enjoyed writing, it was a rivalry I wanted to develop after watching a youtube video by ObsidianFracture, who I also got Ethan's move set from. But I still feel that there are still many chapters I will enjoy just as well, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this, so until next time!


	25. Chimera Hybrid

_Intro_

San Fransisco was ravaged, the humans were forced to watch as once great cities fell to their knees. There was one Chimera Hybrid who noticed something peculiar one day, when he and other Chimera were chasing human resistance soldiers, that a piece of land got sucked up off the ground, by a purple tractor beam, should he go and check it out, or leave it? Maybe his comrades would get on fine without his help. And without thinking twice, The hybrid used his jetpack to chase the piece of land, seeing where it would take him!

 _Rival Scene_

The Hybrid was having mixed emotions, on one hand he was nervous, the opponents he had met were among the most demanding he had fought, this could get him killed, but on the other hand this was good training to fight the human resistance. Speaking of which, a soldier came into view, A human soldier to be exact. The Chimera didn't want to take any chances and spat the acidic liquid that he had which was lethal to humans, but then a drone by the Human's side deployed a shield, blocking the acid. "What the hell are you?" The Human asked. The Chimera hissed back "Maybe you didn't hear me" The human raised his gun "But I asked what you were" The Hybrid raised his own weapon in response "I see" The human replied. Both knew that only one of them was walking away from this.

 _Outro_

The Hybrid screeched as he sent a pack of humans running, he gave chase, but to no avail. He just thought he was still distracted by that great adventure he had. Daedalus knew about that, but commended him for his discoveries, and now he found himself back in the front lines, gunning down human soldiers. "My fellow Chimera!" Daedalus' voice boomed out through amplifiers and megaphones "Our time is now! We take back earth from the Human race! And No-One will stand in our way!" The Chimera army started to glow blue as the howled, firing their guns into the air, triumphant at last!

 _Move Set_

Square- The Chimera Hybrid bites his opponents. This move takes extreme presicion to pull off, but causes AP loss for a short time if done right.

Square+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid dashes forward using his jetpack, an attack which can be charged.

Square+Up- The Chimera dashes diagonally upwards using his jetpack.

Square+Down- The Chimera Hybrid stomps on the ground, if any opponents are hit by it, the move can be chained for up to 5 hits

Triangle- Chimera Hybrid fires his bullseye in short, controlled bursts and will stop to reload every three bursts.

Triangle+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid fires a bullet from the HE 44. Magnum, using this move again detonates the bullet.

Triangle+Up- The Chimera Hybrid fires an Auger bullet which penetrates all forms of wall or shield or Parry.

Triangle+Down- The Chimera Hybrid deploys an Auger shield which only he can shoot through.

Circle- If the Chimera is standing next to an opponent, he will place a marker on them, locking his bullseye onto the opponent, meaning that all bullet will hit the target no matter where they are until the Chimera has to reload.

Circle+Left or Right- The Chimera Hybrid uses the cryogun to freeze opponents for a few seconds.

Circle+Up- Chimera Hybrid throws an EMP, disabling things like turrets and robotic allies, and items.

Circle+Down- Chimera Hybrid deploys an automatic turret, which shoots one opponent, incapacitating foes.

 _Level 1_

Wildfire- The Chimera Hybrid pulls out a Wildfire and shoots a rocket straight forward.

 _Level 2_

Mutation Process- The Hybrid takes out a mutator and shoots the All Stars with it, KO'ing them on impact

 _Level 3_

Spire Missile- The Chimera calls in a spire missile, from which spinners emerge and begin to chase the all stars. The Chimera Hybrid can use his mutator during the super as well.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I know many of you are wondering how I intend to put so many gun guys (Radec, Nathan Hale, Chimera, Lucas Kellan, Arran Danner, Lara Croft, Nathan) in the game without, having them all be the same character, rehashed. It's challenging but doable. Thanks for viewing as always and Until Next Time!


	26. Lucas Kellan

_Intro_

"Sir, Tyran got away!" Shadow Marshall Lucas Kellan burst into Thomas Sinclair's office. "Never mind that Lucas" The VSA leader turned around "We have more..Pressing issues at hand" He gazed into the distance "Like what Sir?" Kellan asked "Well, you see, a scout of ours just picked up word that there's something far beyond Vekta and Helghan which poses a bigger threat than anything we've ever seen before" Sinclair looked at Lucas "I think it would be too dangerous to abort the ongoing conflict between us and the Helghast, so-" "You're sending me out there" Kellan finished his sentence. "Good Luck Lucas" Sinclair saluted him as the Shadow Marshall left the room "I don't know what I'm up against here" Kellan spoke to his OWL "But whatever it is, you and I will be ready for it, right?" The OWL nodded briefly "Just the answer I wanted to hear"

 _Rival Scene_

"This is Shadow Marshall Lucas Kellan to VSA HQ, I've reached what seems to be the threat and I'm moving in to neutralize, over." Lucas briefed Sinclair, but didn't get an answer "Must be broken" Kellan Thought. Then Kellan heard a loud screech from very near where he was. Looking towards the direction of the scream, his eyes met those of some science experiment gone wrong, seriously, this guy must could've tried out to be the xenomorph or something. "What the hell are you?" Kellan demanded, raising his LSR at the creatures head. The creature hissed back and used his jetpack to fly onto one of the columns, and then another and another. "So that's how you wanna play it?" Kellan and his OWL aimed for the creature "We shall play it your way then"

 _Outro_

"Welcome back Lucas!" Sinclair patted his adopted son on the back "You did some great work out there" Sinclair continued to praise him "It was nothing Sir, although I met some real freaks out there" "It couldn't possibly compare to the monstrosities on the other side of that wall" Sinclair ignored Kellan "I'd hate to force you Lucas, but there's trouble out there and I need you back out there" Kellan stood up and saluted "Alright Sir!" He then started to glow blue "I didn't sign up for this to sit down anway!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Lucas butts an opponent with his LSR-44.

Square+Left or Right- Lucas lunges at opponents and stabs them.

Square+Up- Lucas sticks a grenade to an opponent, which explodes after a few seconds.

Square+Down-Lucas shoots an opponent in the knee, temporarily incapacitating it.

Triangle- Lucas fires his pistol, stopping to reload after eight shots.

Triangle+Left or Right- Lucas fires his LSR-44, after 7 seconds of continuous fire, Lucas will stop to reload

Triangle+Up-Lucas throws a grenade.

Triangle+Down- Lucas uses the secondary fire on his LSR 44 to blow back opponents, despite being a short range attack.

Circle- Lucas commands the Owl to deploy a shield in front of him, Lucas can shoot through the shield but no-one else can.

Circle+Left or Right- Lucas commands the Owl to stun opponents.

Circle+Up- Lucas commands the Owl to create a zipline, he then travels at a diagnal downwards angle, kicking anyone in his way.

Circle+Down- Lucas cloaks himself with his invisibility cloak for a few a seconds.

 _Level 1_

OWL Shock Wave- Lucas commands the OWL drone to use a shcock wave attack around him, KO'ing anyone in the blast.

 _Level 2_

OWL Control- The Player takes control of the OWL and is able to fire a machine gun, fly and stun enemies.

 _Level 3_

Second Chance- Lucas gets revived by the OWL With an adrenaline pack, everything slows down except Kellan, who's attacks are all now lethal.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another gun guy down, but no gun guy in the next six chapters though, but plenty of swordsmen, I wonder who they could be? Thanks for viewing, and I've hit 1,000 views! I know it seems small but it means a lot to me, so please keep viewing and reviewing this fic and I will keep writing it. Until Next Time!


	27. Cloud Strife

_Intro_

Cloud Strife walked among crowds of people on the streets, not really caring who recognized him and who didn't. "Once a well respected officer in SOLDIER, and now a mercenary, how times change" Cloud thought "But I've already been assigned to a new objective" He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand "It promises a very hefty reward, so how can I complain?" Cloud shrugged "I can't, but what matters is that there's a very important matter at hand and it needs taking care of, and I'm just the person for the job!"

 _Rival Scene_

Cloud hoped that his reward was a lot of money, because that was what it was worth! "I've been pushed to my limits" Cloud said out loud "This job better have a lot of cash in it or I swear when I find the guy who gave me the job, he is gonna-" He walked into a sword. Cloud looked up and saw a young boy holding the sword, there was a girl by his side "Hey buddy, I would lower that sword if I were you" Cloud looked the boy in the eye. No answer. The boy remained in the position Cloud first saw him in. "So.. are you my...enemy? By chance?" Cloud asked. The boy wouldn't even budge or speak. "I'll take that as a yes" Cloud muttered as he raised the buster sword, finally getting a reaction out of the boy, making him raise his own sword.

 _Outro_

Cloud found himself deep in thought once again "I haven't found the guy who issued me that mission, which is so damn annoying! I worked my ass off on that job!" Cloud stopped. "But on the other hand, I was tested, which is a good thing, I don't think I'll ever be tested that much ever again. But was that my reward?" Cloud started to glow blue "Oh well, at the end of the day, I suppose I'll settle for it"`

 _Move Set_

Square- Cloud stabs an opponent with his Buster Sword, this attack can be charged.

Square+Left or Right- Cloud performs a three hit combo with the Buster Sword, knocking away opponents at the third hit.

Square+Up- Cloud slashes upwards with the Buster sword, lifting opponents into the air.

Square+Down- Cloud slams down on the ground with the Buster sword, this attack can be charged.

Triangle- Cloud fires a firaga ball from his Buster Sword which travels a short distance before wilting.

Triangle+Left or Right- Cloud shoots Niraga at foes, which holds them in place for a few seconds before blasting them away.

Triangle+Up- Cloud fires a Firaga Ball at a diagonal upwards angle.

Triangle+Down- Cloud uses Niraga to bring down a bolt of Lightning on his enemies.

Circle- Cloud parries a melee attack and follows up with his own melee attack.

Circle+Left or Right- Cloud uses the blade beam, which causes huge knock-back.

Circle+Up- Cloud jumps into the air and spins the Buster Sword around him, knocking enemies away after a few seconds.

Circle+Down- Cloud uses Meteorain to launch meteors at foes, the meteors however, are easily avoidable.

 _Level 1_

Omnislash- Cloud dashes forward while slashing at opponents, Ko'ing anyone he slashes.

 _Level 2_

Bahamut- Bahamut is summoned who then preforms Megaflare. A thick beam is fired by Bahamut horizontal across the stage.

 _Level 3_

Omnislash Version V- A cutscene is played in which Cloud bombards his opponents with fourteen sword slashes then finishing up with a powerful overhead slash.

 ** _Author's Note_**

How many of you are getting the FFVII remake? Not me, I don't know shit about RPG's in general, but I know a lot of you probably played the original game on PS1. Anyway, thanks for viewing, leave a review and Until next time!


	28. Ico

_Intro_

Narrator: The young boy known as Ico was sent to be sacrificed under royal order. But fate said otherwise. _Ico wanders down a corridor._ He was to meet a young girl to be sacrifice like himself called Yorda, despite being silent, the two formed a strong bond and promised to never leave each other. _Ico and Yorda hold hands as they run down a spiral staircase._ They managed to escape the castle in which they were held captive and travel far beyond the kingdom boundaries, to who knows where. _I_ _co and Yorda are hidden beneath trees in a forest._ But no matter what, Ico and Yorda will stay together.

 _Rival Scene_

Ico walked further into the Crystallized area, Yorda by his side, until a sword was pressed against him. "What is your business here?" the man asked. Ico didn't say anything, for he knew that this man was a soldier sent to take him and Yorda back to the castle to be sacrificed! "I asked you what your business was here!" The man raised his voice. Ico took out the shining sword, he had heard enough from this man! "Fine! Be like that" The man readied his sword as did Ico for his toughest fight yet.

 _Outro_

Narrator: And so, having dispatched of all those who would try to do wrong against them, Ico and Yorda remain safe. _The two walk up a mountain._ But while they are safe for now, how long will that last? _The two are still walking up the mountain as it begins to rain._ And just how far will they go to stay safe? There is no telling, for Ico has proved that he and Yorda will go through anything to survive! _Ico starts to glow blue._

 _Move Set_

Square- Ico bats an opponent with his stick.

Square+Left or Right- Ico takes a wild swing at an opponent with his stick which can be charged for a more powerful hit.

Square+ Up- Ico uses his stick to lift opponents over his heads and slam them into the ground.

Square+ Down- Ico uses his stick to knock opponents off their feet, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

Triangle- Ico places a bomb, which explodes after five seconds, but is extremely avoidable.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ico throws a bomb which explodes on contact with anything.

Triangle+ Up- Ico swings his club into the air, causing huge knockback.

Triangle+ Down- Ico swings his club in a circle, charging the attack makes it last longer, when used in the air Ico will slam down on the ground with the club.

Circle- Ico lights his stick on fire, granting the stick the ability to cause additional damage until another attack is used.

Circle+ Left or Right- Ico swings the shining sword, which can be chained into a three hit combo.

Circle+ Up- Ico swings the shining sword in an arc, lifting opponents into the air, using this attack again slams opponents into the ground.

Circle+ Down- Ico uses the queen sword to create a shield which can block anything except supers.

 _Level 1_

Raging Bull- Ico charges forward head first, KO'ing anyone he hits.

 _Level 2_

Shining Sword extension- Ico holds Yorda's hand, extending the reach of the shining sword to the full width of the stage, KO'ing anyone hit by the sword.

 _Level 3_

Queen's sword- A cutscene is played where Ico obtains the queen's sword, he is then given a different set of attacks which all KO opponents.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another interesting move set if I do say so myself, of course, Ico's attacks are very limited, making this hard but it forces me to be creative, and just as a special, a new and Improved stage list!

Practice Arenas _Playstation All Stars Battle Royale_

Rival Arena _Playstation All Stars Battle Royale_

Hades _God of war X Patapon_

Dreamscape _LittleBigPlanet X Buzz!_

Dojo _Parrapa The Rapper X Killzone!_

San Francisco _Resistance X Ratchet And Clank_

Paris _Sly Cooper X LittleBigPlanet_

Sandover Village _Jak & Daxter X Everybody's Golf_

Time Station _Ape Escape X Resistance_

Black Rock Stadium _Twisted Metal X Jak & Daxter_

Stowaways _Uncharted X Bioshock_

Columbia _Bioshock X Twisted Metal_

Metropolis _Ratchet And Clank X God of War_

Alden's Tower _InFamous X Sly Cooper_

Invasion _Killzone X Ape Escape_

Fearless _Heavenly Sword X WipeOut_

Graveyard _MediEvil X The Unfinished Swan_

Circuit _Gran Turismo X Burnout_

Let's Party! _Buzz! X Frobisher Says!_

Earthend _Patapon X Tomb Raider_

Storm Eagle Stage _Megaman X X Final Fantasy_

Calaca's Grave _Guacamelee X Soul Sacrifice_

Music to my ears _Sound Shapes X Frobisher Says!_

Jackson County _The Last of Us X Resistance_

The Wall _Killzone X OddWorld_

Borders _Red Dead Redemption X Assassin's Creed_

Chicago _Watch Dogs X Shadow The Hedgehog_

Hospital _Silent Hill X Hotline Miami_

London _The Order 1886 X Devil May Cry_

Laboratory _Knack X Crash Bandicoot_

Heskeville _Gravity Rush X Journey_

Yankee Stadium _MLB: The Show X Fifa_

Seattle _Infamous X Gravity Rush_

Paper Craft _Tearaway X Puppeteer_

Only Does Everything _Playstation Brand_

Is this Stage list better than my last one? Let me know, and thanks for viewing!


	29. Sweet Tooth

_Intro_

"I love this old heap. She's always there for me" Sweet Tooth patted his beloved Ice-Cream truck, though not like an ice-cream truck that actually looked anything like a child friendly vehicle, or human friendly "Seems almost as eager as I am to show her stuff, show everyone what a great team we are. Besides all that, she still makes the best ice cream around. Not a lot of people know that. Guess most people never bother to ask." Sweet Tooth laughed to himself maniacally "But I'm not just the ice cream man anymore. And if Calypso or anyone else wonders what I can do on my own, I'm gonna answer them now" Sweet Tooth began his walk down a long desert road "I'm going to show everyone what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of the truck!"

 _Rival Scene_

Sweet Tooth looked at the cone in his hand "Such sweet cold perfection" He said to himself, looking at the face he had put in it, which looked like a doodle "A round ball of heaven balanced delicately on a cone... so pleasing to the senses, who doesn't love an ice-cream cone?" "Did someone say Ice-Cream?!" A man in a wetsuit raced over to Sweet Tooth "Yes please!" He yanked the cone from Sweet Tooth's hand "Hey! Give that back!" Sweet Tooth yelled to the superhero wannabe. "Ah! Clown! The man shrieked, dropping the Ice-Cream cone, which was the last straw for Sweet Tooth "I'm a clown am I?" Sweet Tooth asked the man, who had recovered from the shock. He nodded. "That's right! And clowns are scary, like you!" He continued "Are you saying that you're afraid of me?" Sweet Tooth asked in a menacing tone "Uh, kinda yeah" The man shrugged. Quite clearly he was every bit as deranged as Sweet Tooth "Well then, pick up that cone, pay for it and never let me see you again" Sweet Tooth took out a chainsaw "Or there WILL be consequences" "Oh I see, I love fights!" He laughed taking out his own swords "Lets have some fun!"

 _Outro_

"All these stories seem to go the same way: me against the world, and me the winner." Sweet Tooth said to himself as he walked back towards his Ice-Cream truck "They all learn sooner or later they got more than they bargained for" Sweet Tooth started his truck, ready to hunt down Calypso "Did some real damage back there. Still, can't say I didn't miss my old truck. Yeah. There she is, faithful as ever."The truck took off down the road "She was already the best thing on wheels before any of this... But wait'll Calypso gets a load of my new upgrades!" Sweet Tooth laughed maniacally "Oh, man! He's never gonna know what hit him! Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Sweet Tooth pulls out his Machete and goes into a vicious Right-handed Overhead "Hack" into a backhanded Upward Slash.

Square+Left or Right- Ejects opponents standing directly in front.

Square+Up- Sweet Tooth reaches back and executes a brutal, heavy Uppercut.

Square+Down- Sweet Tooth gathers himself and unleashes all his power into a brutal diagonal down Boot Kick, breaking the opponent's Shin, causing them to Heavy Crumple. When used in the air, Sweet Tooth tucks his feet up close to his chest and drops from the sky. When he hits the ground he causes an outward expanding Shock Wave that launches any opponents nearby.

Triangle- Sweet Tooth draws forth a chainsaw and wildly spins in a circle, striking any targets near him.

Triangle+Left or Right- Frontal Shotgun Blast.

Triangle+Up- Upward ark hits above and arks back down.

Triangle+Down- Downward Shotgun Blast.

Circle- Sprays fire over a long distance.

Circle+Left or Right- High arcing projectile which burns the ground on impact.

Circle+Up- Creates a fire burst over a wide range directly above.

Circle+Down- Lays down an explosive which blows up on contact.

 _Level 1_

TNT Tag - Sweet Tooth dashes forward, attaches a dynamite pack to an opponent, and kicks them away. Opponents caught in the blast will also be KO'ed.

 _Level 2_

Death by Missile - Sweet Tooth fires a missile which can then be steered at opponents.

 _Level 3_

Rise of Mecha Tooth - Sweet Tooth summons parts from his ice cream truck and transforms into Sweet-Bot.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I originally wanted to post Arc and Sora's chapters first, but due to servers being down and a lack of time, it's Sweet Tooth vs Deadpool. But everyone loves Deadpool, right? As always thank you for viewing and leave a review expressing yor utmost honest opinion, I don't care what it is TBH. Until next time!


	30. Deadpool

_Intro_

The Narrator opened "Somewhere far past these lands, there lies-" "Aw ignore him player, it's me who deserves your attention! The merc with a mouth, Deadpool!" Confetti cannons went off in his flat "That's right fresh off my hit PS3 game-" "Which has a metacritic score of 61" The Narrator interjected "Aww, that's crazy, more like 60,000! Am I right?" "No." "Well at least I'm still the greatest video game character of all time" He said, flexing his muscles "I'm afraid someone has taken that title from you too" The Narrator tried his best to hold back "They said that all other characters are worhtless, useless" "What?!" Deadpool couldn't believe it and started to cry theatrically "BOOHOO! I'M WORHTLESS BOOHOO!" The Narrator sighed "Look you go out on a quest to fight other people and fight the guy that dethroned you, there happy?" The Narrator's patience grew thin "Oh yay!" Deadpool started dancing "Come on player, whaddaya say? You and me against the world like it's meant to be! Let's go" He yelled jumping into the air "Teamwork!"

 _Rival Scene_

Deadpool walked into the crystallized area having fought many other fighters to get here. "Boy! Being a hero is tough" He laughed stretching. That was when he looked over at a clown holding an ice cream. "Ice-Cream!" He yelled over enthusiastically, before seeing something wrong with the clown. "Uh, buddy, might wanna put that out, it's dangerous to play with fire you know" The Merc gestured to the clown's flaming head. "What's it to you buddy?" The clown asked in a voice that was as creepy as you'd expect. "Anyway, why'd you come over here?" "Well, I'd like an Ice-Cream, but clearly I see I'm asking the wrong guy" Deadpool nervously laughed. "Look, I worked real hard on that Ice-Cream cone, and you think I'm just going to give it to you?" The clown laughed and pulled out a chainsaw "If you can beat me, then you get the Ice-Cream cone" Deadpool drew his katanas "Oooh a fight, you know I always loved fights and I love Ice-Cream too so it's a-" "SHUT UP!" The Clown yelled over the revving of his chainsaw as he advanced towards the Merc with a mouth

 _Outro_

"And so with our hero safely home-" "Hey! Narrator! My Story, so I tell it" Deadpool cut in, focusing the camera on himself. "Of course, you the player deserve some credit for being my trustworthy sidekick throughout the daring escapade" Deadpool sang "But is there anything in it for me you ask?" He then started to glow blue "Why yes there is something in it for me, and I would like to thank you for your concern. But most of all I'd like to thank you for assisting me to glory, High Five!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Deadpool slashes opponents with dual wield Katanas, which can be chained into a five hit combo.

Square+ Left or Right- Deadpool spins on the spot with his Katanas out knocking away anyone he hits.

Square+ Up- Deadpool uses his Katanas to lift opponents into the air before throwing his Katanas into the air to knock opponents further away.

Square+ Down- Deadpool charges forward with his Katanas out, an attack which can be charged to be more powerful, when used in the air, Deadpool will charge at a downward angle.

Triangle- Deadpool throws a grenade.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Deadpool starts firing his dual wield pistols, stoping to reload them after a few seconds.

Triangle+ Up- Deadpool starts firing his dual wield pistols at an upwards angle.

Triangle+ Down- Deadpool fires his pistols in the direction he is facing, when used in the air, Deadpool fires his pistols straight down.

Circle- Deadpool takes off his arm and throws it a short diastance away from him.

Circle+ Left or Right- Deadpool teleports a short distance away from his current location.

Circle+ Up- Deadpool fires a minigun into the air, trapping opponents in the bullet storm and knocking them back when the bullets have gone.

Circle+ Down- Deadpool fires a Minigun straight in front of him, with the same effects as mentioned above.

 _Level 1_

Bitchslap!- Deadpool moves forward before bitchslapping an opponent, the opponent will fly backwards, KO'ing anyone hit before being KO'ed themselves

 _Level 2_

Boom goes the dynamite- Deadpool acquires a massive rocket launcher, which shoots massive explosives, KO'ing anyone caught by the blast.

 _Level 3_

Fourth Wall- Deadpool grabs a controller out of nowhere and appears in the background of the stage. Each button does something different, like drop an explosive onto the stage or open a trapdoor.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Well another chapter down, and yes it's Deadpool, I kow he's technically a comic book character but he knows he is a comic book character so I'd say he's exempt. As always I would like to thank you for reading and supporting my fanfic. Until Next Time!


	31. Nathan Hale

_Intro_

Nathan Hale walked out of the Resistance base in Manchester. He needed help, special help. "I'm this close to succumbing to the Chimeran Virus" He said to himself. He then stopped as he got a sudden headache. "Damn!" Hale gritted his teeth "I gotta move fast!" He started to run "Luckily I know a place where there is help I can find, help I need" Hale ignored the Chimera howling behind him, unaware of his presence "They calling to us" He grinned "It's...Beautiful"

 _Rival Scene_

Hale walked through the crystallized area, he knew he didn't have much time until the virus took over. "GAH!" Hale screamed as he got another splitting headache. "Hey buddy, you okay" Hale looked over and saw a man dressed like a soldier, but he had futuristic gadgets that would've launched the Chimera tech into the Stone age "Me? Don't you worry about me, I'm just fine! Hale stood up, getting the urge to attack the man "Why are you here?" The man asked "I'm here looking for help" Hale walked over to the man, "but not help from you, better help than that, that of a huge source of power" The man then pointed a gun at Hale "Whoa! Sorry buddy, but that isn't for you to see" "And you must be the owner?" Hale asked sarcastically taking out a sledgehammer "I'm sorry buddy boy, but I'm getting that stuff whether you like it or not!"

 _Outro_

"Well, I don't know what those things were or why they wanted to stop me, the important thing is that they didn't and I've managed to fight off the Chimera Virus for now" Hale walked through the ravaged streets of Manchester, clutching his magnum. "I don't know how long more I'll be able to fight the virus, or if it will matter" Hale looked up and saw Chimera Hybrids make their way towards him. Hale smiled "You think you can get me?" He laughed "You are wrong my friends, wrong!" Hale started to glow blue. "You and your leaders cannot whitstand me! I will make sure each and every one of you know the willpower of the human race!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Hale swings at opponents with a sledgehammer, causing huge knock back.

Square+Left or Right- Hale impales an opponent on a V7 Splicer before starting it up, gaining huge AP.

Square+Up- Hale swings upwards with the sledgehammer, a powerful but slow move.

Square+Down- Hale brings the Sledgehammer down on opponents, giving them a "Slight headache"

Triangle- Hale fires a HE.44 Magnum, setting an opponent on fire. Well done you.

Triangle+Left or Right- Hale fires his M5A2 Folsom Carbine.

Triangle+Up- Hale throws a grenade. The Grenade will explode in his hand if he holds it for more than five seconds.

Triangle+Down- Hale fires his L11-2 Dragon for a few seconds before stopping to reload.

Circle- Hale fires a Sw.A.R.M. rocket launcher, but will stop to reload after every shot.

Circle+Left or Right- Hale fires an explosive bolt from the Mule causing huge knockback.

Circle+Up- Hale fires a grenade from his M5A2 Folsom Grenade Launcher

Circle+Down- Hale fires a Rossmore 238 shotgun, and will stop to reload after six shots.

 _Level 1_

Remember Riley- Hale slashes forward with a fire axe.

 _Level 2_

Nauseous Feeling- Hale throws an air fuel grenade which releases poison gas. Anyone caught by the gas will be KO'ed.

 _Level 3_

Pulse Cannon- Hale obtains an MP47 Pulse Cannon and is able to fire continuous, aimable Ion beams as well as explosives, all of which are lethal.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Hi Guys! I'm taking a break for a week and traveling to France, I am actually writing this on the boat right now! I may get another chapter up before then but if I don't please stay patient, your support means the world to me! Until Next Time!


	32. Arran Danner

_Intro_

"We need backup!" The frightened Vektan soldier screamed into his wrist comms, before a gun was placed was placed against his temple. He looked up into a pair of shades, worn by an emotionless face. "Who sent you here?" The man asked "Thomas Sinclair! I-I-I ain't lyin'" The Soldier stammered as his wrist comms were taken. He didn't bother to look at what the man was doing to it. "Please, just don't. Don't hurt me!" He was still shaking "Don't worry, this won't hurt" He fired a bullet through the man's skull. "So what can you tell me about the VSA's plans?" The man asked "It appears that they were headed towards, a.. uh...er, I actually don't know" The voice answered "Well send me the co-ordinates and I'll find out what they were after, BlackJack" Danner looked at the dead bodies of VSA Soldiers as he hopped onto an intruder and took off towards whatever this damned thing was "Are you sure this is worth it, Danner?" BlackJack asked unsure of his friend's motives "Well, if it means I can get the VSA tearing their hair out over me, then all the better!"

 _Rival Scene_

Danner walked through the crystallized area "Are you sure this is the right place BlackJack?" He asked "Positive Danner" The arms dealer confirmed "Great, then I just need to-" "GROAH!" Danner looked in the direction of the noise and saw a man with his back turned. Danner walked over to him. "Can you hear them?" The man asked "Hear who?" Danner asked "Oh, you can't hear them either" The man sighed "How sad, like most people" He then pointed a mini buzzsaw blade at Danner "You'll have to join the rest then" Danner took out his M82 "I don't think so, whackjob" Danner then spoke to BlackJack "BlackJack I'm gonna need all the backup you can give me here" "Affirmative My good friend"

 _Outro_

"Well that's dissapointing" Danner sighed as he landed "All that work and nothing in this war changes, as if that was-" "A different universe?" BlackJack finished his sentence "Well, kinda, yeah" Danner said "But then again I suppose it wasn't that bad, I mean I met some of the most powerful oppoenents anyone will ever face, and I won!" Danner felt strangley positive "That's the spirit my friend!" BlackJack laughed "Believe me when I say this BlackJack, anyone, VSA, Helghast, anyone who stands in my way" He started to glow blue "Is going to be too late to regret it"

 _Move Set_

Square- Danner stabs at opponents in a two hit combo.

Square+Left or Right- Danner tackles an opponent to the ground, same effect in the air.

Square+Up- Danner headbutts an opponent, knocking them back and dazing them. When used in the air, Danner will throw an incendiary Grenade.

Square+Down- Danner kicks an opponent to the ground. When used in the air, Danner will shoot at a downward angle with a minigun.

Triangle- Danner uses an X3JMR to disable opponents electronic projectiles and equipment.

Triangle+Left or Right- Danner fires an M82 Assault Rifle, he will fire it continuously for five seconds and then stop to reload.

Triangle+Up- Danner calls in an Arc Missile, which shocks opponents for small amounts of AP. The Arc Missile will break after being hit.

Triangle+Down- Danner places a proximity mine. If Danner attempts to place two proximity mines at the same time, one will disappear.

Circle- Danner cloaks himself using the Ghost Vanguard. Danner will remain hidden until he uses a move or he himself is hit.

Circle+Left or Right- Danner deploys a carapace, a shield which stops most projectiles.

Circle+Up- Danner calls in a Manty's Engine which assists Danner in battle, but is extremely fragile and will break after a hit.

Circle+Down- Danner uses a Vultur, exposing camouflaged enemies.

 _Level 1_

Porcupine- Danner fires a porcupine missile, which temporarily locks on to the closest enemy.

 _Level 2_

VC39 Accelerator- Danner gets a VC39, it will shoot powerful acidic explosives, KO'ing enemies on contact.

 _Level 3_

Sky Fury- Danner summons a sky fury Van-Guard, which drops bombs on the stage, KO'ing most enemies.

 ** _Author's Note_**

And you were thinking about another gun guy chapter, well not this time! :D That is all the gun guys out of the way. Leave a review, and give yourself a pat on the back for reading this and making someone happy! Until Next Time!


	33. John Marston

_Intro_

"Man, this is some crazy stuff" John Marston looked at the dead corpses as he rode towards an inn in Mexico. One of the zombies rushed over to him as he was dismounting, screaming and panting, until a bullet flew through it's skull. "John Marston" Said the man who fired the shot. "Landon Ricketts" John said back, and went over to shake hands. "Fancy meetin' you out here" He laughed "It's good to see someone else capable of fighting for themselves" Landon poured himself a drink. John declined. "Yeah, believe me, those who can are few and far between, most of 'em who can't are probably gone by now" John said, taking a seat. "But get a load of this" Landon gulped down his shot. "A Mexican battalion or troops were headed past here, but unfortunatley for them they were ambushed by the brain dead things, and I had to step in to help with my boom bait" He waved a bottle at John "So only one of them was left when the smoke cleared, and he gave me this." Landon threw a piece of paper over to John. "It's a map" John sstudied it closely "Did he say what it leads to?" "Untold power and fame" Landon pured himself another glass "I'll be damned if I know what it means, but then you came along and so, I thought I'd give it to ya, you'd have more use for it" He stood up and went inside. John decided to follow this trail "I don't what Ricketts has gotten me into, but I am positive that I can get out!"

 _Rival Scene_

"I honestly do not know what the hell kind of a place this is, folks round here sure are rowdy" John remarked. Just then a man jumped down in front of him. "Afternoon sir" John said, hoping to draw a response. The man stood up. "Anything I can help you with?" "I need you out of my way" The man said. He looked strangely like a pirate. "If you plan on progressing further, you need to get through me" He said again. John knew that this man had to be taken care of, and reached for his revolver and pointed it at the ruffian "As a matter of fact I do, and I don't know what makes you so giddy to get to it, but I'm going to find out!" The man drew two swords. "You should have kept your weapon sheathed" The man growled "You should have known, that none who have stood against me have won! I am Edward Kenway!"

 _Outro_

John rode back to the motel to find Landon. "Hey, look who it is everybody! Landon threw his arms into the air and laughed. "So John, tell me, what was all the fuss about at a time like this?" John shrugged "Beats me, but boy there were some people very fussy about it" Landon walked back towards the motel "So, I guess I'll see you 'round sometime?" Landon asked "Maybe" John smiled before riding off into the distance on the horse Death. "Hell, I don't know if I'll see anyone around" John said to himself. "There isn't much room for promise in a world like this, and my little adventure has proven that some people can't be trusted" He then saw a horde of zombies rushing towards him. "But I might be most dangerous of all" He smiled as he and death began to glow blue, and he held his torch high, ready to charge into battle "I am not a nice person, but I'm a very powerful one!"

 _Move Set_

Square- John stabs an opponent with his knife.

Square+Left or Right- John throws a tomahawk.

Square+Up- John throws a tomohawk in an arc, this attack can be aimed.

Square+Down- John beats opponents with a torch.

Triangle- John fires his Cattleman revolver, holding down the button will cause John to repeatedly fire the gun until he has to reload.

Triangle+Left or Right- John fires his repeater carbine, he can do this seven times in a row until he has to reload.

Triangle+Up- John will drink a bottle of snake oil, temporarily increasing his shooting accuracy.

Triangle+Down- John fires a blunderbuss

Circle- John lights a stick of dynamite which explodes after 10 seconds. Pressing Square will get John to place it on an enemy if they are standing next to him, pressing triangle will get John to throw the Dynamite and pressing circle will have John place the Dynamite, this move causes enormous knockback.

Circle+Left or Right- John ropes in an opponent with his lasso, they are unable to attack him while he does so.

Circle+Up- John throws a molitov in an arc, opponents who stand in the fire afterwards will receive damage as well.

Circle+Down- John deploys a gatling gun which he can fire for as long as he likes, it is a powerful weapon, but John can't move while doing so and if he is hit, he will put the gatling gun away.

 _Level 1_

Tied up- John will immediately hogtie an opponent if they are in front of him. Then John can use any attack on them to KO them.

 _Level 2_

Warhorse of the Apocalypse- John will mount the Death Horse and ride him around the stage, KO'ing anyone he touches.

 _Level 3_

Redemption- A cutscene is played in which John opens barn doors. The other characters are shown for John to lock on to using deadeye. At the end of the cutscene John will fire all his bullets, KO'ing all the players he has tagged the number of times he has tagged them.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Yeah! Red Dead! I don't really have words for this chapter other than it's good to be back after a nice break, thanks for your patience and until next time!


	34. Edward Kenway

_Intro_

Pirates fought the British Naval Soldiers, hoping to get at what they were to little avail as the Soldiers had been boarded and looted before long. "Alright Men!" The Pirate Captain Edward Kenway raised his sword "Sink this ship!" Shortly afterwards, the Pirates were back to sailing the sea. The pirates were taking account for all the gunpowder and construction materials they had brought on board. Something just happened to catch their eyes. "'ere boss" One of them said "Some map or something" Edward walked down and took the parchment. "Aye, it is a map." The quartermaster, Anne Bonny said, studying the map. "Must've been were those soldiers was headed" The pirate continued "We should go after it" Anne concluded, "if the navy want it, it's most likely worth checking out" "My thoughts exactly" Kenway took the wheel. "If it's treasure, then it is going to be a lot. If it's power, it will be the power of 100 men." Kenway thought "Full Speed Ahead!" He yelled as the boat calmly sailed towards her next destination. "Just imagine what I could do with things like those"

 _Rival Scene_

Edward climbed on top of the hexagonal prisim, looking ahead to stealthily take out anyone looking for the treasure. There was someone. A man who looked like a cowboy, but Edward knew was looking for the treasure. He got his blowpipe out and shot a beserker dart at the cowboy. But what happened next was unexpected. The cowboy shot the dart out of the air and turned to Edward. Pointing his gun at him he advanced forward. "You mind getting down from there?" Edward jumped down and took out his swords. "Are you here because of that bloody map?" Edward asked "What's it to you?" The cowboy asked "That treasure is very important to me" Edward advanced towards the cowboy, who raised his gun to Edward's head "And if you try to stop me, we are going to have a problem, I need it badly" "So you can use it for you're own selfish needs?" The cowboy laughed "Nuh-Uh"

 _Outro_

The Jackdaw sailed the sea as she usually did, her captain back, all peaceful "So Captain" Anne asked "What did you find on your little adventure?" Edward shuddered "Unspeakable things, they'd put anything on the seven seas to shame" "But you pulled through" Anne replied "and came back with something I hope?" Edward laughed "I almost forgot, what I found was-" "Cap'n, Man O' War to the starboard side!" A pirate yelled "Well, you shall see soon enough what it does" He said, pulling out his sword "Get ready men!" He yelled as the ship started to glow blue "Take no prisoners!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Edward performs a five hit combo with his two swords, opponents will fall to the ground after the fifth hit.

Square+Left or Right- Edward starts slashing wildly at opponents while moving forward. This move, despite being powerful can lead Edward into dangerous situations as he cannot stop easily.

Square+Up- Edward uses his swords to launch an opponent into the air, the second hit will slam them into the ground.

Square+Down- Edward Spins on the ground with his swords, knocking oppponents off their feet. When used in the air, Edward will spin the swords in a circle with the swords.

Triangle- Edward fires a flintlock pistol, stopping to reload after four shots.

Triangle+Left or Right- Edward fires a rifle, despite being powerful it takes a long time to reload.

Triangle+Up- Edward throws throwing knives in an arc in quick succession.

Triangle+Down- Edward firs a close rang shot with a blunderbuss, causing huge knockback. When used in the air, Edward will shoot straight down.

Circle- Edward shoots a tranquilizer dart from his blowpipe, temporarily dazing enemies.

Circle+Left or Right- Edward fires a rope dart, causing damage to an enemy and bringing them closer to him.

Circle+Up- Edward swings from a rope, kicking anybody in his way, once he lets go of the rope, a melee attack can be chained to this move.

Circle+Down- Edward throws a smoke bomb, making him teleport a short distance away from his current location.

 _Level 1_

Silent Kill- Edward will use his hidden blades to silently kill an opponent who is next to him.

 _Level 2_

KaBoom!- Edward fires a mortar, causng a huge explosion KO'ing anyone caught in it.

 _Level 3_

Jackdaw- Edward captains the Jackdaw, which appears in the foreground of the screen, the Jackdaw can fire cannons, mortars, send crew members on stage and deploy exploding barrels, all of which are lethal.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Yeah! A great example of a chapter I'd enjoy for this kind of story, one that mixes great combat options with interesting rivalries. But that doesn't matter unless you, the reader enjoy it, and I sincerely hope you do, because that is why I write. Thank you so much for making this an achievment of mine! Until Next Time!


	35. Sir Daniel Fortesque

_Intro_

Narrator:Ah, Sir Daniel Fortesque. _Dan lay down in his crypt._ Having somehow defeated Zarok and banished his dark minions from Gallowmere... he has taken his...improbable...place in the Hall of Heroes. _Dan eats with the Heroes of Gallowmere._ But after centuries of revelry and mirth, word has come that a new threat gathers in distant lands. _One of the Heroes whispers something do Daniel._ Zarok, again? Could the evil wizard somehow have returned once more? No, come on. That is ridiculous. _Dan pondered what could be the cause of all this._ But whatever has caused these creatures to gather together, a true hero is needed to defeat them. Unfortunately, all we have at the moment is a skeletal knight of dubious courage. _Dan stood outside the gates to the graveyard, ready to set off into the unknown._ But bravery and folly are often confused, and so is Sir Daniel who sets forth, ready to meet the challenges ahead of him head on, if not exactly jaw on.

 _Rival Scene_

The Narrator continued "Having defeated all the villains he had encountered thus far, the brave knight continued on his quest" A cyborg dropped down in front of Dan. "What's this? Another scoundrel? Sent by the-" "Shut Up!" The cyborg snapped "What are you doing here?" The Cyborg demanded "I'm looking for the evil wizard" Dan mumbled. "Speak clearly" "I. Am. Looking. For. The. Evil. Wizard." Dan mumbled "Should've moved on while you had the chance" The Cyborg raised his sword, drawing the same reaction from Daniel.

 _Outro_

Sir Daniel has once again successfully defeated those he set out to fight, a result not... wholly unexpected. _Dan returned to his crypt._ The Kingdom of Gallowmere is safe once again... _Dan walked towards his grave._ though was it really ever threatened? Nevertheless, Fortesque regains his well-deserved place in the Hall of Heroes. _Daniel goes back to the hall of heroes._ And while he hopes this will be the last time he is called back to duty... Deep in his... gallant heart, _Dan starts to glow blue._ he knows this will not be his last adventure.

 _Move Set_

Square- Sir Daniel does two horizontal slashes before doing a large downward slash, knocking enemies down. When used in the air, Sir Daniel does an overhead downward slash with his sword, putting his opponents in heavy knock down.

Square+ Left or Right- Sir Daniel does a quick thrust with his sword. Can be charged, and charge canceled.

Square+Up- Sir Daniel does an upward swing of his sword, lifting enemies into the air.

Square+Down- Sir Daniel rotates his upper body parts while swinging his sword in a circular pattern, when used in the air, Sir Daniel does a very quick downward sword swipe.

Triangle- Sir Daniel throws a large battle-axe at his enemy, and it returns like a boomerang.

Triangle+Left or Right- Sir Daniel runs forward a short distance, knocking enemies over on impact.

Triangle+ Up- Sir Daniel takes out a crossbow and fires a shot into the air, shocking foes if they touch it.

Triangle+ Down- Sir Daniel slams a hammer to the ground, creating a circular-shaped shockwave that launches the enemy into the air.

Circle- Sir Daniel summons a Golden Shield to use in battle. You can press Circle again to put the shield away.

Circle+Left or Right- Sir Dan throws a green hand that creates a poisonous gas cloud. Anyone who touches the green hand falls to their knees.

Circle+Up- Sir Daniel throws a drumstick in an overhead arc. It moves very slowly, and it creates a short explosion.

Circle+Down- Sir Daniel drinks a green potion, swigs it around his mouth, and spits it out, creating a carpet of fire that stays active for four seconds.

 _Level 1_

Lightning Bolt - This aimable lighting bolt makes quick work on Sir Daniel's enemies. It can be aimed diagonally, straight up, or behind Dan.

 _Level 2_

Golden Chalice - Sir Daniel releases the spirits of his vanquished enemies stored in the Chalice.

 _Level 3_

Anubis Stone - While holding the it, enemies near Sir Daniel are afflicted with its dark energy. Enemies die within 3 seconds of being within its radius.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Yay! Medievil! Even though I the unreal 4 engine video was fake, I still hope we get a new medievil game. Thanks for viewing and Until Next Time!


	36. Raiden

_Intro_

Raiden stood, shrouded in fog. It was quite a stormy day. He had just received word that something, or someone was on the verge of doing something cataclysmic "My adult life has been spent HELPING people the best way I know how... with my sword. It's my job, now. Training those strong enough to defend themselves, and protecting those who aren't. I'm being sent on another mission. Someone is bringing a bunch of people together. No one knows why, but it doesn't sound good. Not sure they need my help, or want it. But from what I can tell, there's a force here bigger than anyone's imagined. One way or the other, I'm going to find whoever's behind this. I don't think he's going to make it easy. Fine by me - I've never liked it when things are too easy."

 _Rival Scene_

Raiden raised his sword at the skeleton. "What are you?" The skeleton mumbled back. "What?" Raiden asked. The skeleton tried again, unsuccessfully. Then the skeleton raised his sword. "I'm the hero of Gallowmere!" He mumbled, this time, understandably. Raiden got ready to fight. "Hero or no hero, no one stands against me!" He then lowered his visor. Ready to fight this skeletal fiend.

 _Outro_

Raiden returned to the same location as before. He stood there, just contemplating what had just happened "The target's been neutralized, and so have those who stood with him, or against me. I don't know what good I did there. I guess some people were spared having to deal with it. I'd like to think that was it, the last mission. Time to go home. But there's always someone who needs protection. Someone who can't HELP themselves, someone I can help. As long as they're out there, there will be no end to the fighting." Raiden started to glow blue "Not sure that's a bad thing. After all, that's what I was built to do."

 _Move Set_

Square- Raiden performs a close-range attack with his high-frequency blade. Continue to press Square for the full combo to come out.

Square+Left or Right- Raiden moves forward and cuts, when used in the air, Raiden spins forward, parallel to the ground, slashing enemies in the way.

Square+Up- Raiden does an upward slash with his blade, launching enemies into the air.

Square+Down- Raiden performs a jumping overhead slash after moving forward.

Triangle- Raiden kicks forward with his sword planted in his foot. Continue to press Triangle, then Square, then Triangle again for the full combo to come out.

Triangle+Left or Right- Raiden does a rapid series of kicks, then knocks opponents away.

Triangle+Up- Raiden does a flip kick, sending opponents up and over his head.

Triangle+Down- Raiden does a 360 degree turning kick.

Circle- Raiden draws his sword above his head. If any attack connects, he counters with a sword strike that makes enemies fall to their knees.

Circle+Left or Right- Raiden rushes forward and cuts.

Circle+Up- Raiden jumps and does a double-footed stomp.

Circle+Down- Raiden instantly teleports next to an enemy and cuts.

 _Level 1_

Stormbringer - Raiden does an upside-down spinkick, cutting through surrounding enemies with his blade.

 _Level 2_

Blade Mode - Raiden stuns surrounding opponents with a blast, then follows up with free cuts with his blade.

 _Level 3_

The Box Revengeance! - Raiden's opponents are trapped in cardboard boxes. After Raiden closes his ninja mask, Raiden can then proceed to slash open the boxes to find the other players and eliminate them. Respawned characters return outside of boxes but can still be taken out with attacks.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hi guys! Sorry about not uploading in some time and the general unfinished state of this chapter, but I've been working on two storys for this and I really haven't gotten around to it. But here it is, please forgive me and Until next time!


	37. Megaman X

_Intro_

X Finished off another Maverick with his Mega Buster. "That's all of 'em" X looked to his partner, Zero. "So, where to next?" X asked "Well, there's a capsule over there, so I guess-" X rushed over to it. He knew immediately what it was. He activated the capsule and listened to what Doctor Light had to say. "X, if you are listening to this, there is a place not far from here where you will find the power you need to defeat Sigma." A map flashed up on the screen. "Scan this map and it will lead you to the power" X scanned it and turned to Zero. "I guess we know where we are going now" Zero shrugged. "I'll go alone" X readied his arm cannon "Someone needs to stay behind to fight the Mavericks. "Well, Okay" Zero sighed "Good luck, X"

 _Rival Scene_

X scanned the area ahead of him, and found signs of life. X rushed over to see what was there, to find a man in a suit of sorts. "Where did you get armour like that?" X asked "Hey buddy, I should ask the same thing to you" The human answered "Who are you?" "Maverick Hunter X" X replied "I'm here to destroy all Mavericks at any costs. "Look, there are no Mavericks here" The man calmly stated "Just turn back and go home" X raised his Mega Buster "So you must work for Sigma too!" He watched as the human took out his own weapon "Seriously, who is Sigma?" He asked "You know exactly who he is!" X yelled "People like you" The human continued "Are dangerous. I 'm not going to let you get away, so you can harm more people" X had enough, even if his protocols didn't "I can't let you get in my way! Not while I'm still standing!"

 _Outro_

"X, you're back!" Zero sheathed the Z-Blade "What did you see out there?" "It was like nothing I've ever seen before, I don't know how Dr. Light knew about this, there were some real freaks out there probably working for Sigma" "Well, speaking of Sigma, we still have to bring him down" Zero got the Z-Blade ready again, just as a horde of Mavericks attempted to attack the two. "He isn't gonna know what hit him!" X smiled as he and Zero started to glow blue. The two then began to eliminate the Mavericks that stood between them and Sigma.

 _Move Set_

Square- X stabs using the Z Blade.

Square+ Left or Right- X fires his Mega buster, this attack can be charged for a more powerful hit, but it can be suppressed easily.

Square+ Up- X fires the Tri-Thunder, once up, once forward and once downwards.

Square+ Down- X uses the Z Blade to sweep opponents off their feet.

Triangle- X uses the Yammar Option, causing robotic bugs to circle him. Pressing Triangle again will have them fire. However, the bugs can be destroyed.

Triangle+ Left or Right- X fires the aiming laser, which does what it says on the tin.

Triangle+ Up- X fires the Sonic slicer straight up

Triangle+ Down- X fires the spin wheel, avoiding the wheel on it's return trip can maximize its damage.

Circle- X uses the magnet shield, slowly drawing metallic enemies (Raiden, Isaac Clarke, etc.) Towards him. However this also draw some projectiles towards him, which may harm him as he isn't invulnerable.

Circle+ Left or Right- X Fires shotgun Ice, freezing opponents.

Circle+ Up- X uses the Storm Tornado. This attack does not deal any damage, but can block any attack from above.

Circle+ Down- X uses the Metal Anchor, this will bounce around the stage for a while before exploding.

 _Level 1_

Gravity Well- X uses the gravity well, causing immense pressure to pile on opponents around him until they are KO'ed.

 _Level 2_

Zero Chance- Zero appears, the player takes control of him. Zero doesn't have any ranged attacks and instead is fully reliant on the Z-Blade, but it is Lethal.

 _Level 3_

Ultimate Armour- X equips the ultimate armour, giving him lethal weapons and flight.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another chapter down, 28 more characters to go now, I can't believe it. over halfway done and still going strong, thanks for reading, guys. This is my most viewed fanfiction now, which is my very own personal achievment. Until Next Time!


	38. Isaac Clarke

_Intro_

Isaac and Ellie wre searching through space for Tau Volantis. "Anyone tracking us?" Ellie asked "No, and it looks like- yeah, there it is, the Tau-AUGH!" Isaac dropped to the ground, grunting. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ellie asked, rushing to Isaac's side. Isaac stood up."I just saw.. a fight, creatures and people, all fighting. And then-" "It doesn't matter, Isaac" Ellie cut him off "We know now where the markers, necromorphs, the answers to all of these lies hide" Ellie wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Isaac. The tau Volantis is where the problem lies" "No" Isaac shook his head "I know that this problem needs to be dealt with, and soon" Isaac got his plasma cutter ready. "I'll try to catch up with you if I can, stay on course" Isaac got ready to leave, and exterminate the problem!

 _Rival Scene_

Isaac walked through the crystallized area. "Ellie, it's me. I haven't been able to raise you on the communicator since I arrived here. Still, it's important this gets to you. There's a power here, unlike any I've seen before. It seems to be flowing from a single source. Maybe that's also the source of the Markers, source of the necromorphs, of... everything that's gone on." He then saw a humanoid creature walk across the area. "Hey, buddy" The robot turned "Can you tell me where I am?" "I'm afraid not" The robot answered "What are you doing out here anyway? I can tell that you're a human" "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Isaac reached for his plasma cutter. "It means that you shouldn't be here, for your own safety" The robot continued "I have to keep going, whether you like it or not!" Isaac raised his plasma cutter at the robot "Sir, lower your weapon!" The robot raised his own weapon. "Or I will be authorized to open fire!" Isaac had no doubt in his mind now, this robot was a danger to himself and others. Take him out!  
 _Outro_

Isaac returned. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it back" Ellie smiled "For a while, I wasn't so sure myself." Isaac said, taking a seat "What'd you find? Any link to the Markers?" Ellie asked "No. Nothing like that. No necromorphs, no Markers." Isaac shook his head "There are things out there, stuff you and I haven't even dreamed of. Not all of them bad." Isaac explained "I haven't seen much good myself, neither have you" Ellie reminded him "What I've seen... what I've gained... is power. The power to do things, to..." "To do what?" Ellie asked "I don't know" The space ship started to glow blue "But I have a feeling, that it's going to make this trip a whole lot more interesting"

 _Move Set_

Square- Isaac fires his plasma cutter.

Square+ Left or Right- Isaac swings the Plasma Cutter at foes.

Square+ Up- Isaac swings the Plasma cutter upwards, lifting opponents into the air.

Square+ Down- Isaac fires into the ground with the plasma cutter, creating a small explosion.

Triangle- Isaac fires a stasis blast, freezing enemies.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Isaac fires a force gun.

Triangle+ Up- Isaac fires a chain gun into the air.

Triangle+ Down- Isaac fires his afterburner into the ground.

Circle- Isaac fires a bouncing bola, this is an aimable attack and will rebound off any walls it hits.

Circle+ Left or Right- Isaac deploys a suspended ripper, which will keep moving for a while, causing damage.

Circle+ Up- Isaac throws an incendiary grenade into the air.

Circle+ Down- Isaac places a detonator which works like a proximity mine.

 _Level 1_

Strategic Shot - Isaac fires a stasis shot, and then overcharges his plasma cutter for an aimable shot.

 _Level 2_

Kinesis Burst - Isaac releases an overcharged burst of kinesis that sends nearby oppenents flying.

 _Level 3_

Dead Space - Isaac blasts open a hatch on a ship that sucks Isaac and all opponents into the vaccuum of space. Everyone but Issac will helplessly float as Isaac flies around and shoots at them. There will also be flying debris that enemies can hide behind but there will also be mines that could be used against them.

 **Author's Note**

Why, hello there! Don't worry, I'm not dead yet, just trying to balance out my plans. If you think I should pay more attention to this fanfic, let me know, please! Thanks for reading, until Next Time!


	39. Geralt

_Intro_

"Geralt" No movement "Geralt" Nothing "GERALT!" Geralt got up "Are you alright?" Vessamir asked "I don't know" Geralt said, grabbing his swords "I had a strange dream" "About what?" "A gathering. All different creatures and people, nothing like I've ever seen before, all fighting against each other, as puppets of a more powerful being" Geralt explained "Well, it was just a dream" Vessamir assured. "I don't think so" Vessamir stopped "I can sense it" Geralt pointed "Far beyond here" "I don't suppose your going?" Vessamir asked "Of course I am. Wish me luck" Geralt mounted his horse and set off into the distance "I have to make this quick" Geralt said to himself "I have more pressing matters to attend to, but, what could be drawing so many creatures to one place? I'll have to see"

 _Rival Scene_

Geralt walked across the Crystallized area. There was something here. "I can definitely sense the source of the problem nearby, it's just a matter of when I reach it now" That was when his witcher senses kicked in. A shot was fired. Geralt rolled out of the way. "Don't move" A man with a futuristic device pointed at him ordered. "Is there a problem here?" Geralt asked. The man simply waved his weapon in Geralt's direction. "Who are you?" Geralt continued. "None of your business" The man told him. "I have no business with a half-breed like you!" Geralt cast the Quen sign. "You're one of the superstitious kind then, yes?" "I'm warning you, don't move!" The man yelled. Geralt advanced towards the man. He opened fire, but stopped when Geralt was unfazed, thanks to Quen. "Do you know why I carry around two swords?" Geralt asked "One, is for monsters. The other, that one is for other humans" He took out his steel sword. "Although, I'm not quite sure which one I should use against you"

 _Outro_

"That sounds like quite an anomaly" Vessamir said as Geralt finished his tale. They had since found an inn to spend the night in, and giving Geralt plenty of time to tell his story. "It was probably the most demanding trial I've ever come up against" Geralt said. "But we've got more pressing matters at hand, The Wild Hunt, namely" "Ah yes" Vessamir agreed "But this won't be so easy, Geralt" "I didn't sign up for the job because it was" Geralt countered "Oi, Witcher" Geralt turned to the crowd of bandits that had entered. "Get out right now or I'll put you out meself" Geralt stood up "You really should learn to keep your mouth shut" Geralt started to glow blue "But soon, you won't have to worry about that" He raised his fists at the bandits, The butcher of blaviken, the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia.

 _Move Set_

Square- Geralt slashes quickly with his sword.

Square+Left or Right- Geralt performs a heavy slash with his sword.

Square+Up- Geralt slashes into the air with his sword, holding the button will have Geralt toss his other sword into the air, in a finesse combo style.

Square+Down- Geralt slams his sword onto the ground.

Triangle- Geralt fires his crossbow, stopping to reload after every shot.

Triangle+Left or Right- Geralt uses igni to cast fire in front of him, dealing huge damage to anyone hit.

Triangle+Up- Geralt throws a grapeshot bomb in an arc dealing huge damage.

Triangle+Down- Geralt throws a dragon's dream bomb, causing it to erupt in flames upon contact with a foe.

Circle- Geralt uses the Quen sign, temporarily preventing knock back.

Circle+Left or Right- Geralt casts the Axii sign, dazing foes. This attack will take 10 seconds to recharge.

Circle+Up- Geralt tosses an orion, he can toss these in quick succession but they will not deal knock back damage.

Circle+Down- Geralt casts the Yrden sign, temporarily imobilizing any opponent trapped in it initially.

 _Level 1_

Decapitation- Geralt will bring an opponent to their knees with a slash of his sword, he then follows up with a decapitating slash.

 _Level 2_

Suicide- Geralt casts 3 Axii signs which will chase his opponents, forcing them to kill themselves.

 _Level 3_

The Wild Hunt- The Wild Hunt appear and freeze the stage, freezing Geralt's opponents, and giving him one-hit KO's.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Two chapters in one day! I'm back, Baby! I've been playing a lot of the Witcher 3 lately and it's easy to see why, it's an immersive experience, and I still haven't gotten past the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading, Until Next Time!


	40. Sir Galahad

_Intro_

"Galahad" "What?" Sir Galahad answered "Well, I just wondered, what are you going to do now?" Tesla asked "The knights want you dead, so do a lot of people" "I know Tesla, what I did, it didn't go unnoticed" Galahad remarked, looking to his left and seeing his face on a wanted poster. "There's more" Tesla added "Queen Victoria herself wants you" Galahad laughed "You're pulling my leg" Galahad told him "Just you wait and see" Tesla said. "Sir Galahad of the Knights of the round table" A group of soldiers stopped him. "Her majesty wishes to speak to you" Galahad complied. "Enter" Galahad approached the Queen. "Your majesty" Galahad made a mock bow to show what little respect he had for the order of knights that had betrayed him. "Sir Galahad, this is urgent" The queen snapped "I have a mission for you, you're entire empire depends on it" "To be fair, your majesty, I have little respect for an empire that betrayed me so quickly, so I'll have to decline" "Let me finish" Galahad sighed "There seems to be a threat, greater than Lycans, or any other beasts that have plagued this world" "You are the only knight I trust with this task, as you saw past the corruption of the Order" "I beg your pardon" Galahad was surprised "They have all been relieved of their duties on a..rather permanent basis" Galahad felt much more different about this task now "You have my word your majesty, explain to me the details". "What did her Majesty want with you anyway?" Tesla asked "A job" Galahad responded "And I accepted it, without a tinge of regret"

 _Rival Scene_

Galahad couldn't believe what he was seeing, talking animals, superheroes, and things that were just plain weird. But he then saw a man, with two swords, he looked like a knight, but that didn't mask his most distinctive feature, his eyes. The weren't natural. "Halt" Galahad raised his pistol at the man. "What do you want?" The man asked, surprised by this sudden assault "turn back, to where you once came" Galahad ordered "Are you okay?, you sure don't sound it" The man continued "You're the one who isn't okay, with eyes like that. "You're one of the superstitious kind aren't you?" The man questioned. Galahad fired. The bullet ricocheted of the man. "Bad move" The man said raising his sword. "I'm gonna make sure you don't move again"

 _Outro_

"Excellent work Galahad" Queen Victoria congratulated him. "You are hereby pardoned, and rewarded of course, for your troubles" "Thank you, your majesty" Galahad bowed, sincerely, this time. "All is well that ends well, eh, Galahad?" Tesla asked. "Come and see me in Hyde Park, bring your gadgets too" Galahad told him. "So what do you want with these?" Tesla asked "I can make them more powerful than you could possibly imagine" The machines started to glow blue and spark into life. "Wow!" Tesla could only stand back and watch. "I do not know what you found out there, Sir Galahad, but whatever it is, keep it up!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Galahad punches opponents in a three hit combo.

Square+Left or Right- Galahad fires his pistol.

Square+Up- Galahad performs an uppercut.

Square+Down- Galahad hides behind a crate and is able to fire from cover in this state, but he can be taken out from behind.

Triangle- Galahad fires his M85 Automatisch.

Triangle+Left or Right- Galahad fires the M86/FL Thermite Rifle Magnesium shot, which will burn through shields.

Triangle+Up- Galahad fires a crossbow, a powerful shot which can interrupt almost any attack.

Triangle+Down- Galahad fires his sniper rifle, a shot which travels the full way across the stage.

Circle- Galahad detonates all the bombs on stage.

Circle+Left or Right- Galahad fires a bomb from the detonator, there can be up to five bombs in play at any time.

Circle+Up- Galahad tosses a fragmentation grenade in an arc. It will explode 5 seconds after being activated, Galahad can hold onto it, but it can explode in his hand and stun him.

Circle+Down- Galahad fires a cloud of air with the Essex M2, pushing opponents away from him.

 _Level 1_

Coach Gun- Galahad fires his three crown coach gun, which has a short blast range, but cannot be interrupted.

 _Level 2_

Arc Gun- Galahad fires a thunder shot from the Arc gun, KO'ing foes trapped in it's large arcs.

 _Level 3_

TS29 Cannon- Galahad acquires the Cannon, with unlimited ammo and lethal shots.

 ** _Author's Note_**

From a game I played a lot of to a game that I didn't play at all, Galahad actually had a pretty good selection of weapons, without him falling into "Gun guy" Category. I liked the idea of him fighting Geralt, both from alternate realities, both fight monsters with advanced weaponry, Galahad with his science weapons and Geralt with his Witcher signs and senses. I really hope you enjoy reading, this is now my most viewed fanfic, I really want to thank everyone who reads, for filling me with the will to keep on going, until next time!


	41. Heihachi Mishima

_Intro_

Deep in the forests of Japan, there stood one man, a martial artist. Heihachi Mishima. A man who struck fear into the hearts of many. For years, he had tried and tried again, to create a formula to stay young forever. "Finally, after all those years of research. The formula has been perfected. And the results are astounding. Ah, to be young again! The whole world looks brand new and is mine for the taking. And now I have the chance to test my abilities. To push myself harder than ever before. My pathetic family and their weaknesses will have to wait. Warriors, the likes of whom I've never encountered before, stand ready to fight. But are they ready for the new Heihachi Mishima?" They weren't.

 _Rival Scene_

Heihachi slammed his foot on the ground in disgust. "Imbeciles!" He yelled "That's all I've come across, so far, utter Imbeciles" He stopped, he turned. There stood a man with dark olive skin, wearing a Luchador mask. "A luchador?" Heihachi scoffed "Pathetic" The man didn't move "Stand aside, fool" The man didn't move. "You should have moved when you had the chance! Now, I shall have to teach you a lesson in respect which you won't forget in a hurry!" That was when the Luchador got into a fighting stance. "I see I haven't gotten through to you just yet" Heihachi murmured "Let's hope this isn't just a waste of time"

 _Outro_

Heihachi returned to the forest. He thought nothing of the fights he had fought, only focusing on what lay ahead. "I've performed better than I could ever imagined. The formula has given me reflexes and strength I haven't felt since the prime of my youth. I am a young man again. The fire that burned within me now burns even stronger. All my old strength has returned. But that's not all. The formula must have changed me in other ways. I now possess a power like no other" Heihachi started to glow blue and flex his muscles "Soon the world will witness the true power of Heihachi Mishima!"

 _Move Set_

Square- A three-hit punch combo that knocks enemies away.

Square+Left or Right- Heihachi steps forward and strikes the opponent with his palm, knocking them over.

Square+Up- Heihachi performs the devastating Demon Uppercut.

Square+Down- Heihachi spins forward and strikes with his fists, knocking enemies over.

Triangle- Heihachi Performs a roundhouse kick forwards.

Triangle+Left or Right- Heihachi hops a little and does a forward kick, sweeping enemies.

Triangle+Up- Heihachi performs the Tsunami Kick, the first one kicking the face, the next one coming down on the head.

Triangle+Down- Heihachi swings his leg in an overhead arc, stomping the ground and knocking down enemies in its vicinity. When used in the air, Heihachi does a flip, attacking with his legs. This knocks down enemies along with Heihachi.

Circle- Heihachi performs a stonehead headbutt, causing huge knock back damage

Circle+Left or Right- Heihachi performs the Demon slayer, punching left and right, then following up with a powerful backfist.

Circle+Up- Heihachi performs the dragon uppercut.

Circle+Down- Heihachi spins forward and strikes with his fists, knocking enemies over.

 _Level 1_

Lightning Hammer- Heihachi stomps his foot and smashes down his forearm simultaneously, knocking out anyone in front of him.

 _Level 2_

Kuma Tag Team!- Kuma appears and follows fighters to attack them with claws, fart and body bounces until time expires and he begins dancing.

 _Level 3_

Rockets Away!- Everyone is attached to a launching rocket and are fired into space while Heihachi watches and laughs maniacally.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Yes, I have changed Heihachi's fighting style, I don't know why, I just thought in PSASBR his fighting style kinda sucked, although he really doesn't have a lot of options. Hope you enjoy reading, cause I enjoy writing, until next time!


	42. Juan Acuagate

_Intro_

Juan sank his head. He wasn't fast enough. He felt worthless. It was too late now. El Presidente's daughter was dead. He couldn't find her in the world of the dead. All that existed was her lifeless body in the world of the living. Footsteps. Juan turned around. It was the Weregoat. "Hey, Juan" Juan turned back. "It's okay man" The goat turned into a feeble old man. "I've found a way to resurrect her." Juan looked at the old man. "My cousin's sister's nephew's grandchild's second cousin's-" Juan gave him a "Really?" Look. "Well, anyway, there's a fighting tournament happening somewhere far away, and I really trust that you can beat the shi- err, living daylights out of everyone else there!" Juan got up and ran into the distance, in almost the blink of an eye "Hey Hombré! Don't you want directions?" The man sighed "Oh well, youth these days..."

 _Rival Scene_

Juan ran through the Crystallized area. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. A chance to be with the one he loved again. A chance at redemption for not being quick enough. Too many thoughts circled his head, he didn't notice until he ran straight into another man. The man began to yell at him in Japanese. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Running in circles like that!" The man got into a fighting stance "Maybe I'll have to beat the sense into you!" Juan didn't understand, but he understood enough to know that this man wanted to fight. A fight he should have then! Juan cracked his knuckles. For El Presidente's daughter!

 _Outro_

"Hey Hombré, your back!" The Old man opened his arms for a hug, before he was bowled out of the way by Juan. "Not so fast!" The old man stopped him. "All this, just for one girl?" Juan looked puzzled "You aren't even going to thank me?" Juan facepalmed and went to shake hands with the Old Man. "Please Juan, don't smash anymore Olmec statues, and in return, your mother will become strictly off limits" Juan nodded and went to claim his prize. Would it work? Could Juan really bring someone back from the dead? He took a deep breath and started to glow blue. He could only hope.

 _Move Set_

Square- Juan performs a basic three hit combo.

Square+Left or Right- Juan performs a more powerful punch, which cannot be chained with other attacks. This move can be charged.

Square+Up- Juan performs the Luchador Lift.

Square+Down- Juan performs the Downercut.

Triangle-Juan throws a cactus grenade,which is accurate and can be aimed by holding down Triangle.

Triangle+Left or Right- Juan throws random objects at people (Chests, goats and Imps to name a few)

Triangle+Up- Juan smashes a pinata, sending pieces of debris flying into opponents.

Triangle+Down- Juan transforms into a chicken, in this form, Juan is not as strong and can only peck opponents, but is much more nimble and can dodge a lot of attacks, Pressing these buttons again will make Juan return to normal.

Circle- Juan performs an Olmec Headbutt

Circle+Left or Right- Juan performs a Dashing DerpDerp

Circle+Up- Juan performs a Rooster Uppercut.

Circle+Down- Juan performs a frog slam.

X (While next to a wall)- Juan will grab onto a wall, meaning he can perform the goat climb

X + Up (While on a wall)- Juan performs the goat climb

 _Level 1_

Agave Farmer-Juan throws an agave plant a short distance, KO'ing anyone hit by the plant.

 _Level 2_

Goat Fly- Juan grabs onto the nearest wall and goat flies to the other side of the stage, KO'ing anyone in his way.

 _Level 3_

I Am ALIVE!- Juan sends all the other fighters to the world of the dead, making them black silhouettes of themselves. Anything he attacks during this period gets KO'ed

 ** _Author's Note_**

I have like 20 more chapters left, I think? It's been a long way here, but I still have to finish this. Just 23 more to go!


	43. Delsin Rowe

_Intro_

Delsin stood back to admire his work. "I love you brother" He said solemnly "and I'm sure going to miss you" He sighed. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, kid!" Delsin felt rage burning inside him. Hank Daughtry. The reason for his brother's death. "I thought I told you to get lost!" Delsin gritted his teeth. "I have, I promise, i-it's just... somethin' here you have to see!". Delsin arrived where Hank told him to go. "You see it?" The man himself walked over to Delsin "A portal?" Delsin asked "Where's it go?" "I don't know kid, but I saw some pretty incredible stuff in there, like conduits, 'cept stronger" Hank explained. Delsin thought 'Was it worth the risk?' "I ain't lyin'. Jus' see for yourself!" "That's alright" Delsin murmured "I believe you" and jumped into it.

 _Rival Scene_

Delsin strolled across the Crystallized area, humming to himself, idly swinging his chain around. "Man, I don't know what Hank saw in here" Delsin laughed "I don't know what he took to see 'Threat'. Maybe you beautiful?" Delsin thrust his chain in the direction of a woman standing on top of the hexagonal columns. The woman then started to fly! As if that wasn't crazy enough, she landed on the side of the pillar, she didn't hit it and bounce off, she didn't grab onto a ledge. She just stood completely parallel to the ground, like a weird superhero. It then crossed Delsin's mind 'A Conduit!' "Woah!" Delsin stood back as the woman landed on the ground. "Pretty neat...trick there" The woman then started to speak in some weird sounding language, but Delsin found himself understanding everything. "I don't want any trouble here!" She spoke sternly "and I don't either, I just want your powers" "What?!" The woman looked at him as if he had three heads "You can't just 'have' my powers!" Delsin sighed "I'm sorry, but it's for a good cause" "I don't care what it's for, even if I wanted to, I can't just do that!" Delsin sighed again "Oh, come on, lady" Then he turned his back to her. "How about you and me have a little duel, if I win, I get your powers" Delsin proposed "And if I win?" The woman asked "I won't bother you anymore" Delsin felt a crooked smile form at the side of his lip as smoke flared from his hands. "This was going to be fun!"

 _Outro_

"What'd I tell ya kid?" "Just like that and now you're way powerful" "Yeah, thanks Hank" Delsin looked down at his hands, "There were some real creeps out there, if y'know what I mean" "Believe you n' me, I know" "Where're you headed now" Delsin asked "Home, to my daughter, she's probably been wonderin' where I've been for so long" "You're not going anywhere!" DUP sirens wailed and advanced towards the two. "Hank, run!" Hank didn't think twice. "Oh, please, I beg of you, don't hurt me" Delsin raised his hands mockingly. "Just stay where you are!" A voice ordered "Don't you know who I am?" Delsin asked "We know all to well who you are, Delsin Rowe!" The voice answered back. Delsin started to laugh and glow blue at the same time. "Clearly you don't know me well enough!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Delsin hits opponents with his chain in a three hit combo.

Square+ Left or Right- Delsin performs a powerful hit with his chain which can be charged for an even more powerful hit.

Square+Up- Delsin uses his chain to lift opponents into the air.

Square+Down- Delsin smashes down on the ground with his chain, this attack can be charged for a more powerful hit.

 _Smoke Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires small blasts of smoke from his hands.

Triangle+Left or Right-Delsin transforms into smoke and travels a short distance away from the location he stood in, incapacitating any opponents in his way.

Triangle+Up- Delsin dashes through a vent and appears again above the vent, useful for avoiding attacks.

Triangle+Down- Delsin drops a smoke bomb, stunning enemies.

 _Neon Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires neon bullets in quick succession.

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin fire neon shots that explode on contact with enemies.

Triangle+Up- Delsin lobs neon bombs into the air, suspending enemies in the air.

Triangle+Down- Delsin light dashes, allowing him to scale walls and travel at fast speeds, he cannot be attacked in this state, but cannot attack.

 _Video Power_

Triangle- Delsin fires a video torrent, a single continuous beam which reaches short-mid range but causes minimum damage.

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin summons an Angel and a Demon to fight for him, they are fragile, but versatile.

Triangle+Up- Delsin sprouts a pair of wings and flies at a diagonal upwards angle, headbutting foes out of the way.

Triangle+Down- Delsin activates the shroud of invisibility, he can attack and remain invisible, but it will wear off when he is attacked. He can also be revealed by specific attacks.

 _Concrete Power_

Triangle- Delsin will reach out and attempt to grab an opponent. Should he grab onto someone, he will use concrete to freeze them in place, this is powerful, but requires accuracy and time to use.

Triangle+Left or Right- Delsin fires concrete shrapnels, these are more powerful than Delsin's other attacks but it lacks range.

Triangle+ Up- Delsin encases himself in concrete and slams down on the ground, dealing massive damage.

Triangle+ Down- Delsin encases himself in a concrete shield, making him invulnerable to anything except explosives

Circle- Delsin switches to Smoke power

Circle+Left or Right- Delsin switches to neon power

Circle+Up- Delsin switches to concrete power

Circle+Down- Delsin switches to Video Power.

 _Level 1_

Bloodthirsty blade- Delsin jumps out of the way of a large video blade, KO'ing all enemies who touch it.

 _Level 2_

Neon singularity- Delsin creates a neon vortex, sucking enemies in, should they be sucked in, at the end of the attack, the vortex will explode, KO'ing all who were trapped. If standing far away enough, this attack can be avoided.

 _Level 3_

Orbital Drop- Delsin leaps high into the air, before devilishly grinning at the camera and dropping back down, KO'ing everyone.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Delsin, could've easily been replaced with Fetch but I think I wanted another character like this who could fight with different movesets, like Toro. Leave a review, Until Next Time!


	44. Kat

_Intro_

"Gade, I feel I am gaining more control of these powers" Kat flew in through the roof of Gade's grotto "Maybe it's just the illusion of control? Or of power... And if we lose one, we gain more of the other." The old man said, not even looking up from the book he was reading. "More? More Power? Imagine how easily I could defeat the Nevi, protect Hekseville..." Kat looked concerned "Mmm. Many things can be done with power. It can be dangerous. Maybe that depends on who is looking for it?" Gade said as if he was telling the time. Kat shook her head "I don't care. If they're truly dangerous, someone has to stop them! Can you take me to this place?" Gade stood up "I can only show you how to get there. After that, everything depends on you." He pulled back his cloak, to reveal a portal to another dimension, it didn't surprise Kat though, nothing could surprise her at this point, and so she jumped in and was ready to prevent the power from falling into the hands of those who would wish to do wrong with it.

 _Rival Scene_

Kat observed carefully from the tops of the hexagonal columns, watching the man with energy radiating out of his hands. "Dusty, look" Kat pointed "He could be a Nevi!" Dusty hissed at the man with the leather jacket and beanie. Kat charged in with a gravity kick. The man turned at just the right moment and vanished before her eyes. "Wh-Wha?!" Kat looked around frantically "I didn't imagine that, did I?" "Nope" Kat turned to face the man. "Quite an entrance, I must say, most people would say 'hello'" He smiled "I'm sorry, I just thought-" "You don't have to be sorry" The man cut her off and reached for her hands "I just want some of this power" Kat was shocked, he must have been a Nevi! "Sorry, but I can't just give you my powers! That's not the way it works" Kat backed away from the guy. "You obviously haven't met me, but that IS the way it works" The man started to radiate an orange and black aura. "And I'm going to show you, whether you believe me or not!" Kat immediately retaliated "Make me!" She yelled activating her gravity powers.

 _Outro_

"Was I wrong to worry?" Gade asked as Kat re-entered the grotto. Kat smiled "I'm not sure about that. You were right about it being dangerous. The people who were there - some of them just wanted the power, or what it could get for them. Others just seemed to want to hurt people..." She looked away "And now this power belongs to you?" Gade asked, returning to his book. "I haven't changed, Gade. I'm the same girl I was before I left." Kat was immediately proven wrong as she started to glow blue "Well... maybe I've changed a little. But my heart hasn't. If anything, I'm just going to be that much better at protecting everyone!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Kat does three quick kicks, knocking the enemy into the air, when used in the air Kat knees the opponent in midair, then rushes forwards and does it again.

Square+Left or Right- Kat does a side kick with decent range, launching enemies away, when used in the air, Kat does a diving kick going downwards slowly at a shallow angle.

Square+Up- Kat does a backflip kick, sending the enemy into the air. If square is held, Kat follows the launched opponent.

Square+Down- Kat does a quick frontflip, slamming her leg into the ground after.

Triangle- Kat shoots up off the ground, taking opponents with her, when used in the air, Kat spins around with her foot held out, hitting everyone nearby.

Triangle+Left or Right- Kat does a flying forwards kick.

Triangle+Up- Kat jumps high, catching an enemy in midair and slamming them down to the ground.

Triangle+Down- Kat slides along the ground, ducking most projectiles, when used in the air, Kat dives downwards with a kick similar to the gravity kick.

Circle- Kat summons three pieces of debris to float around her. Pressing Circle again will shoot one debris piece at a time until all three are gone.

Circle+Left or Right- Kat dashes forwards, quickly gaining speed and shredding anything in her way. Aimable with the d-pad or the left analog stick

Circle+Up- Kat repels all nearby enemies.

Circle+Down- Kat attracts nearby enemies.

X+Left or Right- Kat flies forward in a fashion similar to the Boots of Hermes dash, when used near a wall, Kat attaches to a wall nearby. Can crouch and block when attached.

X+X- Kat flies upward. Can also be done diagonally

X+Down- Kat flies downward. Can also be done diagonally.

 _Level 1_

Gravity Crush - Kat steals an orb of energy from an opponent and destroys it, killing the opponent and any other opponents in the vicinity.

 _Level 2_

Gravity Typhoon - Fires two volleys of tracking, stalactite-like projectiles

 _Level 3_

Gravity Panther - Merges herself with Dusty, and transforms into a panther-like creature. She attacks by slashing with claws and create a gravitational vortex. She is also able to freely fly around the stage, even to the point of flying off-screen.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Hi guys! Another chapter out of the way, but I need help for Arc's chapter. Does anyone know any good movesets for him? I've never played the games and the wikia wasn't any help. Leave your suggestions in reviews, thanks for the help, I appreciate it! Until Next Time!


	45. Joel & Ellie

_Intro_

Joel walked back to his home in Jackson County. It had been a nice day, and he was looking forward to getting home, although he was never able to look at Eliie the same way after a year ago. He sighed and opened the door. "Ellie!" No answer. Joel walked into the kitchen. "Ellie!" No answer. "ELLIE!" No answer. Joel spent the next five minutes running around the house looking for Ellie. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps. "Joel?" Joel sighed in relief "Ellie, don't scare me like that, ever" Joel turned to face the young teenager. "Can you explain something to me?" Joel scratched his head nervously "What?" "This" Eillie stepped forward and played a recording of Marlene, explaining everything. Everything. "How long were you gonna keep on lying to me for?!" Ellie raised her voice, she was angry, but she evidently felt betrayed. "Ellie, I-I can explain-" "Well then start explaining!" Ellie yelled "Do you have any idea how I feel?!" "Any idea at all?!" Joel didn't know how to respond. "Ellie, I-I'm sorry" "You're sorry?!" She almost attacked him. "Stay away from me!"Ellie clubbed him over the head with a broken bottle, sending Joel to the ground. Ellie began to run. But Joel was hot on her heels. However, Ellie was fast and eventually got away, far away from Jackson. Joel was left to look for footprints, which mercifully, he found a lot of. He used them to track Ellie's location, but where would they take him? Who would have known the answer to that?

 _Rival Scene_

Joel saw her. A speck in the distance, but there. "Ellie!" He called out, running towards her. "Ellie" He panted, out of breath from all the running. Joel noticed just then that she was crawling backwards, away from something. Joel looked to see what it was, and boy, was it an abomination. Two of them. One skinny and short, the other fat and tall. Both black and white with hollow black eyes and mouths that look like they were stitched on, badly. Joel wasn't going to let fear get the best of him though. He took out his revolver and pointed it at the fat one. "Stay back" He growled underneath his breath. Ellie got up behind him and took out her rifle, ready to follow up on Joel's assaults. The fat one seemed unfazed by the guns, almost disappointed. He just stood there with a mild frown on his face. The skinny one, on the other hand jumped in front of his friend to protect him. He was enraged by the unfriendly gesture. He turned to his fat friend and showed him some karate poses. The chubby one then got into the same fighting pose but in a more passive manner. But, they still wanted a fight, and they weren't going to leave until they got one!

 _Outro_

Ellie still refused to talk to him. It seemed like, no matter what, she would never talk to him again. Can't say he didn't blame her though. Joel walked to the dam and leaned against the railing. Tommy walked up to him. "Come on" Tommy patted his older brother on the back, "I know you're upset, but I got somethin' to show ya" Tommy took his brother to show him the works they were doing on the dam to make it more efficient. "We could have the entire county's electricity safe and sound for the next 50 years, just need to jumpstart it, now" Tommy sent a group of workers off to find something to do the job. Joel then walked up to one of the giant spinning blades and stood back as the entire dam started to glow blue and everything whirred into life. "What the hell have you done?" Tommy asked before nervously laughing. "I don't know, but it's safe" Joel reassured. "For your sake, I hope you're right" Tommy stared at the faster than usual dam. "Hope so? I know so"

 _Move Set_

Square- Joel punches opponents in a three hit combo.

Square+Left or Right- Joel bats opponents with a plank of wood.

Square+Up- Joel throws a bottle in an arc, stunning anybody hit.

Square+Down- Joel Joel smashes an opponent over the head with a glass bottle

Triangle- Joel fires El Diablo, causing huge knock back to anyone hit.

Triangle+Left or Right- Joel fires an arrow from a bow, this attack can be charged and aimed.

Triangle+Up- Joel throws a molitov in an arc, the explosion will harm opponents as well.

Triangle+Down- Joel fires a rifle at his feet, causing huge knock back but has short aim.

Circle- Joel will grab anybody with their back to him and use them as a human shield. Joel will fire a revolver as a self defense and lose the shield when he is hit or when Circle is hit again.

Circle+Left or Right- Joel tosses a nail bomb, this will detonate when it detects enemy movement, causing huge knock back.

Circle+Up- Joel throws a brick, this attack can be aimed and will stun opponents.

Circle+Down- Joel throws a smoke bomb causing opponents to lose AP.

 _Level 1_

Takedown- Joel grabs an opponent that is standing next to him and fires a bullet through their skull, KO'ing them.

 _Level 2_

Cover me!- Player control switches to Ellie, who has a pistol, a knife, a bow and a hunting rifle. All these attacks are one hit KO's

 _Level 3_

Shh!- Joel is shown taking cover behind a low wall and entering listening mode. Joel will see white outlines of characters on a pitch black background, while

 ** _Author's Note_**

This was inevitable as ever. The last of Us was such a big game, and I hope Naughty Dog don't ruin it with a disappointing sequel. That's it for this time though, next up are Joel & Ellie's rival's Lil & Laarg. Until Next Time!


	46. Lil & Laarg

_Intro_

The two figures tunneled out of the ground, well, Laarg did most of the tunneling. Then, a little one jumped out, pretending to be a ninja or something. He signaled that the coast was clear and watched as Laarg trudged out of the hole. Lil used sign language (Crude) to tell Laarg they were to travel east, handing him a compass and a map. Laarg feebly looked at the two items and frowned. Lil asked which way they were to go next. Laarg looked at the map and compass. He scratched his head. Laarg wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, being illiterate. Lil didn't know that though... Lil snapped him out of his trance and asked where they were to go. Laarg pointed in the direction he was facing, regardless of whether it was right or not. Wel they didn't really have a place to go...maybe there might be one here?

 _Rival Scene_

Lil turned to Laarg. He asked if they were going the right way, and Laarg had his doubts too, they had long since abandoned their map and compass, just travelling in whatever direction they want to. Lil and Laarg shrugged simultaneously and kept walking. Then Laarg spotted something running towards him. He stopped and watched as a young auburn haired girl slammed into his stomach. Lil nearly jumped out of his skin, but still found it in him to go and see if this girl was alright, but she didn't want his help. Quite obviously, she was terrified of two creatures that looked like Jack Skellington's long lost cousins. "Stay away" She kept muttering to herself, with Lil still trying to calm her down. Laarg rubbed his stomach, making sure it was alright and went over to the girl. He was about to lay his hand on her shoulder when he heard a gun. The man who held the gun didn't look too happy either. Laarg wasn't bright, but he knew what a gun was, so did Lil, who for the second time in five minutes got the fright of his life before switching into some mad Karate pose and waiting for Laarg to do the same. Laarg didn't like violence, but he knew there were times when it was the only option. Mustering his courage, he mimiced the Karate pose Lil had taken up and got ready to defend himself from these strange people.

 _Outro_

Lil walked across the meadow, darkened by the night sky, watching as Laarg stopped to look at a cow eat some flowers. Lil sighed, Laarg was a gentle soul, and even though there were times when he was driven mad by his chubby chum, he was still the only friend he had. Lill smiled and lay down in the grass. There were a lot of positives to take from the whole experience, when thought about, He got to meet so many interesting creatures, he learned how to defend himself and he was finally free. Lil closed his eyes and smiled at that last thought. No more running through hoops. No more risking his life. Then there was the power that he had found. Lil smiled as he started to glow blue. Even though there were some people who would try to take himself and Laarg, but, they were going to have their work cut out for them there!

 _Move Set_

Square- Laarg charges forward.

Square+Left or Right- Laarg is rolled along by Lil, crushing foes underneath them.

Square+Up- Laarg tosses Lil into the air, as a human cannonball.

Square+Down- A fly trap appears and slams down on opponents.

Triangle- Lil places a brick, this can trip fighters up and interrupt almost any attack.

Triangle+Left or Right- Lil and Laarg push hospital beds forwards, letting go of triangle will cause the hospital bed to fly off in the direction it's facing, with enough momentum.

Triangle+Up- An electric bolt stikes next to Lil and Laarg, causing huge knock back.

Triangle+Down- Laarg throws a matress down. Not only can this cause damage, but it will create a gust.

Circle- an electric trap appears, and when an opponent stands on it the flap will open and squish the opponent.

Circle+Left or Right- Laarg pinches Lil and watches him charge forwards.

Circle+Up- Lil inflates Laarg, causing him to rise up like a balloon. Laarg can be popped, causing him to fly randomly around the stage. This attack cannot be used in quick succession.

Circle+Down- Laarg jumps into the air and slams down onto the ground.

 _Level 1_

Tap Chop- A large chopping device appears behind Lil and Laarg, Ko'ing foes who stand near it.

 _Level 2_

Hammer smash- a hammer appears and hits Lil and Laarg sending them flying across the screen (Lil diagonally and Laarg horizontally) and KO'ing anyone in their way.

 _Level 3_

Ultimate Hazard- Lil and Laarg push on a button and activate all kind of hazards. Those then appear on stage. Many electric bolts, vents, fans, fly flaps making it almost impossible for the opponent to dodge.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Another chapter down, edging ever closer time the time where I can say "It was great fun". Just 9 more rivalries now, keep going!

Next Time: Two surprise contestants from our world take to the arena of combat! (Not mentioned in first chapter)


	47. Lionel Messi

_Intro_

What, you were expecting an intro? Okay. Messi sat back in a plane as he tried to make sense of what was alien had spoken to the UN leaders, demanding that the best athletes in the world face him, and see if they defeat him. Oh well, he had to try. Are you happy with that?

 _Rival Scene_

Messi walked through the crystallized area wondering what he would see next. He had seen it all, the stuff of drugs and imagination. But he saw something else next. Kobe Byrant. He was probably still trying to fly to more impressive places than him. "Kobe!" Messi grabbed his attention. "SILENCE!" A voice commanded. "If you wish to progress further, and have any hope of stopping me, only one of you may pass. The best." Messi turned to Kobe. Kobe was already cracking his knuckles "I have to do this, I'm sorry" Kobe said. Messi stretched his legs and prepared to face his "Greatest" Challenge yet.

 _Outro_

Messi stood in the tunnel, before the champions league final. So much had happened in such a short space of time. Did it make him any better? Maybe. Bodies started to shuffle. Time to move out onto the field as a familiar tune played. Messi closed his eyes and started to glow blue. Well, maybe not as a person, but as a footballer? Hell Yeah.

 _Move Set_

Square- Messi shoves an opponent. He earns AP by doing this, if the person he shoves collides with another person, then he will earn more.

Square+Left or Right- Kicks an opponent in a four hit combo.

Square+Up- Messi headers the ball, headbutting opponents in his way.

Square+Down- Messi slide tackles an opponent.

Triangle- Messi takes a throw in, this attack can be aimed, but takes quite a while

Triangle+Left or Right- Messi fires a shot, this power, distance and accuracy are all dependent on how long the triangle button is held for.

Triangle+Up- Messi fires a chip shot, dealing damage to anyone it hits.

Triangle+Down- Messi fires a daisycutter, this shot can be controlled for power, but unlike the standard shot, will never leave the ground.

Circle- Messi starts doing keepie-uppies, earning AP by doing so.

Circle+Left or Right- Messi skills an opponent, literally stunning them.

Circle+Up- Messi performs a bicycle kick, dealing massive knock back to anyone he hits.

Circle+Down- Messi dives onto an opponent.

 _Level 1_

Skills to pay the bills- Messi nutmegs an opponent, or opponents depending on how many are standing in his line of sight. When he gets possession of the ball back the opponents will be KO'ed

 _Level 2_

Screamer!- Messi takes a free kick. The shot will travel from where Messi is standing to the end of the stage he is looking at. KO'ing an oppponent requires them to be hit by the ball or standing near the goal when the ball hits the back of the net.

 _Level 3_

A nation holds its breath- Messi steps up to take a penalty. All the other fighters appear in the goal mouth and can be hit by shots, resulting in KO's.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I suppose I'm entitled to get a little crazy with character selections, but there's a bit of story behind this one. Shortly after I had started writing this fanfiction, I began to think about characters I had missed out on initially, you will see more of them in later fanfics. But I was one day over at a friends with our group, playing FIFA and I wondered "Sports games have always been so big, am I wrong not to include someone from there?" Well why not Lionel Messi and Kobe Byrant, I thought. So here I am, letting my wilder side do the talking, hope you like it.


	48. Kobe Byrant

_Intro_

Kobe didn't know how he got himself stuck in a mess like this, but he knew he wanted out. That wasn't an option though, he needed to concentrate. "I didn't know aliens played basketball" Kobe said to himself. "But, they haven't seen me play yet" Kobe smiled lying back on his couch. A day from now, and he was going to fight this unknown threat.

 _Rival Scene_

Kobe was doing tricks with his basketball. "I wasn't so sure if I was ready for this, but boy, I proved myself wrong. Wonder what he has in store for me next" Kobe looked. Did a double take. Lionel Messi. "Messi!" Kobe called out. "Kobe!" The response came back. The two went to shake hands, when a voice boomed "YOU FOOLISH HUMANS MUST FIGHT UNTIL ONE IS LEFT STANDING" "I si no ho fem?" Messi asked "DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The voice bellowed "OR YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PATHETIC PLANET" Messi and Kobe faced each other. "Que guanyi el millor" Messi said, doing keepie-uppies "May the best man win" Kobe said, bouncing his ball.

 _Outro_

Kobe was back in the comfort of his own home, after some crazy adventures. Ready to get back to playing for the lakers. Soon enough, that's where he found himself. In the final game of the season, in the finals. Three seconds left. He started to glow blue. "What's Kobe doing here, taking a shot and... HE'S SCORED!" Kobe celebrated. "Remember the name folks" The commentator continued "Kobe Byrant!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Kobe punches opponents in a three hit combo.

Square+Left or Right- Kobe dribbles the ball into opponents.

Square+Up- Kobe launches himself of a trampoline, as a human missile, holding square and up will have Kobe perform a slam-dunk.

Square+Down- Kobe elbow opponents out of the way, knocking them into other enemies, creating a domino effect.

Triangle- Kobe fires a chest pass, knocking opponents backwards.

Triangle+Left or Right- Kobe throws a behind-the back pass throwing the ball in the direction he has his back to.

Triangle+Up- Kobe throws an overhead pass.

Triangle+Down- Kobe forcefully slams the ball into the faces of opponents

Circle- Kobe pokes an opponent in the eyes, mixing up their attacks and movement.

Circle+Left or Right- Kobe elbows opponents out of his way.

Circle+Up- Kobe starts to do tricks with his basketball, earning AP

Circle+Down- Kobe slams the ball onto the ground. The ball will continue to ricochet off all surfaces and enemies until it is attacked.

 _Level 1_

Slam Dunk- Kobe slams dunks into a net that will appear, KO'ing fighters hit by the ball

 _Level 2_

Boomerang Ball- Kobe can throw the ball practically anywhere, Insta KO. The ball will always return to Kobe.

 _Level 3_

Team Effort- The rest of the LA Lakers appear on stage, and will look for a pass off Kobe. They will then try to tag opponents with the ball, Insta KO'ing them or will look for a better pass.

 ** _Author's Note_**

This is it from my wilder side. I swear. Back to business next time round, see you then. I don't follow the NBA, so that's why it may seem a little unrealistic(or spot on) that the Lakers are in the finals.


	49. Traveler

_Intro_

The wind blew. A sandstorm was whipping up. But that didn't bother it. The traveler, continued to press on. Knowing there was somewhere to go. Not long before, it had found markers arranged in the shape of an arrow. It followed the arrow, nothing else to do. It could watch paint dry. The Traveler always pressed on, rain, hail or shine. Mostly shine and sandstorm. But it was like a camel, immune to the adverse weather conditions. There could be anything at that place. It wondered. Did anyone else find this place? What could possibly be the reason for the arrows? Treasure? Power? Fame? Fortune? Glory? All these questions circled its head, answers could be found soon enough though. Just wait and see...

 _Rival Scene_

The Traveler walked through the Crystallized area, purely awestruck by everything it had seen. Hostile, but breath taking. Time alone in a desert does that to you. Two cats were heard meowing. The Traveler had heard of cats, but never seen one before. He was never told about cats that could stand on two legs. There's a first. The Traveler was interested by these creatures, and so went over to investigate further. The two cats spoke absolute gibberish to him, but they knew who it was. How, it never found out. The white cat struck a few karate poses. The Traveler would've applauded, if it had arms. Then the cat gestured at the Traveler. He wanted a fight. It didn't really care. It didn't go off starting fights, but this cat wasn't having no for an answer. The Traveler braced itself.

 _Outro_

Walking through sandy deserts. Sliding through ruins. Admiring the view. All taken in by the Traveler. It sat down one day, for a break, but also to reminisce about the event of a few days ago. All those creatures he had encountered, every single one of them amazed it. It didn't think that the world had that many inhabitants. That was what it aspired to reach. A place like that would be like paradise. Time to press on again. That was when a sandstorm rolled in. Again. The Traveler thought. It was sandstorms like these that tried putting him down. It started to glow blue. There it stood. Glowing in the sandstorm. A beacon of hope.

 _Move Set_

Square- The Traveler spins, dealing damage to does on either side of him.

Square+Left or Right- The Traveler lowers it's head an floats forward.

Square+Up- The Traveler jumps into the air, and spins around, an aerial version of the ground attack.

Square+Down- The Traveler slides on sand, crashing into a nearby opponent. When used in the air, the Traveler will slide down at a downwards angle.

Triangle- The Traveler surrounds himself with pieces of cloth, reflecting small projectiles.

Triangle+Left or Right- The Traveler sends a swarm of cloth pieces flying into the nearest opponent.

Triangle+Up- The cloth pieces lift the Traveler up into the air, dealing damage to anything they hit.

Triangle+Down- Two cloth Pieces move in the pattern of the infinity symbol around the Traveler, dealing damage.

Circle- The Traveler starts to sing, earning him AP, he is extremely vulnerable to AP loss during this period.

Circle+Left or Right- A Wind Blows, forcing opponents away from the Traveler.

Circle+Up- Cloth pieces lunge forwards, attacking foes.

Circle+Down- A marker crashes down from the sky, dealing huge knock back damage to enemies.

 _Level 1_

Unleash The Beast- A cloth beast appears and KO's opponents in his line of sight.

 _Level 2_

Marker storm- Markers start to rain down from above, in an unorganized and dangerous fashion, KO'ing anything they hit before the ground.

 _Level 3_

Journeyer- The Travelers cloak turns white, and all opponents turn into Glyphs. The Traveler can collect the Glyphs to KO others.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Go! Go! Go! Anyone know a good moveset for Arc The Lad?


	50. Toro Inoue

_Intro_

Toro was sitting down to eat some sushi, when Kuro bolted through the door. "Toro! Toro! Toro!" Toro turned his head to Kuro. "What is it, Kuro?" Kuro took a second to catch his breath. "There is a gathering of mighty warriors happening!" Toro's jaw dropped "What?" "It's close!" Kuro continued "And all of our favorites will be there!" Toro got up, his Sushi could wait. Toro thought for a second "Perhaps I can go there to meet them! If I can learn to fight like them, I might become human!" Toro jumped in joy. "And there will be some pretty ladies there also!" Toro immediately came back to earth. "Kuro! We must be respectful around such legendary humans! And we should also not be late! Let's go!"

 _Rival Scene_

"Maybe we should check the odds of your fights before actually rushing into them next time?" Kuro asked nervously. "But I'm here to learn-look!" Toro ponted to the cel-shaded and heavily clad figure strolling through the arena. "Is that...Traveler from Journey?" "Traveler-san!" Toro ran over to the Traveler. It stopped and stared at Toro. "Traveler-san, what brings you here?" The traveler tried singing, but Toro couldn't understand. "I wish to fight you, Traveler-san!" Toro continued. The Traveler showed no interest in such a proposition, but yet, Toro continued "Teach me what you know! I want to learn to be more like you!" The Traveler sighed. This cat was a handful. It adopted a fighting pose. Toro jumped up and down with excitement. "Finally! I'm not holding up on this one!"

 _Outro_

"That was a great adventure!" Kuro threw his hands in the air. Toro nodded in agreement. "What's wrong?" Kuro asked "Well, we met so many people, and defeated them all" Kuro scratched his head. "And?" Toro continued "Even after all of that, I'm still not a human" Toro sighed. Kuro was quick to put shoulders on him "All those humans wanted to do is fight you! You'll have to find a better way to become a human, Toro" Toro smiled again. "You're right Kuro! I'll just have to keep learning new words!" Kuro smiled "That's the spirit, Toro! And even if you aren't human, look how much you've learned!" Toro started to glow blue. "That's true! This new power suits me very well, don't you think?" Kuro laughed "Yes Toro! Yes it does!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Toro moves his hand up quickly, hitting enemies.

Square+Left or Right- Toro swings a ball of cloth forward.

Square+Up- Toro does a headbutt, knocking enemies over.

Square+Down- Toro sweeps the area around him, and the debris that comes out knocks enemies

 _Torobi The Cat_

Triangle- Torobi throws a spear with a scorpion at the end, attempting to pull the enemy closer, but because of his lightweight, he gets pulled in instead.

Triangle+Left or Right- Torobi dashes forward, leaving a trail of fish bones behind him. Any enemy struck by the bones will be lifted into the air.

Triangle+Up- Torobi fires three ninja stars upwards.

Triangle+Down- Torobi drops through a hole in the ground, and appears above the stage or an enemy.

 _Justice Toro_

Triangle- Toro thrusts his elbow forward, knocking enemies over.

Triangle+Left or Right- Toro does a side kick, launching enemies away.

Triangle+Up- Toro does an uppercut that lifts opponents into the air.

Triangle+Down- Toro slams his fist down, bouncing grounded enemies and knocking down aerial foes.

 _Oni Toro_

Triangle- Toro unleashes a small, medium, or large ball of mochi and throws it forward.

Triangle+Left or Right- Toro does a three-hit spinning hammer attack.

Triangle+Up- Toro generates two mochi balls and spins upwards, launching enemies on contact.

Triangle+Down- Toro slams his hammer to the ground after summoning mochi, causing an explosion that knocks enemies away.

Circle- Toro takes a short nap, generating AP in the process.

Circle+Left or Right- Toro changes into Torobi the Kat. Upon entry, Torobi fires three ninja stars at an upward trajectory.

Circle+Up- Toro changes into Justice Toro. Upon entry, Justice Toro punches upwards.

Circle+Down- Toro changes into Oni Toro. Upon entry, Oni Toro does a mochi-style headbutt.

 _Level 1_

Kuro is so mean . - Propelled forward by Kuro after being dropkicked from behind.

 _Level 2_

Toro makes a wish o_O - Summons a star that crashes down in the stage at a diagonal angle.

 _Level 3_

Toro's dream comes true ^o^ - Summons a club and dashes toward his opponents. The screen goes dark as Toro pummels his opponents and leaves nothing behind when the screen comes back.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Back to seriousness! I had to write this twice, because me, being me, forgot to save the document and accidentally deleted it. Still going strong though, 'till the very end!


	51. Emmett Graves

_Intro_

On a planet in the outer spur, there was a canyon. An ordinary canyon, nothing so special about this one. But unlike any canyon you'd ever seen, there was blue, radiating from the canyon. "Rift Energy" A man murmured. He was radiating the same blue as the canyon was. Veins bulged in his arms, same blue, eyes, void of any other color. He had a gun with him. "It's what makes the whole galaxy go around. Makes some people lots of money" He turned away. "Makes other people... different. Get too close to it, and it'll change you" The man known as Emmett Graves turned to walk away from the canyon. "Took my brother, Logan. Turned him into the Outlaw and then... into something worse. Almost took me, too. But I got it under control, mostly" Emmett looked down at his arm. Radiating blue as always. "I can use it, try not to let it use me. Some days are better than others" Emmett grabbed a sizable rock and crushed it with his bare hand. "Now I hear talk of something stronger. Just rumors, maybe a myth" But Emmett knew it wasn't a myth. Evident from the contempt in his voice "But what if it isn't? If it's as powerful as they say it is... Well, let's just say I've got a lot of work to do." Emmett walked off, determined to put this threat to rest permanently.

 _Rival Scene_

Emmett walked across the battlefield. "Don't move" Emmett growled "Stay right where you are" The gun remained pointed at the teen with glasses and grey hair. "What?!" The man asked, raising his hands. "I don't know what you want" Emmett didn't lower his gun "What brings you here?" He pressed "I'm here... to take care of... problems" The man was seating. "Right, right" Emmett murmured "Time for you to head back". "I can't do THAT, I'm afraid" The man smiled a little. "Listen boy, I'm the one with a gun here, so stop talking and start walking!" The man didn't move. "I warned you" BANG! "The bullet stopped mid-way. A strange pure white creature had the bullet in its hand. "Such temper" The creature tutted "Yu, show him the folly of his ways" The man called Yu had taken out a sword. "It'd be my pleasure!" Emmett raised his gun, ready to take care of dangerous threats like these. "Just try not to move around so much, and I won't drop a building on you!"

 _Outro_

"Stories turned out to be true" Emmett reloaded his guns, he was a changed man after that experience "The energy those people were looking for... it's like nothing I've seen before. Most of 'em couldn't handle it" Emmett smiled, recalling the many oddities he had seen on his his journey. "I guess Cutter's regulator helped me. Or maybe I just got lucky. Either way, it's in me now, too" Emmett always seemed to glow blue, but there was something undeniably different about his appearance now. But his appearance wasn't the only thing affected "I can feel it mixing with the Rift energy, just itching to get out. Sooner or later I'm gonna let it out. And God help anyone in my way when I do."

 _Move Set_

Square- Emmett slashes twice with his knife, launching enemies away.

Square+Left or Right- Emmett charges forwards with a rift-enhanced punch.

Square+Up- Emmett stabs upwards three times.

Square+Down- Emmett slams the ground with his fist.

Galloway Revolver

Triangle- Emmett quickly fires a shot from his revolver.

Triangle+Left or Right- Emmett fires three consecutive bullets from his rifle.

Triangle+Up- Emmett fires his revolver upwards.

Triangle+Down- Emmett fires his revolver downwards.

Union Shotgun

Triangle- Emmett throws out a proximity mine that can stick to enemies or surfaces, denotaing when an enemy gets close.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Emmett fires his Union Shotgun, launching enemies away.

Triangle+ Up- Emmett shoots his shotgun upwards.

Triangle+ Down- Emmett shoots his shotgun downwards, knocking enemies down.

M.A.W. Launcher

Triangle- Emmett throws a bouncing grenade that detonates after a set period of time.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Emmett fires his rocket launcher forwards, hold triangle to aim with up or down.

Triangle+ Up- Emmett shoots his rocket launcher upwards.

Triangle+ Down- Emmett shoots his rocket launcher downwards.

Circle- Emmett drops a Rift Extractor from the air, which gradually drops AP.

Circle+Left or Right- Emmett drops an Auto Turret from the air, which periodically fires at enemies.

Circle+Up- Emmett drops a supply bunker containing his rocket launcher.

Circle+Down- Emmett drops a supply bunker containing his shotgun.

 _Level 1_

Rift Shot- Upgrades whatever gun is currently selected to gain kills.

 _Level 2_

Rift Bomb - Summons a supply drop which explodes outwards with Rift energy.

 _Level 3_

The Hawk - Pilots a Hawk around the stage. Emmett's Hawk can fire repeating blasts, deploy air mines, and stomp on opponents, similar to Mecha-Tooth.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Chapter 51, I wanna get this done before the end of the year! Let's go!


	52. Yu Narukami

_Intro_

Yu Narukami. Out of breath. Out of hope. Even with the greatest powers he and his friends could combine, it was no use. He was dead. Or so he thought. Yu woke up in a void of purple. He was standing, seemingly on nothing as he looked down the never ending vortex. "Hello, Mr. Narukami" Yu turned. Izanagi! "What the hell do you want?!" Yu yelled. "Where am I? 'This your hellhole?" Izanagi laughed "No, Mr. Narukami. It is merely...from a friend" Yu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You destroyed my previous domain, so I asked him to make this for me. He complied, but at a price. You." "ME?! You kill my friends, destroy my world and you still haven't had your fun?!" Yu advanced towards Izanagi. "Now, now, Mr. Narukami. You aren't in any condition to be making demands. Yu wouldn't admit it, but Izanagi was right. "it's Yu" Yu gritted his teeth. "Well then...Yu. I think we've wasted enough time chatting. My associate has set a series of tasks for you, you must complete them all, and he will reward you. He just so happens to be very interested in you, Yu." Izanagi explained. "What's so special about his bloody attention?!" Yu was back to yelling "Only a select few have earned such attention" Izanagi opened a portal. "Now, shall we?" Yu shoved him aside and jumped through the portal.

 _Rival Scene_

"Such burning intensity" Izanagi taunted Yu "My associate will be most impressed" Yu scowled at him "Who is this 'Associate' anyway?" Izanagi ignored him. "There Yu, your next challenge" Izanagi pointed to a man dressed in western gear, radiating blue energy. Even if his appearance suggested otherwise, Yu knew that he was a good man. He didn't want to hurt anymore people like that, no more. Yu didn't move. "Yu?" Silence. "Why aren't you attacking?" "i'm not your errand boy" Yu responded "Are you disobeying me?" "No, Captain Obvious" Yu replied in a mocking tone "Fight him yourself" Izanagi laughed "Yu, this is why my associate was so, so interested in you" He paced around Yu. "A fiery personality" Yu braced himself "But a troublesome one" Yu screamed as he felt himself changing.

Emmett heard screaming on the other side of the pillar, rushing over to see what was the matter, he was met with Yu. But Yu was different. His entire body, a toxic shade of purple. His eyes, hollow and red. Shadow Yu. "Now, my trusty warrior, attack!" Izanagi yelled.

 _Outro_

"How do you feel, Yu?" Izanagi asked "Different" Yu said quietly "What?" "Different." Izanagi smiled "What I thought you said, Yu" "Now, are you ready to serve under me?" "No" Yu responded "What?" "I'm not ready to serve under you" Izanagi scoffed "I can change that, don't worry" Izanagi lunged at Yu. 'Do I really want to do this?' Yu thought 'No turning back now!' He then started laughing. "Now! You will know my true power!" Yu yelled as he started to glow blue. Yu grabbed the sword out of the air. Izanagi was stunned. "Any last words?" Yu asked. Silence. "Good" Yu readied his sword. "Now to avenge my friends!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Yu swings with his sword.

Square+Left or Right- Yu swings at foes with a flurry of swift strikes.

Square+Up- Yu swings his sword overhead wildly.

Square+Down- Yu slices at the feet of opponents. When used in the air, Yu dives diagonally to the ground with a two-handed slash, dealing severe knock back.

Triangle- Yu uses zio to fire a bolt of Lightning.

Triangle+Left or Right- Yu uses Swift Strike. This allows him to charge at foes with a spear in the blink of an eye. This move should be used with caution though, as it could lead Yu into a stronger attack.

Triangle+Up- Pyro Jack swoops down and deals a powerful uppercut

Triangle+Down- Yu slams his sword into the ground, sending electricity through the ground for a short distance.

Circle- Izanagi appears and toss a Lightning ball.

Circle+Left or Right- Izanagi appears and stabs an opponent . This puts the opponent in a crumple state.

Circle+Up- Yu performs a Big Gamble attack, lifting opponents into the air with a slash of lightning, holding them in place so Yu can follow up with another attack.

Circle+Down- Yu calls upon Izanagi while clenching his fist to unleash a surge of lightning

 _Level 1_

Juumonji Giri- Yu readies himself for the attack, before doing a simple, but deadly two his combo to KO opponents.

 _Level 2_

Raijin Enbu- Yu uses Rajiin Embu to immobilize opponents that stand in his way, by trapping them in the succession of powerful sword slashes he uses.

 _Level 3_

Ikuman no Shingon- Yu slowly twirls his word around, before planting in in the ground with both hands. Electricity will surge through the stage, KO'ing all opponents.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Have I completely botched this up? I'm sorry I don't know Persona that well. I know Yu wasn't originally listed in the first chapter, but I realized I was one man short of a complete roster, and so, Yu was shoehorned in. Thanks for reading!


	53. Parappa The Rapper

_Intro_

Parrapa skateboarded through the streets on a fine afternoon. The young rapper was bored this afternoon and was looking for something to do. "Boy, today sure is sloooooow!" Parrapa remarked. He continued to skate until he ran into the gang, surrounding PJ Berri. "There's the gang! And Sunny Funny is wit them..." Parappa blushed a little. "Hey guys! You wanna go to the movies?" PJ Berri shrugged. "The movies? nah. Check out this comic book!" "Wow!" Katy Kat gasped "Joe Chin is such a great hero!" PJ laughed "Yeah, look at how he handles those bad guys!" "I guess being in your own comic would be cool...if your into that sort of thing" Sunny added. Parappa snuck away from the group. "My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin" He scratched his chin. "But how can I do that? Yeah!" Parappa threw his fist into the air "I gotta believe!"

 _Rival Scene_

Parappa skateboarded around the prisms, amazed by everything he had seen. Then he bumped into a person , knocking him off his skateboard. "Ugh!" Parappa got up "Man, I'm sorry" "Sorry?" The girl reapeated "You made me lose my box!" Parappa swallowed hard "Uhh...Look! There it is!" He pointed to the box next to a prism. The girl immediately ran off to get it. "Now DJ, take care of him!" "Wha?!" Parappa jumped back. "You need to watch where you're going!" DJ advanced towards him "stay back!" Parappa yelled. "What makes you think you can stop me?" DJ asked menacingly. Parappa stopped for a second. Then he remembered "Yeah, I gotta believe!"

 _Outro_

"The gang! I thought I never see them again" Parappa skated up to the gang. "Parappa, you're back!" PJ Berri announced "We've all been wondering where you went" Katy Kat added "It's good to see you all, too. Is that Joe Chin on that poster?" Parappa pointed to the poster of a man ready to kung-fu kick someone into next week. "Yeah, he's gone missing" Sunny answered "It seems as though he wanted to be in some contest, but he wasn't invited" PJ mused "No one knows where he is, now" Katy muttered. Parappa smiled at the mention of a contest. Especially considering where he was today. "A contest? I wonder... Let's go to Club Fun!" Parappa immediately changed the subject. "Sounds fun! Are you going to perform, PaRappa?" Sunny asked "Yeah!" Parappa then started to glow blue. "And I can't wait to show off my new style!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Parrapa performs a quick forward punching attack, mash for thousand punch.

Square+Left or Right- Parrapa shoulder checks his opponent.

Square+Up- Parrapa quickly uppercuts his opponents, launching them.

Square+Down- Parrapa glides forward and launches opponents.

Triangle- Parrapa performs a quick forward swipe which ejects opponents.

Triangle+Left or Right- Parrapa slams opponents with his skateboard.

Triangle+Up- PaRappa flips upside down and spins his skateboard in the air.

Triangle+Down- Parrapa performs a low kick on his skateboard

Circle- Parrapa uses his Mic to draw opponents close to him.

Circle+Left or Right- Parrapa runs forward using his arms to shield himself and attack opponents.

Circle+Up- Parrapa uses his boom bow to launch opponents into the air.

Circle+Down- Parrapa uses his boom box to spawn AP, which anyone can collect.

 _Level 1_

Romantic Karate - PaRappa does a jumping mid-air flipkick with an outgoing 90-degree angle wave.

 _Level 2_

Skater Boy - PaRappa jumps onto his skateboard and cruises around the level, killing anyone he makes contact with.

 _Level 3_

Doom Box ft. PaRappa! - PaRappa raps along with "I Gotta Believe!" This move clears the screen of up to three opponents.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Two chapters in two minutes! I promised myself I would finish this before the end of the year!


	54. Death Jr

_Intro_

"Okay class. If you will, we are moving on to the fossils section of the museum now. This is where the fossils of not only prehistoric animals lie, but also ruins of old buildings and much more!" The class shuffled along, like lambs. DJ groaned. Why did he let his dad boss him around so much? "Sure is boring, huh?" Pandora nudged him "Yeah, who's bright idea was this anyway?" DJ joked. Pandora wasn't paying attention, she was trying to open a box. Pandora loved to open boxes, she just couldn't resist. She had this one box she never could open, but that was the only one that had slipped under the radar, nothing else got away. Hey, Pandora, lemme help!" DJ tried to impress her by using his scythe to open the box. "One, Two, Three!" DJ jumped on his scythe, only for it to land on the other side of the room. Pandora rushed to get the box, but DJ was more interested in the fossil it had touched. It had a button on it. Shaped like a hand, ideal for pressing. DJ pressed it, but shortly afterwards, he wished he hadn't. A portal opened up. "Woah!" Pandora clung tight to the box, even tighter as it flew into the portal. "Pandora!" DJ went in after her, to rescue his sweetheart from the monstrosities that presumably lay there.

 _Rival Scene_

DJ and Pandora trudged across the arena, it had been a long and eventful ourney, and they just hoped that it wasn't much further to go until freedom. Pandora was in a sulky mood too, DJ knew better than to bother her when she was like that. She was cursing the box under her breath. "It's all your fault!" She yelled. She tossed the box away, hitting a skateboarding dog. DJ ran over to the dog and started apologizing right away. "Who's throwing these boxes around, anyway?" The Dog asked. "Me. Got a problem?" Pandora asked "Yeah! It's not cool!" The dog responded "Oh, I'm sooooo sorry" Pandora teased "Don't make me angry! I've been taught karate by Chop-Chop Master Onion!" You don't wanna mess with me!" Pandora turned her head away in disgust. "DJ, take care of this mingy mutt" DJ was caught between a rock and a hard place. The dog didn't need to be fought, but who was he to refuse his sweetheart. Swallowing his pride, DJ readied his scythe, and faced the dog who adopted a karate pose.

 _Outro_

"Well, I'm gonna have some explaining to do" DJ rubbed the back of his head as he and Pandora found themselves back in the museum. "Don't worry about it, DJ. We had fun, didn't we?" DJ smiled a little. "I guess there was SOME fun in it" Pandora smiled "That's the spirit!". "I still can't open this box, though!" Pandora's attention immediately turned to the box. "I don't think I ever will" DJ smiled as the box began to glow blue. As if by magic, it opened. "Oh, wow! It's finally opened! Thanks DJ, thanks so much!" She kissed him on the cheek, causing poor DJ to collapse from shock. "I wonder what's in here?" The box creaked open. Now it was Pandora's turn to faint. Because inside the box was something so unimaginably cruel, no words could describe it. Nothing!

 _Move Set_

Square- DJ slashes at opponents with his scythe.

Square+Left or Right- DJ spins around with his Scythe

Square+Up- DJ performs a lunging uppercut, sure to knock back opponents and send them upwards.

Square+Down- DJ performs a somersault, which ends with him slamming his Scythe into the ground.

Triangle- DJ fires his pistols, stopping to to reload after 16 shots.

Triangle+Left or Right- DJ fires his flamethrower for a few seconds, useful for gaining AP.

Triangle+Up- DJ fires a missile diagonally upwards, if it is close enough to an opponent., it will home in on them.

Triangle+Down- DJ fires his shotgun at his feet, dealing massive damage to anyone it hits.

Circle- DJ releases a hamster with a C4 strapped to its back, it will explode when it comes in contact with anything.

Circle+Left or Right- DJ grabs his chain gun and it able to fire it for a few seconds, and move slowly forwards with it.

Circle+Up- DJ aims a rocket launcher at his feet, causing him to fly into the air and damage anyone he hits.

Circle+Down- DJ places a mine which releases toxic gases when it is activated by opponents, stunning them.

 _Level 1_

Icer - DJ grabs out a ice gun and freezes the opponent solid. When it hits he has to slash again to KO the opponent.

 _Level 2_

TP Launcher- DJ shoots flaming toilet papers out of his launcher that cause big explosions. He can fire three flaming toiletpapers.

 _Level 3_

Death Blow- Death appears and gives Death Jr. his scythe. DJ is able to run around and do a one-hit-KO with his father's scythe. When slashing (which direction doesn't matter) the scythe becomes very big with very long range, making sure DJ hits the opponent.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed Writing!


	55. Sora

_Intro_

Sora wandered the Kingdom, organisation 13 had been taken care of, but now there was nothing left to do. Donald and Goofy had gone their seperate ways, but there was still a job to be done yet. Sora looked at a poster that caught his eye 'WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE' It showed a picture of a purple head. "Who is this guy?" Sora asked himself, taking the poster. "He must've done something pretty bad to be so wanted" He murmured as he wandered streets decorated with the posters. "Well I'm just the person to stop him!" Sora scrunched up the paper in his hand and began to search for this man, a journey which would take him to far off lands.

 _Rival Scene_

Sora had the Keyblade slung over his shoulder. What he had seen now, he would never forget. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Then a man wielding a sword jumped at him. Sora immediately jumped into action, rolling away from the attack. "Who are you?" Sora asked, ducking out of the way of a sword slash. "Not one for talking, are you?" Sora laughed nervously before blocking with his keyblade. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" The man stumbled backwards as Sora forced him. "I have to kill you, at all costs!" The man yelled, jumping back in, before Sora rolled out of the way, yet again. "Why?" Sora asked. "I'm not reasoning with you, I must defeat you!" Sora felt his grip on the Keyblade tighten. "All right, we'll play it your way" Sora growled, before jumping to meet the sword wielding maniac in mid-air.

 _Outro_

Sora returned home and was greeted with a heroes welcome. Not that it mattered or anything like that. That's why he was a hero. Selfless, kind and brave. People looked up to him because of that. All he could do in return was give them something to look up to. "It was tough" He told a local journalist. "I know how tough things can get though, so it was more of a test than anything" Sora concluded "But I feel stronger now, stronger than ever" He started to glow blue. "If anyone, and I mean anyone, tries to threaten this kingdom. You can be assured you're in safe hands"

 _Move Set_

Square- Sora performs a three hit combo with the Key Blade, Lifting opponents into the air on the third hit.

Square+Left or Right- Sora spins around in the direction he is facing with the keyblade, this attack can be charged

Square+Up- Sora lifts opponents into the air using the KeyBlade

Square+Down- Sora swings the KeyBlade into the ground, using this attack in the air will cause Sora to slam into the ground.

Triangle- Sora throws his KeyBlade like a boomerang, Sora can avoid the KeyBlade, making it cause more damage.

Triangle+Left or Right- Sora fires Thundaga, holding enemies in place for a few seconds before blasting them away.

Triangle+Up- Sora fires a ball of Gravity at a diagonal upwards angle, any enemies hit by the ball of Gravity are sent crashing into Earth, causng huge damage.

Triangle+Down- Sora stabs The Ground with his KeyBlade, emmiting an explosion which stuns enemies within a short range of Sora.

Circle- Sora casts a cure upon himself, giving him a small amount of AP, the move however, is slow and dangerous.

Circle+Left or Right- Sora uses Firaga, which causes enemies to lose AP temporarily after being hit.

Circle+Up- Sora raises a magnet, which attracts enemies within a close enough range of Sora to stand directly next to him.

Circle+Down- A small whirlwind surronds Sora, damaging anyone hit by it.

 _Level 1_

Ultimate Weapon- Sora swings the Ultimate Weapon in a circle, KO'ing anyone hit.

 _Level 2_

Anti-Form- Sora transforms into his Anti-Form temporarily, making him quick and agile.

 _Level 3_

Final Form- Sora transforms into his final form, and is able to fly around the stage and has a new moveset.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've actually been saving this chapter for a while now, just had to wait until I could find info on Arc. Until Next Time!


	56. Arc

_Intro_

"Arc" Arc woke up, or so he thought he did. He couldn't see anything. "Where am I?" Arc asked "That's not important. But there is something else that is." "What?" Arc asked "A threat to your world again. You have been brought back to stop it." A low voice explained. "There are going to be people in your way, who will try to stop you. No matter what they say, they mean you harm. Now, go Arc, save the planet once again" Arc stood bolt upright (At least he thought he did). "How will I get there?" Arc asked "I will teleport you to the places where you are to go" The voice answered. "Okay, wish me luck" Arc was teleported to his first location. "So naive" The voice said "Arc, soon my own power will return to its rightful owner" A yellow eye flashed in the darkness. "Me"

 _Rival Scene_

Arc still kept his sword ready. He was running out of time, he needed to be hasty. "Remember, Arc. Everyone is your enemy. No prisoners" Then he saw a young boy walking across the crystallized area. "No prisoners" He said to himself. Even if it was just a boy. No ordinary boy would've made it this far. Arc lunged in with the first attack. But the boy was equal to his ambush. A giant key held his sword in the air. "Thar's a funny way to greet someone" He smiled. Arc backed up and lunged in again "Die!" He screamed. Arc had completely lost it. The world was in danger, and now, here was this arrogant young child, making a nuisance of himself. "Go home, child" Arc gritted his teeth. "This isn't the time" The child glared "You must be working for that purple crook!" Arc knew who he spoke of. "I think you're the crook here!" Arc countered "And I'm going to show you what I do to crooks like you!"

 _Outro_

Arc found himself back in the dark area. "Well done, Arc" The voice spoke. "The world is in debt to you" Arc gave the voice the powers he had obtained. "Now, tell me where I am" The voice laughed "Oh, please excuse me, where are my manners?" The darkened area began to light up. It revealed a- Hang on. That couldn't be right. He was in the same place all along? The crystals, the shapes floating in the air. The person he had given all his power to was- "Goodbye, Arc" "NO!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Arc parries with is sword, and then follows up with his own sword slash.

Square+Left or Right- Arc lunges at opponents with his sword.

Square+Up- Arc slashes upwards with his sword.

Square+Down- Arc spins on the spot with his sword.

Triangle- Arc makes a small explosion a few feet away from himself.

Triangle+Left or Right- Arc, using the dragon fang sword, teleports a short distance before slashing at foes.

Triangle+Up- Arc uses healing rain. This causes it to rain AP for a short time, but it can be stolen.

Triangle+Down- Arc rests. If he rests for long enough, he will be able to use magic attacks in quicker succession.

Circle- Arc increases his speed temporarily, this does have cool down time.

Circle+Left or Right- Arc fires a bow. Power can be determined.

Circle+Up- Arc uses diamond dust. This makes a large diamond appear from the ground, launching foes.

Circle+Down- Arc surrounds himself with the heat cyclone, acting as a small shield.

 _Level 1_

Wind Blade Fury- Arc uses wind balde fury. This encircles him with a small vortex which will KO anyone standing in it.

 _Level 2_

Heated Soul- Arc uses heated soul, increasing his work rate, as a result, all his attacks become one hit KO's.

 _Level 3_

Guardian Angel- Kukuru's spirit enters Arc's sword. This enables Arc to KO quickly and skillfully.

 ** _Author's Note_**

The wikia wasn't much help, maybe why I've gotten so many cheap moves thta Arc probably wouldn't use, but that ending. Will it lead to something? Find out!


	57. Sacrifice

_Intro_

The cage began to shake. It's inhabitant became ever more restless, the more of the book he read. It filled him with power, knowledge, courage. All things needed to defeat Magusar. "Are you sure that you're ready for Magusar?" The book asked. "I've been sure for quite some time now." The Sacrifice turned a page. "Are you 100% sure?" Librom asked again. The Sacrifice sighed. "What do you want to show me, Librom?" The book gleefully stood up on its side and turned to the designated page. This page had a lot going on. Energy waves radiated from the pages, Crosses, Triangles, Circles and Squares, floating in space. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Sacrifice asked "A lost quest, put there by accident." Librom responded "I don't remember this one, maybe it got stuck between my pages while you were sleeping" Librom drawled. "Hang on, it says something" Sacrifce placed his finger on the words. "An untold power, controlled by a tyrannical entity. Many have tried and failed to yield this power. But I was different. I knew it was me who had to be the one." "Excellent!" Librom announced "Best of luck!" Sacrifice smiled as he felt the pages absorb him, ready to show him one final trick!

 _Rival Scene_

"What I have seen here, will no doubt aid me in my rebellion against Magusar" The Sacrifice looked at his hands, one red and one blue. "The question remains though, who is the legendary warrior, the one who has the power to defeat all?" A young man dropped down from the ledges above. "I think you may be looking for me" He gestured his sword in Sacrifices direction. "Turn around. Or this Legendary Warrior's gonna have to give you a beat down" Sacrifice turned to this man, looking for answers. "Can you tell me where we are?" Sacrifice's progress was halted by a sword against his chest. "I wish I knew" The man laughed. "But I can tell you that it's a place you shouldn't be" Sacrifice backed up. "You are mistaken" He readied the giants arm. "I am here for reasons far beyond your comprehension" "Sounds like a load of crap to me" The man answered. "I have no quarrel with you, stranger. I don't intend to hinder your progress. But should you attempt to hinder mine, I will use everything I have to stop you"

 _Outro_

Sacrifice found himself back in the cage. The cage. That was what he had come to know it as. All about to come to an end. "Are you ready to fight Magusar?" Sacrifice stood up "Librom, if I'm not ready now, I never will be" "That's a yes then, is it?" Sacrifice nodded. "Soon. Not only Magusar, but everyone who stands in my way will know my true power!" He punched the cage. Sound waves reverberated as pieces of steel flew in different directions. But Sacrifice unscathed. Then in his hulking glory, Magusar arrived. "Who dares to defy me?" Sacrifice stood tall. "I!" Magusar turned to Sacrifce. "Puny mortal, feel my wrath!" Magusar let out a fearsome bellow. "You have taken the lives of so many innocents" Sacrifice started to glow blue. "Until today! Because now it is time for you to know what it is like, to have your life taken from you. I am your doom!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Sacrifice punches in a two hit combo

Square+Left or Right- Sacrifice uses the soldier's ember to transform into a ball of death, dealing serious knock back.

Square+Up- Sacrifice uses the Giant's arm to uppercut foes into oblivion.

Square+Down- Sacrifice lunges at foes with an axe.

Triangle- Sacrifice uses the shield. This is a shield which will block only magic attacks (Electricity, Fire, Ice, etc.) But not other things (Bullets, Bombs, Throwing Knives)

Triangle+Left or Right- Sacrifice uses Ice Rose thorn. This allows him to fire three ice projectiles, holding down triangle will allow the shots to be aimed.

Triangle+Up- Sacrifice throws an Irondrake egg in an arc. Upon impact, the egg will explode.

Triangle+Down- Sacrifice uses sparktree root. This sends shockwaves through the ground which stun enemies.

Circle- Sacrifice use Iron Pinwheel, firing metal blades in quick succession.

Circle+Left or Right- Sacrifice uses the Sanguine Cannon, firing bloody Shrapnels at foes.

Circle+Up- Sacrifice uses Grave Clod. This causes a lump of earth to jut straight up out of the ground.

Circle+Down- Sacrifice uses the Noble Women's curio, stunning enemies.

 _Level 1_

Infernus Black Rite- The Sacrifice is engulfed by flames. The flames KO all who touch them.

 _Level 2_

Excalibur Black Rite- The Sacrifice uses Excalibur to KO foes.

 _Level 3_

Berserker Black Rite- An electrical storm appears around the Sacrifices head, drawing enemies in and KO'ing them.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I liked Soul Sacrifice, it's the one Rpg (Excluding Pokemon or Mario) That I've ever seen through to the end. Sacrifice would make a great addition to the roster, I thought because of his varied move selections. Hope you like it, until next time!


	58. Dante

_Intro_

"They say, there was a guy called Dante. This guy, a crusader, torn between good and evil. They say he stared hell itself in the eye and feared no demon" The sound of glass breaking under foot was heard. "If my parents named me after him, they were pretty damn smart" Dante Sparda walked through the streets of a once great city. "This city is lousy with demons. They're everywhere, if you know what to look for. Not that I'm looking. If it were up to me, they'd stay in the underworld" Dante stopped for a second, checked his weapons. His sword, Rebellion. His twin pistols, Ebone and Ivory. Those were his main weapons. "But I guess no one asked me. They don't ask, they just drag me down into Limbo for a little chat" Dante felt the corner of his lip curl into a smile. No one stood a chance against him. "Me, I like to talk with my swords, and my guns. And I kind of feel like talking now. Doesn't matter to me what they look like or where they're from. I'm coming for the demons. And when I'm done, none of them will be left standing." Dante loaded his guns, prepared to show everyone the power of Sparda. A power not to be taken lightly!

 _Rival Scene_

"This is a joke!" Dante idly swung Rebellion around. "If only other jobs were this easy" He was interrupted then. "Kind sir" A man spoke. He was covered head to toe in armour. Burning armour. One hand was red and the other was blue. It wasn't possible, surely- Was this a half-breed like himself? "You're a half-breed too?" Dante asked. "What?" The man asked "A half breed" Dante repeated. "I don't know what you're talking about". Dante glared at the man. No denying that he was a half and half. But he wouldn't admit it. Obviously evil. "Okay buddy, if you aren't a half breed, hand over your weapons. The man was taken aback by such a request. "My weapons aren't for sale" He firmly responded. "Is that so?" Dante took out Ebone and Ivory. "I guess I'll have to take them off you, then" The man cracked his knuckles "Yes, that is so"

 _Outro_

"I'd say that was a piece of cake, but you don't use a sword like mine to cut cake" Dante had since returned from his conquest through the unkonown. "You know, I don't even think those were all demons" Dante scratched his head "I'm not really sure what some of them were." Dante thought back to those weird anomalies he had to fight, but then he shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. Swords and guns don't care, and neither do I. They're gone now. I'm still here." Dante started to glow blue. He braced himself for the fight against the demons ahaead, taking out Ebone and Ivory "So come on, then. Send the demons. But I'm warning you: if you thought it was tough fighting me before... it just got a whole lot tougher."

 _Move Set_

Square- Dante swings Rebellion rapidly. Continue to press Square for the full combo to come out. The first two hits have no hit effects, the third hit crumples enemies, and the last hit knocks them away.

Square+Left or Right- Dante swings Osiris in front of him. Continue to press Square for the full combo to come out. The first swing knocks enemies over, the second swing is an overhead multi-hitting spinning attack that lifts enemies, and the last swing knocks them away.

Square+Up- Dante swings Rebellion upwards, launching enemies into the air. Can be held to follow enemy.

Square+Down- Dante slams the arbiter into the ground, lifting foes who come in contact with the impact.

Triangle- Dante stands in place as he fires his pistols.

Triangle+Left or Right- Dante moves forward while firing his pistols.

Triangle+Up- Dante leaps upward and fires his pistols.

Triangle+Down- Dante fires his pistols on either side of him.

Circle- Dante holds his sword up. If any characters' attacks connect, Dante retaliates with a sword strike, knocking them back.

Circle+Left or Right- Dante dashes forward, passing through foes in the way.

Circle+Up- Dante rapidly spins Osiris in front and around his body, hitting enemies multiple times and knocking them upwards.

Circle+Down- Dante throws the arbiter while engulfed in fire, lifting opponents on contact.

 _Level 1_

Rebellion Triple/Overdrive - Dante swipes Rebellion held in reverse grip three times, unleashing a shockwave on the last swing that moves forward.

 _Level 2_

Stinger - Dante rushes forward with Rebellion covered in energy, piercing through anyone in his way

 _Level 3_

Devil Trigger Unleashed - Dante transforms into his Devil Trigger form (growing white hair and red aura on his clothing), and slows down opponents' movements. All his attacks kill (except angel dash). When a foe respawns, they are not slowed down, but are still susceptible to Dante's instant kills.

 ** _Author's Note_**

What is it now? 8 more? Is it really coming to an end? Thanks for reading this chapter, stay tuned for the final few. Until Next Time!


	59. Pupuru

_Intro_

Pupuru walked through the door to Smile Curry, and was instantly met with the welcoming aroma of her favorite curry. Just a week ago, she had been involved with corporate squabbles, perverts and the great curry god. To be fair, that's a lot to go through at age 13. But Pupuru didn't seem to mind. Neither did Kuu, who was trying to work his way inside the kitchen. "Hi Pupuru!" Nicholai waved to her from the kitchen just as he had finished making her curry. "Hi Nicholai!" Pupuru waved back. All had been well for Nicholai, business had since picked up, and now he was able to take today off. "I see you've been busy for the past week" Pupuru commented before tucking into her curry. Nicholai smiled "Yes. It's been quite busy since you were last here. Thanks for your help, by the way" "You're welcome" Pupuru chocked out between mouthfuls of curry. "Slow down, Pupuru, you'll get stomach ache like that!" Pupuru ignored him. Nicholai then remembered something. He went off to the kitchen. "Thanks for the curry, Nicholai. Nicholai?" Pupuru looked around. He then appeared from the kitchen. "Here we are" He said, thrusting a piece of paper on the table. "This is a map I found while I was cleaning out the kitchen yesterday, I thought you might be interested" "What is it?" Pupuru asked "It's a map. I don't know much else about it, and I don't have time to be going off on adventures like that. Pupuru thanked him for the map and left. "Alright Kuu, let's go!" Kuu sighed and plodded along after her on yet another misadventure.

 _Rival Scene_

Pupuru and Kuu had seen a lot since leaving Smile Curry. Pupuru sometimes wondered if it was all real, or if she was just dreaming. But neither were true. This was truth. "Truth really is stranger than fiction, isn't it Kuu?" Kuu's stomach growled. Pupuru giggled "I guess I'm pretty hungry, too. Let's eat!" Pupuru had just finished cooking a curry for Kuu. "Alright Kuu, grubs up!" Kuu licked his lips at the prospect of a tasty curry. But his hopes were dashed when a chubby princess downed the whole thing in one go. Kuu fainted. Pupuru just stood there in shock. "How?...But who?...Wha?..." The princess licked her fingers clean, just as some dwarves caught up to her. "That was almost as good as cake! More please!" Pupuru tried to maintain her composure. "Why aren't you making me more food?" The Princess asked. "Listen here, chubby!" Pupuru gritted her teeth "I worked really hard on that curry, real hard. If you want to have curry, GET YOUR OWN!" The princess simply giggled gleefully as her guards got ready to defend her. Pupuru took out her sword. She was going to teach this ungrateful glutton a lesson. A lesson she would never forget!

 _Outro_

The day started the same way it had yesterday with Pupuru and Kuu walking through the doors of Smile Curry. It was a busy day today, but Pupuru managed to squeeze her way past the bustling crowds and make it into the kitchen, to find Nicholai. "Nicholai!" Nicholai looked over to the young girl "Hi, Pupuru!" "Nicholai, I had the best adventure, there were so many different places, and all different creatures, humans, superheroes, animals, anything you could imagine, it was there!" Nicholai smiled "Sounds like you had quite the adventure then, doesn't it?" Pupuru nodded "But I need to show you something. I found it on my journey, and I thought you might like it, just think of it as a thank you for the opportunity!" Pupuru smiled "What is it?" Nicholai asked "This!" All the curries started to glow blue. "Taste one!" Nicholai did so and immediately dropped the fork. "Pupuru, this, it's amazing! Where did you find such ingredients?" Pupuru scratched her head "I'm not sure, exactly" "Don't worry about it, thank you so much! Now business will skyrocket!" Pupuru smiled "All's well that ends well, right Kuu?" "Kuu!" Kuu agreed

 _Move Set_

Square- Pupuru stabs forward with a fork.

Square+Left or Right- Purpuru slashes at foes with her sword.

Square+Up- Pupuru tosses boiling water from the pot.

Square+Down- Purpuru slams down on foes with a pot, dazing them.

Triangle- Pupuru fires a blast of magic from her staff.

Triangle+Left or Right- Pupuru throws a curry bomb at opponents.

Triangle+Up- Pupuru throws plates into the air.

Triangle+Down- Pupuru reads the kaboom scroll. This will send out a massive explosion and deal enormous damage, but Pupuru will be injured by the explosion to prevent spamming.

Circle- Pupuru takes out a comet shield, this will reflect all projectiles, but Pupuru is slow to move, cannot jump and is slow to turn when this is in use.

Circle+Left or Right- Pupuru fires a blast of ice, freezing foes.

Circle+Up- Pupuru drinks Holy Water. This nulls the effect of anything that causes continuous AP loss.

Circle+Down- Pupuru reads an aura scroll. Doing so releases a small shock wave which can stun foes.

 _Level 1_

Fire proficiency level 5- Pupuru fires a fireball of level five proficiency halfway across the stage. Despite being powerful, this attack can be extinguished by water(liquid) attacks.

 _Level 2_

Ice Crystal Cave- Pupuru fires a large blast of Ice Crystals the full way across the stage. The crystals KO all they touch.

 _Level 3_

Destroy Scroll- Pupuru reads the destroy scroll. KO'ing everyone.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Is Sorcery Sag obscure or well known? I can't say, I've played it, and I liked it, I hope you like it too.


	60. Fat Princess

_Intro_

Lush green pastures, a stronghold of power in the centre. The Kingdom of Titania. Home to a powerful king, bbut even more notoriously, his gluttonous daughter, fittingly named Princess Plump. "Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Titania, there lived a beautiful princess whose love for her people was almost, but not quite, exceeded by her love for... Cake. So legendary were her cravings that all the neighboring kingdoms had learned to expect... visits from the princess and her guards in search of more. One day, a messenger brought word of a new land... one whose cake supplies had not yet been depleted by her prodigious appetite. The King knew better than to try and stop his daughter... but insisted his best soldiers accompany her and ensure her safe return. And so the Princess set out on her great adventure. She did not go looking for trouble, but when cake is involved, trouble is often not very far away."

 _Rival Scene_

Princess Plump walked through the crystallized area, gorging herself with cake. The ever loyal guards said nothing though, always on their toes. "HEY!" The guards jumped at the sound of the Princess. "No more cake!" The Princess said sadly. The guards looked at each other, scratching their heads. They didn't know what to do, they were sworn to protect her, so they couldn't leave her. But she wouldn't go anywhere without cake. They were beginning to lose hope for getting her home safely, when they heard another "HEY!" but not from the Princess. The guards looked over. The Princess was licking her lips stained with curry sauce. There was a young girl yelling at her for eating all her curry, but the princess seemed oblivious to the threat. The guards stood between the girl and the princess, preventing further harm from befalling the heir to the throne. "Your tiny guards won't be enough to save you!" The girl took out a sword, as the guards braced themselves for their greatest challenge yet!

 _Outro_

The king had called for a celebration upon the princess' return to the kingdom and of course, her triumphant success. "It had been, by far, the longest the Princess had been away... so the people of Titania were elated to see her approaching the castle at last. Everyone could not wait to hear of her adventures in lands so far away. Was there cake there after all? Was it sweeter than any she'd had before? Did she bring back a piece to share? Alas, she hadn't Instead, she'd brought back something that, while perhaps not as delicious as a cake, would HELP spread joy throughout the kingdom of Titania, from years and years to come." The entire kingdom lit up on the surface of the earth. A sign to show the power of one tiny kingdom. The Kingdom of Titania.

 _Move Set_

Square- Fat Princess swings her scepter twice in front of her, sweeping enemies.

Square+Left or Right- Fat Princess dashes forward and swings her scepter.

Square+Up- Fat Princess does an upward swing with her scepter.

Square+Down- Fat Princess swings her scepter, low to the ground, around her body.

Triangle- Fat Princess spins around in place, pulling in enemies and hitting them multiple times before ending with a powerful butt stomp. You can move during the attack.

Triangle+Left or Right- A quick dash forward that leads to a quick series of slaps.

Triangle+Up- Fat Princess spins around at an upward angle.

Triangle+Down- Fat Princess hops before doing an overhead attack that creates a shockwave.

Circle- Fat Princess summons a Mage, who casts an explosion that flies forward.

Circle+Left or Right- Fat Princess summons a Warrior, who rushes in with a sword slice.

Circle+Up- Fat Princess summons a Mage, who casts an explosion upwards.

Circle+Down- Fat Princess summons a Worker, who drops a bomb that explodes after three seconds.

 _Level 1_

Feed me Cake! - A piece of cake appears and she will dash towards it, taking out any other character in her way

 _Level 2_

Ride the Chicken! - Fat Princess rides on top of a giant chicken, using the avian's beak to knock out fighters.

 _Level 3_

Protect the Princess! - Fat Princess summons various villagers to fight for her while she sits down and eats cake.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Six more to go!


	61. Abe

_Intro_

Abe wandered the corridors of rupture farms. Sneaking past guards, activating traps. How did it all come to this? He was so stupid! Maybe the Muddokon could go back to their peaceful lives. But that was a fantasy. Abe had heard what he had heard. He needed to rescue his people. Abe pressed on, until he came across a strange : DO NOT ENTER. It read. Abe was torn between instinct and curiosity. Run away, and not risk getting turned into Muddokon Pop!? Or go in there and see what Rupture had in here? Curiosity got the better of Abe, and so he stepped inside to investigate. After turning on the light and closing the door behind him, Abe saw what appeared to be a capsule. He stepped in and saw a button. Initiate test run. It read. Luckily Abe was literate, and was able to consider the risk, but then, he may be able to get help with this thing. Yeah, come on, Abe! For the Muddokon! Abe preessed the button on the teleporter and watched as it whirred into life. ZAP! Abe was gone.

 _Rival Scene_

Abe ran through the Crystallized area. He wanted to go home, largely due to the hostile nature, and lack of help he had seen from everyone he met. He still couldn't wait to go home and tell people about it, though. He happened to be running so fast, that he didn't see the person he bumped into. Abe fell backwards. Abe got up rubbing his head, to see who he had hurt. It was a little girl. Abe rushed to her side, wanting to help her up. He only hoped she would understand that it was an accident. But Abe's feelings immediately changed when he saw her yellow hollow eyes. Abe screamed an ran for help, straight into her guardian. This fellow was a hulking brute, in a diving suit. He was obviously angry and there was no point in reasoning with him, he looked beyond that, with red eyes and a revved up drill. "Hurt him, Mr. B! He hurt me first!" The little girl pouted. Abe knew what he had to do. Mustering his courage, he faced the brute with a tern look and prepared to put it to rest.

 _Outro_

Abe appeared back where he had found the teleporter. It had been a long journey and he was hoping that he could maybe have a rest before going back to work. All those thing though, they thought he was weird, and the feeling was mutual. But Abe had proven his worth. If he could fight all those people and win, then he could most certainly liberate the Muddokon people from slavery. Sirens wailed. The speaers boomed on about Ab's intrusion, but Abe stepped out, ready for the challenge ahead. For freedom. For Justice. For the Muddokon people!

 _Move Set_

Square- Abe slaps an opponenent, stunning them and earning AP.

Square+Left or Right- Abe leaps forward, dealing damage to anyone in his way. This attack does not work as a jump.

Square+Up- Abe places a security orb, which will zap opponents who get in his way.

Square+Down- Abe grabs a mop and sweeps the floor, knocking away anyone who walks into him.

Triangle- Abe tosses a small grenade.

Triangle+Left or Right- Abe rolls forward, dealing damage to anyone in his way.

Triangle+Up- Abe says hello to a fighter. They will say hello back, allowing for a surprise attack.

Triangle+Down- Abe pulls a lever, making a grinder slam into the ground, this causes huge knock back, but requires precision.

Circle- Abe summons some Muddoken to follow him around and shield him from attacks for a short while.

Circle+Left or Right- Abe enters a doorway, and reappears a short distance away.

Circle+Up- Abe mounts 'Elum' and charges in the direction Abe is facing, Abe will dismount Elum if he is attacked though.

Circle+Down- A circle of birds forms around Abe, pressing these buttons again will cause the birds to fly in the direction Abe is facing, dealing damage to anyone in their way.

 _Level 1_

Chant- A portal appears some way away from Abe, a stampede of Muddoken will then run towards it, KO'ing anyone they trample.

 _Level 2_

Shrykull strike- Abe transforms into his Shrykull form, firing bolts of lightning that chase foes and KO them.

 _Level 3_

Possession- Abe possesses a slig, who will be controlled, with all attacks lethal.

 ** _Author's Note_**

I've probably kept a few people waiting with this chapter, but better late than never, right? Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed!


	62. Big Daddy

_Intro_

Deep beneath the ocean, there was an underwater city. Did you think I was talking about Atlantis? Sorry, no we're not talking about Atlantis. We're talking about Rapture. A city constructed in the late 1950's. By a man called Andrew Ryan. He also made little sisters. Genetically altered young girls who were made to find an energy source called ADAM. A powerful substance, which is also what the little sisters were composed of. Another thing that ADAM was used in, were the Big Daddies. They were built, with the sole purpose of keeping the Little Sisters safe from possible threat while harvesting ADAM. "Hurry, Mr. Bubbles! Hurry, before the others get here" One particular little sister called out, as she scoured the outskirts of Rapture for ADAM. "We're close, Mr. Bubbles." She said to the Big Daddy. "4, 5, 6, I find the ADAM quick" She sung to herself. That was when she stumbled upon a door, that lead far beyond Rapture. She thought there could be massive amounts of ADAM behind this door. So, eager to set out, the Little Sister called for her Big Daddy to follow her on her adventure. "Where are you?! Hurry up! C'mon, Mr. B." The Big Daddy groaned and followed the Little Sister. It sometimes wondered what she thought about. But thst wasn't important. What was important now was what was always important. Keep the Little Sister safe.

 _Rival Scene_

The Little Sister sung to herself about whatever it was she thought she would find at the end of all this. The Big Daddy, on the other hand, didn't care much for such ridiculous ideals, but it cared for the Little Sister. If she wanted to find those ridiculous things, then let her pursue those ideals. All it cared for was her happiness and well being. "Look Mr. B!" The little sister pointed to a strange looking creature as it scampered behind a pillar. "I want him Mr. B" The little sister droned on "He's mine" Big Daddy groaned and walked after the creature. It was immediately met with a slap to the face. The creature ran off again. Big Daddy let out a loud grunt and revved up his drill. Its eyes turned red, and it lumbered after the creature, with nowhere left to run. "He's a bad pet! Teach him a lesson, Mr. B!"

 _Outro_

Soon after their unsuccessful trip, the Little Sister and Big Daddy found themselves back where they started, in Rapture, the Little Sister was singing to herself"There's a land called Lillipoppi. And living there is a lillipop. I'll go there soon, Mr. Bubbles, and we'll search the place from tail to top. And if we find no TattleLamby, Maybe we'll dine on Ham and Jammy, If we can't find the Lillipop" The Big Daddy had a moment of self reflection. To be fair, he had proven his worth. Taking down humans and other creatures far beyond his capabilities with ease. That made it feel better about itself. "Come ON, Mr. B!" Big Daddy was brought back down to Earth. It nodded. Ready to protect her now more than ever. Then, it started to glow blue. "Some friends stay and some friends go...some friends we never see again... But we keep going on and on, don't we, Mr. B?"

 _Move Set_

Square- Big Daddy does a downward punch, knocking enemies to the ground.

Square+Left or Right- Big Daddy does a downward punch, knocking enemies to the ground.

Square+Up- Big Daddy does an uppercut, launching foes into the air.

Square+Down- Big Daddy swings his fist in a downward motion.

Triangle- Big Daddy thrusts his drill arm forward, knocking enemies over.

Triangle+Left or Right- Big Daddy dashes forward, stopping only when striking an opponent. This attack is Big Daddy's only way to get around the stage due to his slow movement.

Triangle+Up- Big Daddy does an uppercut with his drill arm, hitting enemies multiple times and launching them upwards.

Triangle+Down- Big Daddy stabs the ground with his drill, knocking enemies away. Can be mashed to create more explosions.

Circle- Big Daddy unleashes an explosion from his hand, launching enemies away.

Circle+Left or Right- Big Daddy fires a short-ranged bolt of electricity, shocking foes on contact.

Circle+Up- Big Daddy fires a short-ranged bolt of electricity, shocking foes on contact.

Circle+Down- Big Daddy creates a patch of ice on the ground, freezing foes.

 _Level 1_

Little Sister Gather- Big Daddy roars, calling forth a Little Sister to stab the target to attempt to drain its ADAM.

 _Level 2_

Frenzy- Big Daddy enters an enraged state, increasing its speed and agility and allowing its attacks to kill.

 _Level 3_

Flood- The entire stage is flooded with water. Big Daddy is free to pick them all off, even as they try to swim away.


	63. Rayman

_Intro_

Rayman and Globox ran through the caves, in search of adventure. Things were slightly more dull, now that Mr. Dark had been defeated, the Rabbids hadn't been acting up in a while, no hope there either. But things were rarely dull for Rayman and his best friend Globox, so they were still having fun despite having not gone on any adventures in a while. Rayman was a non-stop action machine, who's silly nature sometimes got in his way. But the thirst for adventure was about to come to an end. Rayman passed a sign 'DANGER! PITFALL AHEAD!' It read. Rayman scratched his head and moved on. There were no pitfalls this way, he had been this way hundreds of times before and on none of those journeys had he ever passed a pitfall. Then there was another sign. It showed a man slipping and falling to his doom. Rayman ignored every sign he came across, sure that they were just jokes or foolish precautions that someone had placed there. Rayman kept running and running and SCREEEE! Rayman skidded to a halt right before a gaping pitfall. Turns out those signs were there for a reason, and a good one. Rayman backed away from the hole, and when he was sure he was safe, turned to run the other way. Straight into Globox. The two of them went cannoning over the edge and down the hole. On the bright side, adventure may await! Or death...

 _Rival Scene_

Rayman and Globox ran through the crystallized area, with Rayman jumping on the pillars to show off. Globox scratched his head at this, as there was no one else around, only himself and Rayman. But then he saw who's attention Rayman tried to get. To the best of Globox's (Limited) knowledge, there was a Bunyip and a Tiger. But something seemed off, like the fact that Tigers didn't speak, stand on two feet or carry around boomerangs. Or know how to use them. The tiger demonstrated his prowess with the boomerangs, tossing one through the gap between Rayman's head and torso. The boomerang hit him on the return journey, sending Rayman sprawling to the floor. Globox was shocked. "Come along now, Ty, we haven't time to waste." The Bunyip spoke. Globox wasn't going to stand for this. He threw his body in front of the animals, yelling and gesticulating like there was no tomorrow. "'Take care of him too?" The Tiger asked "Yes, Ty" The tiger named Ty took aim and fired. Time seemed to slow down as the boomerang flew through the air towards Globox. It slowed down even further as the boomerang was punched out of the air by an unseen force. Rayman. He was back on his feet and craking his knuckles, ready to beat the stuffing out of the Tiger. "Ty, you know what to do" The tiger adopted a fighting pose "My pleasure" Rayman tightened his fists. That Tiger wasn't getting away!

 _Outro_

Rayman and Globox jumped out of the hole that had brought them to the strange place. That was VERY strange even for Rayman's standards. Things no one has seen before, never will again, probably. But Rayman and Globox were going to have to find new entertainment for now, as their worlds were back to normal, or as normal as they ever would be. Rayman and Globox ran out of the caves into the plains and high fived each other. Only thing to do at the moment. Rumbling was felt underfoot. Rayman and Globox shook it off. Rumbling again. This time, Rayman and Globox looked around. Nothing. Rumble, rumble, rumble. It was continuous this time, Rayman and Globox looked around, again and again and...oh. The Rabbids. They poured over the hills in their numbers, stampeding through and for some reason, they were glowing blue. Globox had already started running, but Rayman stayed watching, amazed by what he saw. He swore that he would never understand those little sons of-BWAAAUUUUUGH!"

 _Move Set_

Square- Rayman performs a two hit combo by punching

Square+Left or Right- Rayman performs a charged punch which can be charged by holding down the buttons.

Square+Up- Rayman performs an uppercut.

Square+Down- Rayman performs a split kick, when used in the air, Rayman will dive straight down.

Triangle- Globox arrives and sucks up debris. He then fires 6 misc. objects forward.

Triangle+Left or Right- An Electoon appears and travels across the ground like a tire. It continues to roll until it reaches a wall and detonates

Triangle+Up- The Magician forms from a cloud of dust and shoots upward

Triangle+Down- Rayman will grab an opponent if they are trying to attack him and fling them over his shoulder.

Circle- Rayman throws a Rabbid at foes.

Circle+Left or Right- Rayman slides into opponents

Circle+Up- Rayman performs a power uppercut, while this is more powerful than a standard uppercut, it is also slower.

Circle+Down- Rayman uses a Rabbid as a weak Shield.

 _Level 1_

Plum Drunk- A barrel of plum juice appears and Globox runs towards it taking out anyone in his way.

 _Level 2_

Rocket Powered Rodeo- Rayman rides on a walking shell that explodes if he runs into a opponent or wall. (Anyone caught in the explosion will be KO'd.)

 _Level 3_

Rabbid Mayhem!- Rayman accidentally drops a crate full of Raving Rabbids. The Rabbids go beserk on stage, KO'ing opponents with their crazy antics.

 ** _Author's Note_**

How many of you did I keep waiting with this one? Here it is, hope you like it!


	64. Ty The Tasmanian Tiger

_Intro_

Ty ran through the jungle, sliding down logs, swinging from vine to vine, under rocks and all around. Determined to save his family. The young Tasmanian Tiger was trying to save his family from Dreamtime. He was running off to the Bunyip Elder's. He was the person Ty needed if ever he was to find his family. Not long afterwards, Ty found the Bunyip Elder, staring at a river. "Mornin' Elder" Ty stood beside him, trying to see what it could be that Ty was so intent on looking at. "Hello Ty, well I presume?" Ty shook his head "I ain't gonna be alright 'til I rescue my family from dreamtime" The Bunyip Elder smiled "Precisely what I wanted to talk to you about" The Bunyip Elder walked away from the river. "Come along now, we haven't got all day" Ty started to walk alongside the Bunyip Elder. "I was dreaming last night Ty" The Elder explained "And not just any old dream, but one of a terrible world. Where humans, and other animals come together to fight for supremacy. The winner gets to face a so-called king, who will give the winner his unspeakable power" "So that I can get my family outta the dreamtime?" Ty asked "Of course Ty, why else would I have brought you along?" Ty let his excitement take over. He zipped into the distance. "Slow down Ty, I can't run that fast!"

 _Rival Scene_

The Bunyip Elder and Ty walked through the Crystallized area. "We are close Ty. Soon, we will be able to restore balance to the world." "If ya say so" Ty shrugged. It wasn't like it was a big effort on his behalf anyway. Most of these were jokes. Didn't stand a chance. "Your next challenge awaits you Ty." The Bunyip Elder gestured to a blue, toad-like creature and another weird thing with no limbs, but with hands and feet regardless. "All righty then, time to get a move on!" Ty tossed a boomerang at the creature with no limbs. It passed right through where his neck should've been, and came back to Ty's hand. The creature was unfazed by the violent action. Well, not entirely. He was more than a little unhappy about being the victim of attempted assault and was showing that. He got his fists ready for a fight, and charged towards Ty with all his might. "Good luck Ty, the Bunyip Elder muttered "You shall need it"

 _Outro_

Ty went back to his family's sleeping bodies back home, along with the Bunyip elder. "D'ya think this'll work, Elder?" Ty asked "I know so, Ty" The Elder answered "Do you feel any different after this experience, any wiser, stronger?" Ty laughed a little. "It's kinda hard not to feel a bit different after all that, Elder" "Of course so, Ty, but do you think you would b able to save your people again, if ever the opportunity arose?" Ty thought for a moment. He didn't know the answer to that. Was he really ready? He didn't want it to come to that, but like it or not, the Bunyip Elder was right. Someday, the day would come where he would be called back to action to defend his family, or even more than that. Was he ready? "I hope so" Ty said solemnly as the sleeping family started to glow blue. Ty hoped with all his heart, that this would work.

 _Move Set_

Square- Ty attacks foes by hitting them with his boomerangs.

Square+ Left or Right- Ty throws his boomerang, he is free to move around the stage, the boomerang will always come back to him.

Square+ Up- Ty starts swinging from a rope kicking anyone in his way in the gut.

Square+ Down- Ty throws his lasso, tripping opponents he traps and drawing them closer to him. When in the air, Ty will slide down a mossy log.

Triangle- Ty tosses multitudes of different boomerangs, each with their own unique abilities.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ty throws a boomerang that is selected.

Triangle+ Up- Ty spins his boomerangs around, acting as an uppercut/ aerial defense.

Triangle+ Down- Ty switches between Flamerang, Frostyrang and Zappyrang.

Circle- Ty Bites an opponent.

Circle+ Left or Right- Ty throws a zoomerang, which travels the full way across the stage.

Circle+ Up- Ty throws an Omegarang, which will ricochet off targets if they are hit.

Circle+ Down- Ty tosses a kaboomerang at the floor, this is a powerful move, but it will launch Ty in the process.

 _Level 1_

Bunyip Battle Suit- Ty equips the Bunyip battle suit and crushes anyone standing in front of him with its robotic arms.

 _Level 2_

Mega Chomp- Ty performs the Mega Chomp, biting anyone who he encounters while jumping across the stage.

 _Level 3_

Doomerang- Ty gets the doomerang, which circles him. Ty can freely move around the stage, KO'ing foes on contact.


	65. Spike

_Intro_

"Spike, you've done a remarkable job catching those monkeys. I think that may be the last of them." The professor congratulated Spike on his work, while analyzing the monkey trapped in the capsule. "Thanks, Professor. They seem to be getting smarter and smarter." Spike was still in fourth grade, and yet he saved the world on a regular basis. There was definitely something abnormal about that. He just couldn't pinpoint it. "Alert! Alert! We've detected a series of events unlike any in our database. By all indications this could be an alien invasion." Charu's voice boomed. The professor scratched his head "Aliens? Invading?" He couldn't wrap his head around it. If it was monkeys, he would have been able to deduce it, but aliens? Different ball game. "There seems to be some force at work causing this. Without further data, it may be safe to assume this is the work of Specter." Charu explained. Spike jumped "Specter?!" He repeated, unable to believe his ears. The professor went off to get some things, leaving Spike enough time to compose himself. The professor returned "There's no time to wait for more information, Spike. If this is Specter's doing, the entire planet could be threatened! You know what to do." Spike smiled "I'm ready professor!" The professor handed Spike his monkey catching equipment. "I'm afraid these monkey-catching weapons are all I have to give you." Spike shrugged "That's okay, Professor. They're all I need."

 _Rival Scene_

The monkey scampered away, trying to evade the pursuer behind him. Spike chased the monkey, not wanting one of Specter's minions to get away. Spike dived towards the monkey, net outstretched and caught it. The monkey was kicking and screaming in the net, wanting to be let free. But Spike had seen enough and was heading back to the Professor's place. That was when he felt something jab the back of his net. Well, he didn't feel it, but he knew something must have happened because the monkey was free once again. It scampered away, too fast for Spike to catch up with it. Spike turned around. A boy with wooden features was staring at him. Seriously, he looked like Pinocchio or something. With him, he had a large pair of Golden Scissors. He must have used them to jab the monkey free. "What did you do? I had him!" Spike moaned. "Now I'm gonna have to start looking for him all over again!" The boy shrugged, as if to say, 'Why do you want him so badly?, it's just a monkey' Spike hated when people failed to understand the truth about monkeys. "Those monkeys are trying to take over the planet!" Spike threw his arms in the air. The boy smiled, he obviously thought Spike was delusional. That or..."You must be working for Specter too!" Spike pointed an accusing finger at the wooden boy, who threw his arms in the air. "This net will hold anything, that includes you!" The boy got his scissors ready. Spike got out his stun clubs, not willing to let this servant of Specter run free!

 _Outro_

The professor paced the lab. As he had been doing for some while. Then, all his worries were put to rest. "Spike! You're back! I'd begun to worry we'd never see you again." Spike ignored the comment "It's good to be back, Professor. You won't believe the things I saw." "I'm sure I won't" The professor went back to the computer. "I do, too. I fought everyone up to the big guy controlling them all. But it wasn't-" "Specter. I know. Charu and I still aren't sure where you were, but we've since detected a true alien invasion. Warships are heading toward all the major capitals of the world." Spike was shown cities being invaded by warships, as monkeys and other things dropping down from them. "So Specter really is back! Well, I'm more prepared for him and his aliens, monkeys... or whatever else he's got than I've ever been before." Spike and his weapons started to radiate a strange aura. "Where to first, Professor?"

 _Move Set_

Square- 3-hit sword slash combo with Double stun club.

Square+Left or Right- Horizontal dash attack with Double stun club. This attack can be charged.

Square+Up- Spike performs a rising spinning slash with double stun club.

Square+Down- Spike performs a golf swing slash with giant sword.

Triangle- Spike calls the RC Satellite Laser. Spike has control over its ground path for a limited time and results in a Vertical Rising Beam.

Triangle+Left or Right- Spike throws a Bananarang horizontally forward.

Triangle+Up- Spike fires a pellet shot from the slingback shooter.

Triangle+Down- Spike uses his B-Launcher tool to fire a blue electric ball "grenade" that explodes on contact.

Circle- Spike spins using Hula-Hoops. Tapping causes the Hoola-Hoop spins around once, hitting anyone in its area-of-effect. Mashing the button, will cause the Super Hoop to spin rapidly in place. After the mashing stops, Spike will fly forward quickly, able to hit multiple times.

Circle+Left or Right- Spike uses his Boxing glove gadget to deliver an extended, horizontal, knock-out punch.

Circle+Up- Spike can teleport left or right depending on the analog stick input.

Circle+Down- Spike uses his Monkey Radar to detect monkeys! Tapping the button will send a monkey out for a shoulder charge. Holding the button down will cause a monkey to throw banana peels.

 _Level 1_

Monkey Net - Captures an opponent with his Monkey net.

 _Level 2_

Sword Frenzy - Uses a golden version of his SStun Club and sends a shockwave across the stage killing anyone it hits

 _Level 3_

Super Laser Cannon - Blasts the entire stage with a satellite laser.

 ** _Author's Note_**

One more to go now!


	66. Kutaro

_Intro_

Kutaro was on top of the world. A boy once selfish and arrogant, discovered that he was in fact, pure of heart. Pure of heart so, that he could wield the legendary Calibrus, golden scissors given to him by the Moon goddess. So he set out on an adventure, to give her control over the world that was rightfully hers, even defeating the Moon Bear King, a tyrant with more than a few impressive victories under his belt. Kutaro actually felt at home in this Puppet world. So he decided to stay, as the Moon goddess' greatest warrior. But now was not the time for gloating in shallow victories. A new threat had arisen again. One who claimed to be more powerful than the Moon goddess herself and he was dong everything to back it up with all the evidence he could supply. He was holding a tournament for the strongest warriors from all over the universe to test their skill in his presence. So of course Kutaro was going. He had to, not that he didn't want to. He was going to do everything to let this guy know that he was not a force to be messed with!

 _Rival Scene_

Kutaro flew over the crystallized area. But, looking down on it, it looked pretty. The shapes seemed to reflect off the prisms, creating a nice looking aura. Kutaro decided to drop down and see what he was missing. He landed on the ground, unscathed, and still with Calibrus. That was when a strange looking monkey ran towards Kutaro and hid behind his legs. Kutaro looked at the monkey, and scratched his head. What could it be running from? His question was answered. A boy with spiky hair arrived on the scene. "Outta my way! I gotta get that monkey!" The boy yelled, swiping at the monkey. Kutaro looked puzzled. But he wasn't going to let this cruel boy get his hands on the poor defenseless monkey. Kutaro pointed Calibrus at the boy and gestured it in the direction the boy came. "You must be working for Specter, too!" The boy accused. Kutaro did't know who this Specter fellow was, but he knew that he wasn't walking away without having to fight. "I guess this net will hold you as well as it does those monkeys!"

 _Outro_

Kutaro returned home to a hero's welcome. Not that it mattered much, Kutaro had changed much since when he was a real boy, no more selfishness or anything of the sort. It was now his duty to be a hero and protect his land. Should anything arise, Kutaro will be there to bring it down to size. The Moon goddess sung of his good works for weeks afterwards, and even though he didn't ask for it, it was nice to be appreciated. Another thing he loved about the world of puppets. Being appreciated for being someone good. Kutaro knew the day would come, when a new threat would rise up again. Those people then, who loved and adored him, would spit at him and jeer at him should he fail to defeat the threat. Kutaro started to glow blue. Well, not that Kutaro could be that easily defeated anyways!

 _Move Set_

Square- Kutaro snips at foes with Calibrus.

Square+Left or Right- Kutaro spins in a circle with Calibrus

Square+Up- Kutaro cuts overhead with Calibrus

Square+Down- Kutaro slams down on enemies with Calibrus.

Triangle- Kutaro rolls his head along the ground, knocking foes off their feet.

Triangle+Left or Right- Kutaro throws his head at foes.

Triangle+Up- Kutaro throws a bomb.

Triangle+Down- Kutaro uses the Knight's shield to turn projectile attacks against the attacker.

Circle- Kutaro deflects a melee attack with Calibrus

Circle+Left or Right- Kutaro uses the hookclaw to draw enemies towards him. Holding the circle button will have Kutaro kick the opponent away.

Circle+Up- Kutaro uses Calibrus to hover in the air. Anyone who attacks him from below will receive damage.

Circle+Down- Kutaro places a bomb. It has a large blast radius, but takes 6 seconds to detonate.

 _Level 1_

Shinobi Bomb- Kutaro places a Shinobi Bomb. This has a good range, KO'ing all who stand in it.

 _Level 2_

Wrestler Head- Kutaro gets the Wrestler head, and has super strength, allowing him to pick up enemies and throw them at other enemies.

 _Level 3_

Moon goddess- The Moon goddess gives Kutaro her powers, allowing him to shoot large white projectiles, instantly KO'ing foes.

 ** _Author's Note_**

Is this really it? What I set out to start not a few months ago is complete already? Well, I'd be lying if I said it was complete! Stay tuned!


	67. Finale!

_Move Set_

Square- Kevin punches in a three hit combo.

Square+ Left or Right- Kevin attacks foes using the PS Move controllers.

Square+ Up- A giant $299 appears in the air, and causes huge knock back to anyone it falls on.

Square+ Down- Kevin slams onto the ground using the PS Move controller

Triangle- Kevin fires a PS Move Bow and Arrow.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Kevin fires Papa's Little Helper

Triangle+ Up- Kevin tosses a dualshock 3 into the air.

Triangle+ Down- Kevin tosses the PS move controller through a TV screen, creating an explosion that knocks back opponents.

Circle- Kevin uses a PS3 as a shield.

Circle+ Left or Right- Kevin tosses a boomerang Blu-Ray.

Circle+ Up- Kevin drinks coffee from his Playstation mug, giving him a small amount of AP.

Circle+ Down- Kevin starts to game, increasing his reflex speed for a short while.

 _Level 1_

Thanks for coming!- Kevin flips his desk, crushing opponents.

 _Level 2_

Kevin's Car- Kevin drives his ModNation Racers tm car around the stage, KO'ing opponents.

 _Level 3_

Mon-Tage- A montage plays, showing all the great games you can play on your PS3. At the end of the montage, All opponents are KO'ed.

A portal had opened up over SCE America. Chaos had broken loose. The entire city of San Mateo had o be evacuated, the army were called in and humanity were beginning to loose hope. They were at the mercy of an extra terrestrial being, far beyond their comprehension. One by one, the soldiers were picked off. The strange purple creatures were incredible, shooting electricity from their hands, blocking missiles and shots of all kinds, making objects appear out of nowhere. The UN were considering Nuking the city, but it wasn't just San Mateo. Japan, Europe, Australia and the rest of the U.S. were all under attack. All that was left to do now, was pray.

His head poked around the corner. The coast was clear. Kevin Butler snuck around the corridors, looking for an escape route. He had the PsMove gun in his hands, as some kind of weird self defense mechanism. He was going to need it soon. He turned the corner again, when he found three of the sickly violet figures blocking his path out. Kevin turnd and ran the other way. Three more of those creeps blocked his way. They were snickering to themselves as they closed in on their prey, pleased with their achievements. Kevin felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He remebered then, the plastic gun in his hands. "Get back!" He pointed the gun at them "Or I'll shoot!" The six figures looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "How far do you plan to get with that?" One of them asked "Maybe, he plans to conquer us all with his plastic toy!" Another guffawed. That was pretty much the last straw. Kevin pulled on the trigger in attempt to keep calm, but, he could not have predicted what happened next.

A blue beam flew out of the clown nose shaped barrel of the remote. It flew and flew and flew, beam after beam. They connected with one of the creatures. He was no more, bursting into little shapes along with a satisfying BANG! Kevin was quicker to react than all the stunned freaks and jumped into action. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Gone. All of them. "What the hell?" Kevin asked himself. He walked outside, confident now of his ability. Kevin knew he needed to act fast, get to the portal, shut it down. A voice boomed out "DESTROY THAT MAN!" The streets filled with violet creatures tumbling over each other to meet their master's demand. Kevin tossed the boomerang blu-ray. It carved holes in the legions of violet creatures, all the while, they never stopped coming. Kevin fired the PsMove gun into the crowds. "DO I NEED TO SAY IT AGAIN?! DO NOT LET HIM GET TO THE PORTAL!" Kevin was punching his way through legions of the invaders with PSmove controllers, like some action hero. It was at this point Kevin asked himself 'Who do I think I am? Wolverine? If so, I've forgotten my claws' But the portal was close. So close. Almost home...Kevin jumped, through the portal. Into the unknown.

Kevin woke up to find himself in a crystallized arena. He knew it was an arena because of the crowds of crystal monsters that surrounded the center stage, cheering on the fights going on around him. What did he see?

Scissors collided with clubs.

A boomerang was punched out of the air.

Crows were shocked by electricity.

A plump princess parried a sword attack.

A large rock arm was blocked by a scythe.

Keys slashed at swords.

Skateboarding dogs jumped over swinging scythes.

Electricity and bullets flew at each other.

Cats scratched at robed figures.

A basketball was knocked out of the air by a football.

Hospital beds pushed in the direction of gun wielders.

Smoke bombs fired at a flying woman.

Martial Artists traded blow for blow.

Fire incinerated bullets.

Energy shots flew at each other.

A cyborg and a skeleton, clashed swords.

A man ran across the columns, avoiding gunfire.

Two soldiers hid behind cover, throwing grenades at one another.

A clown breathed fire on a man with katanas.

Fire was sliced in half by a sword.

An alien flew away from a robot and a man, gunfire exchanged.

Books were thrown at cleavers.

Canes and phones did the dirty work.

Elves and Aliens fired lasers at one another.

A hedgehog teleported out of the way of lightning bolts.

Rockets were frozen by ice shots.

Paper was blown back by a fan.

Swords were swung at fire breathing dragons.

More gunfire exchanged between two explorers.

Unearthly blades clashed with one another.

Armies of creatures clashed heads with each other.

A rock creature swung his fists at a spinning Marsupial.

Kevin watched in amazement. All these different creatures, all brought together here. But by what? What did this have to do with the aliens? "Amazing, isn't it?" A voice asked from behind him. Kevin turned around, facing a giant polygon head. Purple, like his creations. "What's going on here?" Kevin asked as he felt his grip tighten on the PS move controllers. "I'm terribly sorry about your planet Kevin" The head sighed "But, things must be done, you know" The head then turned to Kevin. "I didn't want you here so soon, as you can see, you've stumbled in on something you shouldn't be watching. I didn't expect for you to be here at all. You see, I have beef with one Kenneth Kutaragi" "Kevin thought for a second. Kenneth Kutaragi founded Sony Computer Entertainment. Nothing to be looked at there, just a gaming company. Nothing Aliens should be interested in. "But, why?" Kevin asked "I thought you guys'd be much more interested in the UN or NATO before Sony." The polygon head smiled "Oh, of course, where have my manners gone? Allow me to show you. Why you shouldn't be here, is that I haven't got any influence over you. Why? Because you entered through a portal. The contestants you see, have all been influenced by my power and dragged here, with no memeory of such events, to make them believe they see nothing except themselves, the center stage and their rival. They don't see the other contestants, or the loyal subjects of mine cheering them on. They don't even see you or me. They cannot touch us, or the contestant they are not fighting. Once again as a result of my power."

Kevin reached for the Boomerang Blu-Ray. "I still don't understand why Sony were the big target." The Polygon head laughed "Who are those 'Crystal Monsters' modeled after? Kevin looked around at the cheering crystals. "The 'contestants'" Kevin muttered. "And who are the contestants?" Kevin looked at the orange Marsupial. He definitely had seen the creature before. Who was he? Crush? Crash? Crash Bandit? Crash Banjo? And then it hit him. "Crash Bandicoot" Kevin murmured "Spyro the Dragon. Sackboy. Kratos. Nathan Drake and many more" The Polygon head smirked "Well don, Kevin. I don't need to spell it out for you now do I?" "But wait! I still have-" The head laughed. "Ohohohoho! Dear oh dear, Kevin. I've shown you far too much already. Now, If I'm the only one you can touch, what would that tell you?" Kevin tossed the Boomerang Blu-Ray, cutting the left cheek of the Polygon head. It grimaced. "Ah, you understand. Cheap Shot though. Let's see if I can do better!"

* * *

The Polygon head lay coughing on the floor. Broken, inside and out. "I can't believe this!" The head moaned "I was supposed to win!" Kevin walked up to the head and looked into its eyes. "You're...Pretty good. Too good" The head coughed "I hope that wasn't a plea for mercy!" Kevin laughed. The head sighed "Is it too much to ask?" Kevin didn't answer. "Thought as much." BANGBANGBANG! The head disintegrated back to its original crystals. "Goodbye, everyone" The head gasped in its final moments. Then, as if by magic, the crystal clones disappeared. The game characters returned home, and Kevin went home too. Leaving just a pile of crystals. "I will see you again soon"...

 ** _Author's_** **Note**

Well Guys, it's been a long journey, but good things must come to an end and so my fan fiction must too. Don't doubt for a second that I'll be back after Christmas with more fan fiction. Who was you favorite character? Was my fan fic really all that good? Let me know! Thanks to everyone who read this from chapter one, thanks even if you've just read this one. I will see you again soon! Happy Holidays!

 _TheLeaneHunter9_


	68. Need Some Help!

Hi guys, I just want to say that I have a poll up on my profile page, so you can vote for characters you feel should be Christmas DLC. I have a selection of rivalries up there, but if you feel like there isn't enough, or you have an idea, let me know with a review.

stories/48005

This is a link to this fanfiction on Inkitt, where you can help it win Fandom 2 by voting for it. You can submit your own stories too, but they have to be in by December 22nd. All votes are highly appreciated!

Merry Christmas Guys!


	69. There's still more? (Christmas DLC)

Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to everyone, or Hanukah or Kwanzaa, or whatever Mid winter festival you celebrate. I know I'm a bit late with that much, but happy new year! I've taken time out of my break to write this small chapter, detailing some characters who you will see, in another fanfiction. (More about that below). I've only done their movesets because of this, as I don't want to give much away about what happens in it. But anyway, feast your eyes!

 _Dan Hibiki vs Johnny Cage_

Cocky, Arrogant, and somehow not dead yet, these two sham fighters duke it out to prove who sucks the least!

 _Alucard vs The Hunter (Bloodborne)_

Slayers of monsters, users of mysterious weapons, who is the more skillful? Only one way to find out!

 _E-123 Omega vs Zero_

Designed for the purpose of world domination, but both realizing the true evils of the world, the ultimate robots turned on what they once stood for to fight for justice. They both believe themselves to be the ultimate, and no-one has really done anything to suggest otherwise. But what about each other?

 _Jacket (Hotline Miami) vs Carl "CJ" Johnson_

They're thugs. Crooks. Masochists. Or so people say. They may have a track record for murder, but what about the good intentions they want to fulfill? Which one possesses more willpower?

 _Mr. Ash vs Nightmare_

Creatures from the darkest pits of the underworld. Striking fear into the hearts of many. Who can strike fear into who's heart the quickest?

 _Dan Hibiki_

Square- Dan punches in the direction he is facing.

Square+ Left or Right- Dan performs a Saikyo kick.

Square+ Up- Dan performs a Shoryuken.

Square+ Down- Dan kicks at the ankles of foes. Repeated use will have Dan stub his toe.

Triangle- Dan fires a Gadouken. A terrible, cheap and puny version of the Hadouken.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Dan uses the Haoh Gadouken. This is a more powerful version of the Gadouken, but Dan will fly backwards after using it.

Triangle+ Up- Dan performs a rising kick. This is powerful (By Dan's standards) but Dan will injure himself due to not landing properly.

Triangle+ Down- Dan rolls, this has little effect, other than to avoid attacks.

Circle- Dan taunts. This can be used to increase his air time.

Circle+ Left or Right- Dan performs the Dan Kuakyaku. An airborne kick which can be blocked by pretty much anything. Anything.

Circle+ Up- Dan performs the Otoko Michi. This involves Dan grabbing an opponent, letting a glowing energy field surround himself and opponent, and then being blown back and losing AP.

Circle+ Down- Dan performs another taunt. This will increase the sensitivity of an opponent's controller, causing them to asct to quickly or regrettably

 _Level 1_

Hissho Buraiken- Dan performs the Hissho Buraiken. A surprisingly useful attack involving Dan punching an opponent into the air and finishing them off with a combo.

 _Level 2_

Legendary Taunt- Dan performs a taunt, so fearsome, it shocks and amazes all who witness it, by being the most pathetic move ever. (Disclaimer: Does not do actual damage. I am not responsible)

 _Level 3_

TBC

 _Johnny Cage_

Square- Johnny punches at opponents.

Square+ Left or Right- Johnny performs a shadow kick.

Square+ Up- Johnny performs a shadow uppercut.

Square+ Down- Johnny performs a low sweep.

Triangle- Johnny fires a pistol.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Johnny fires an assault rifle.

Triangle+ Up- Johnny fires an assault rifle at an upwards angle.

Triangle+ Down- Johnny uses a crowbar to trip up opponents.

Circle- Johnny blocks with his arms, preventing damage to his head and torso.

Circle+ Left or Right- Johnny kicks opponents in the chest, sending them stumbling backwards.

Circle+ Up- Johnny performs the infamous nutcracker. This will stun opponents, leaving them open for attack.

Circle+ Down- Johnny fires a low fireball. This travels in an upwards arc, knocking foes out of the air.

 _Level 1_

Deadly uppercut- Johnny performs his trademark deadly uppercut, KO'ing anyone he hits into the air.

 _Level 2_

Eclipse kick- Johnny performs an eclipse kick, a deadly variant of the shadow kick, that travels the full way across the stage.

 _Level 3_

And the award goes to...- Johnny holds up an award, and is then swarmed by fans. The fans will KO all other opponents.

 _Alucard_

Square- Alucard slashes at foes with the Alucard Sword.

Square+ Left or Right- Alucard teleports behind foes with the Alucard Sword, and follows up with a strike.

Square+ Up- Alucard swings upwards with the Alucard sword, before using it to bring down anyone he may have hit.

Square+ Down- Alucard spins in a circle with the Alucard Sword.

Triangle- Alucard starts to toss daggers in quick succession, dealing knock back on the 6th hit.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Alucard fires a bolt of lightning, stunning foes.

Triangle+ Up- Alucard tosses a battle axe in an arc, dealing damage.

Triangle+ Down- Alucard summons a bat to chase enemies, he can summon up to three at a time. They will earn AP for him, but are extremely weak.

Circle- Alucard hits foes with the Alucard Shield.

Circle+ Left or Right- Alucard Charges forwards with the Alucard Sword and Shield.

Circle+ Up- Alucard tosses a bottle of Holy Water. This does not deal splash damage, must come in contact with an enemy before breaking.

Circle+ Down- Alucard tosses a bouncing stone. Exactly what you think it does.

 _Level 1_

Wolf Supercharge- Alucard transforms into a wolf, and then charges across the screen at breakneck pace, KO'ing all in his path.

 _Level 2_

Soul Steal- Alucard performs the Soul steal, creating a vortex to draw enemies in. This is avoidable, but barely so.

 _Level 3_

Time Stop- Alucard performs the Time Stop spell. This immobilizes all enemies, allowing Alucard to get easy KO's.

 _The Hunter_

Square- The Hunter swings at foes with the Amygdalan arm.

Square+ Left or Right- The Hunter charges at foes with the Beast claw.

Square+ Up- The Hunter starts slashing wildly at foes with the Saw Cleaver

Square+ Down- The Hunter slashes at foes with the Hunter Axe, slower than all the rest of the melee weapons, it is also the most powerful.

Triangle- The Hunter fires the Hunter Pistol.

Triangle+ Left or Right- The Hunter fires the Repeater Pistol.

Triangle+ Up- The Hunter fires the Blunderbuss at an upwards angle, useful for suppressing attacks from above.

Triangle+ Down-

Circle- The Hunter fires a cannon.

Circle+ Left or Right- The Hunter throws a Saw spear.

Circle+ Up- The Hunter slams down on the Ground with the Kirkhammer, dealing massive Damage.

Circle+ Down- The Hunter fires at foes with the "Flame Sprayer"

 _Level 1_

Hunter Axe Charge- The Hunter slams down on the Ground with a fully charged swing of the Hunter Axe. Anyone hit is gone.

 _Level 2_

Gatling Gun- The Hunter gets out his Gatling Gun and starts firing rounds in quick Succession, all of which are one hit Ko, of course.

 _Level 3_

Ludwig's Holy Blade- The Hunter acquires Ludwig's Holy Blade. All his attacks are replaced by Melee attacks for this weapon, which are one hit KO.

 _Zero_

Square- Zero uses the Z-Blade to perform a six hit combo. This attack can be charged.

Square+ Left or Right- Zero performs a dash slash with the Z Blade.

Square+ Up- Zero slashes upwards with the Z-Blade.

Square+ Down- Zero performs a spinning slash. This can be used in the air to increase his air time.

Triangle- Zero fires the Z Buster, this attack can be charged.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Zero fires the Z buster in fully automatic mode. This attack cannot be charged.

Triangle+ Up- Zero fires a thunder charged shot into the air. While not doing any damage, it will Paralyze opponents in mid air.

Triangle+ Down- Zero uses the Boomerang shield as a bullet proof shield.

Circle- Zero fires a fire charged shot. While not paralyzing enemies, this shot can still be used to cause AP loss.

Circle+ Left or Right- Zero tosses the Boomerang Shield. Zero can increase the damage dealt by avoiding the Boomerang on its return trip.

Circle+ Up-

Circle+ Down- Zero fires an ice charged shot at the ground, creating a jagged barrier, useful against charge attacks.

 _Level 1_

Triple Rod Overcharge- Zero stabs at foes with the Triple rod, attacking up, down and forwards.

 _Level 2_

 _Level 3_

 _E-123 Omega_

Square- Omega dash punches at foes.

Square+ Left or Right- Omega stabs at foes with his drill arm.

Square+ Up- Omega uses his rocket boots to launch himself into the air, headbutting opponents out of the way.

Square+ Down- Omega grabs a nearby opponent, Omega can then use them as a projectile by using this attack again.

Triangle- Omega fires his miniguns, they can be aimed with the left analouge stick, but Omega cannot move.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Omega uses his Omega guns, they are similar to his miniguns, but cannot be aimed and fire explosive rounds.

Triangle+ Up- Omega fires a missile straight up.

Triangle+ Down- Omega fires his flamethrowers, and keeps opponents back with the weak flames.

Circle- Omega fires a drill missile, it will travel the full way across the stage, taking opponents with it, but it is slow and avoidable.

Circle+ Left or Right- Omega fires a missile.

Circle+ Up- Omega uses his drill arm to uppercut foes, sending them flying.

Circle+ Down- Omega uses the Omega launcher to fire small blasts of fire at them.

 _Level 1_

Omega Launcher overcharge- Omega launches a large pulsating fireball from his Omega Launcher, KO'ing all that stand in its way, it won't travel very far, though.

 _Level 2_

Omega Beam Cannon- Omega activates his beam cannon, this will have him stand on the spot, and fire a continuous beam for the duration of the super. All he hits will be KO'ed.

 _Level 3_

Annihilate!- All the other fighters are substituted with Egg Pawns, sending Omega into an uncontrollable rage where he must 'Destroy all Eggman's Robots'. All his attacks are one hit KO.

 _Jacket_

Square- Jacket punches at foes.

Square+ Left or Right- Jacket throws boiling water at opponents.

Square+ Up- Jacket throws darts at his opponents.

Square+ Down- Jacket swings low at opponents with a briefcase.

Triangle- Jacket fires the Nail Gun.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Jacket fires a silenced Uzi.

Triangle+ Up- Jacket

Triangle+ Down- Jacket throws Scissors at foes.

Circle- Jacket attempts to put the Nigel the Bat mask on an opponent. This requires incredibly timing and accuracy, but success will result in the victim's controls being inverted until they are attacked.

Circle+ Left or Right- Jacket puts on the Brandon the Panther mask on and charges forward, tackling foes to the ground.

Circle+ Up- Jacket throws a hammer in an arc.

Circle+ Down- Jacket brings an opponent to the ground wearing the Carl the Mantis mask, and then uses the drill to earn AP.

 _Level 1_

Don Juan Door Kick- Jacket puts on the Don Juan mask and then kicks down a door. Anyone hit by the door is KO'ed.

 _Level 2_

Fists of Fury- Jacket puts on the Tony the Tiger mask, losing all weapons except his fists, which are now lethal.

 _Level 3_

Russell The Raging Bull- Jacket puts on the Russell mask, lethalising all attacks, but he becomes colour blind.

 _Carl "CJ" Johnson_

Square- CJ pummels foes with Brass Knuckles.

Square+ Left or Right- CJ swings wildly at foes with a katana.

Square+ Up- CJ throws flowers. Whoever gets hit hopefully has an allergic reaction.

Square+ Down- CJ slams down on foes with a walking cane.

Triangle- CJ fires a Deagle, powerful armour piercing shots.

Triangle+ Left or Right- CJ fires a minigun, but cannot move while doing so.

Triangle+ Up- CJ tosses a Molotov in an arc causing it to explode in a fiery plethora of flames

Triangle+ Down- CJ takes cover behind a low wall.

Circle- CJ places a Satchel charge. He can place up to three at a time, detonating them by pressing the circle button twice in quick succession.

Circle+ Left or Right- CJ fires an assault rifle.

Circle+ Up- CJ flies up with a Jetpack, crashing into foes and dealing a lot of damage. This can be used indefinitely, but prolonged use will have CJ fly off the map and respawn in a vulnerable state.

Circle+ Down- CJ fires a shotgun straight down.

 _Level 1_

Spray Can- CJ sprays with a spray can directly in front of him. Anyone caught in the cloud will choke.

 _Level 2_

HSRocket- CJ obtains a HS rocket. It fires Heat Seeking missiles, six of them which will all hunt down foes until time expires or they are KO'ed.

 _Level 3_

'MURICA!- CJ obtains a jet pack, HS rocket and Minigun, now having complete control over flight, and unlimited ammo, using all weapons simultaneously.

 _Mr. Ash_

Square- Ash kicks an opponent.

Square+ Left or Right- Mr. Ash tackles opponents.

Square+ Up- Ash picks up an opponent and tosses them away.

Square+ Down- Mr. Ash rams into a wall, causing it to collapse on foes.

Triangle- Mr. Ash fires a flamethrower, dealing damage for 5 seconds.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Ash fires a Tri-Gun. A triple barrelled machine gun for thrice the devastating effect!

Triangle+ Up- Mr. Ash charges upwards, seemingly on nothing, knocking foes into the air.

Triangle+ Down- Mr. Ash makes a portal to drop into, dropping back in a few feet away and above his former location.

Circle- Mr. Ash folds his arms, as he doesn't care for your pathetic attempts to harm him. He is able to resist almost all forms of attack in this state, but cannot defend himself from supers.

Circle+ Left or Right- Mr. Ash throws a freeze missile at foes. This is a slow attack, but doubles the amount of AP earned from attacks.

Circle+ Up- Mr. Ash tosses a ball of scrap (presumably a car) at foes, despite not traveling far, it packs a punch.

Circle+ Down- Mr. Ash tackles an exploding barrel, causing an explosion which sends foes flying.

 _Level 1_

Black charge- Black appears, and charges forward, KO'ing foes in his wake.

 _Level 2_

Super Turbo Slam- Mr. Ash drives Darkside across the stage, KO'ing anyone in his way, destroying all obstacles in his path.

 _Level 3_

My Wish- Mr. Ash and Black take the rest of the fighters to a mysterious black abyss where they cannot stop falling. Then Mr. Ash can finish them off with whatever attack he wants.

 _Nightmare_

Square- Nightmare jabs foes with Soul Edge.

Square+ Left or Right- Nightmare takes a lunge at foes with Soul Edge.

Square+ Up- Nightmare launches foes into the air using Soul Edge.

Square+ Down- Nightmare slams on the ground with Soul Edge.

Triangle-Nightmare fires a blast of fire from Soul Edge.

Triangle+ Left or Right- Nightmare spins forward with Soul Edge, resisting fire attacks.

Triangle+ Up- Nightmare slashes upwards with a fire covered Soul Edge.

Triangle+ Down- Nightmare slams down into the ground with a fire covered Soul Edge. This will also cause a trail of fire to travel forward dealing extra damage.

Circle- Nightmare blocks melee attacks with Soul Edge.

Circle+ Left or Right- Nightmare performs a Grim Stride. A powerful slash of Soul Edge, helpful for starting combos.

Circle+ Up- Nightmare surrounds himself with fire, acting as a shield to fire and Melee attacks.

Circle+ Down- Nightmare spawns two weak clones of himself. They are sentient and posses Nightmare's move set, but are weak, will not earn AP for Nightmare and go away after two or three hits.

 _Level 1_

Lightmare- Nightmare holds Soul Edge high, and allows the blade to be struck by Lightning.

 _Level 2_

Soul Wave- Nightmare performs Soul Wave. A move which creates a field, lethal to step in.

 _Level 3_

Night Terror- Nightmare transforms into Night Terror. A faster and stronger form with the ability to fly. All attacks are one hit KO.

* * *

Have you read everything? No? Scroll back up. Now.

If you have though, please keep scrolling down.

I am now working on Playstation All Stars: War of the Playstation, rated M. You will see all your favorite and least favorite characters join forces to defend against a threat so great, it could wipe out existance. Coming January 9th

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

!Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
